


Hermandad de los Lobos

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Esto fue un reto, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other, Stony - Freeform, Wolf Pack, Y lo hice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Manadas son vitales para sobrevivir, las Manadas son la fuerza que inspira para lograr lo imposible. Sin una Manada, se corre el riesgo de morir. Eso lo sabe muy bien Tony Stark, y después de la Guerra Civil, no tiene un refugio que le proteja a él... ni a su hijo. Stony Omegaverse.</p><p>Reto planteado por mi siempre solícita ayudanta. Enjoy my children of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desolación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fgalaxy_0418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/gifts).



_ _

 

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

  

 

 

Las Manadas eran vitales para sobrevivir.

 

Primero había sido su familia, aunque su padre jamás se comportó como el Alfa que debía haber sido. Y ellos murieron. Luego fueron los amigos pero jamás estuvieron lo suficiente para formar un Vínculo. De todos ellos, solo quedó Rhodey. Después sucedió lo de Afganistán, y poco o nada pudo hacer contra ellos. Igual que con Obadiah Stane y su horrible traición. Entonces apareció Nicholas Fury con su iniciativa Vengadores. Una nueva Manada, de las más fuertes, una Manada de Guerra.

 

 

Loki y los Chitauris, Ultrón. Sokovia.

 

 

No había sido culpa de Steve, realmente, porque jamás establecieron un compromiso formal. Él quiso ayudarle, nunca hubo contrato de reciprocidad. Fue su exclusiva responsabilidad haberse enamorado del Alfa. Pepper se dio cuenta, era inevitable. Aceptó los reclamos sin chistar. Ella se quedó para ayudarle por última vez, era lo último que haría, porque a pesar de todo, le estimaba lo suficiente para no abandonarle en tan precario estado. Una equivocación del destino, una burla a su vida, probablemente. Ya le habían confirmado que sus Celos eran infértiles debido al envenenamiento del Paladium. Por eso…

 

 

Fue muy duro el primer trimestre, porque sin su Alfa correcto el descontrol de su cuerpo fue total. Pero Steve no respondía sus mensajes. Después se enteró que estaba buscando pistas del Soldado de Invierno. Su mejor amigo, probablemente… El segundo trimestre fue más estable pero hubo días en los que se juró perdería la vida junto con el pequeño que llevaba en el vientre. Lloró igual que el cielo gris. Tuvo tanto miedo. Se sintió tan bajo con Pepper, mendingando su protección en el último trimestre cuando se acercó la fecha del nacimiento. Pero no tenía a nadie más. No podía decirle a nadie más. ¿Quién iba a creerle? Era un Omega mayor y con la peor reputación. Más lágrimas vinieron a su rostro cuando tuvo a su pequeño en brazos, había nacido con los mismos ojos azules de su padre ausente. Había renunciado al reactor, a las armaduras con tal de dedicarse de lleno a su hijo. Pero seguía sin tener una Manada de respaldo. Algo peligroso para el futuro de Peter.

 

 

Acuerdos de Sokovia.

 

 

Steve dijo no, todos dijeron no. Él dijo sí. Por Peter.

 

 

Nunca pudo averiguar qué cosa era Barnes, pero dada la forma en que el capitán le protegió, fue resignándose a la idea más que lógica. Lo más simple tiende a ser lo cierto. Jamás fue culpa de Steve. Nunca acordaron nada. Pero dolía peor que todas las acusaciones de los Vengadores.

 

 

Siberia.

 

 

Abandono. Traición.

 

 

Tenía lágrimas congeladas en el rostro cuando Visión fue a su rescate. Bucky era el Omega de Steve. Rhodey había caído, defendiéndole. Visión estaba deshecho, protegiéndole.

 

 

Una carta. Un teléfono.

 

 

No tenía una Manada, jamás sería parte de una. El dinero, la vanidad y su genio no podían darle algo que jamás sería para él. Ni para Peter.

 

 

No…

 

 

Peter debía tener una Manada, un niño sin padre no tenía probabilidades de sobrevivir en un mundo de feroces Alfas e indiferentes Betas.

 

 

Tony dejó en su cama a Rhodey para que durmiera, tendría una nueva hospitalización para su columna. Cocinó junto a Visión lo poco que sabía. Apagó las luces de un complejo más que solitario, entrando a su habitación. Peter dormía, sereno en su cama, con su pijama de algodón, cercado por almohadas y peluches con una lámpara de luces dejando escuchar una canción de cuna. Sonrió al recostarse a su lado, abrazando a su pequeño quien de inmediato se pegó a él, buscando el calor de sus brazos.

 

 

Tony lloró en silencio.

 

Sin una Manada, no iban a sobrevivir.

 

Peter no iba a sobrevivir. Él estaba demasiado débil para luchar una vez más.

 

 

Ya no podía luchar.

Estaban solos.

 


	2. I. Peter

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

La enorme campana sonó, meciéndose lentamente como si tuviera pereza en lo alto de la torre con techo rojo. Era hora del recreo y Peter salió corriendo como el resto de sus compañeritos, gritando a todo pulmón cuando tocaron el césped en donde esperaban toda clase de juguetes para su edad: enormes pelotas de colores, cuerdas para dar saltitos, aros forrados con listones brillantes, palitas con cubetas en el arenero. Todos habían terminado a tiempo sus ejercicios escolares, dejando en orden sus sillas y mesitas antes de ir al comedor donde tomaron el desayuno muy apurados entre charlas sobre el orden de los juegos para ese día. Peter tenía varias y muy bonitas Manadas, tenía su Manada Escolar, con todo su grupo incluyendo a la Hermana Teresa que era su guía. También estaba su Manada de Amigos, con Gwen, Jacob y Tommy. Luego se pegaban otros niños pero era cuando sus Manadas no iban.

Su Manada de Amigos se había puesto de acuerdo antes de terminarse la gelatina que lo mejor era comenzar por las cuerdas porque casi nadie las agarraba pero ellos cuatro eran geniales para los saltos hasta que se quedaban sin aire. Luego tomarían el arenero para descansar y finalizarían con unas carreras con pelotas. Ése había sido el plan, pero cuando ya tenían las cuerdas, un niño muy grosero estaba jalando de sus coletas a una niña recién llegada a la Comuna. Peter primero hizo como que no veía pero esas cosas siempre le ponían muy de malas, así que no pudo más y fue a decirle a Rupert –así se llamaba- que dejara en paz a la niña nueva. Rupert fue el primero en empujarle contra la arena, ensuciando todo su uniforme de diario, sabiendo que les castigaban si alguna de las Hermanas llegaba a verles manchados. Bastante listo como grosero. Pero Peter no se dejó, levantándose para hacer lo mismo y de repente, estaban revolcándose con todos alrededor gritando.

La Hermana Teresa llegó con otras Hermanas a poner orden, para la mala fortuna de Peter, también había salido la Madre Súper. Le decían Súper porque les costaba decir el otro nombre –Superiora- que tenía. Era la Alfa jefa de las Hermanas, nadie sabía su nombre, hasta contaban en las largas mesas del desayuno que ya vivía ahí cuando se fundó la Comuna. Quién sabe. Peter fue llevado de la mano por la Madre Súper a su oficina, en el tercer piso de la escuela donde ya no se escuchaba nada, todo era un silencio muy preocupante, con esas figuras de piedra gris mirándole con ojos cansados y un reloj haciendo tic tac. Se sentó muy derechito en la enorme silla con respaldo acolchado donde le dejó la Madre Súper, mientras ella rodeaba un enorme escritorio de madera roja oscura con muchos papeles encima, una lámpara en cada lado y un bote con bolígrafos.

-Peter, esta es la tercera vez que has peleado.

Él suspiró mirando sus manecitas con sus pies meciéndose nerviosos porque además de estar en la oficina de la Madre Súper, se había dado cuenta que se le había soltado una de sus agujetas de su calzado. Una faltota que podía costarle deberes comunales, menos horas de juego. Pero no había manera de alzar su pie y anudarla de nuevo sin que se diera cuenta esa Alfa de rostro duro como las figuras de piedra que le rodeaban, con algunas arrugas a los lados de sus ojos y en la frente pero con unos ojazos de miedo. Parecían cuchillos queriendo entrar en su mente, en color gris claro. En la Comuna, todos los miembros de la Hermandad tenían los ojos color gris muy bajito como una nube que apenas empieza a engordar. Solo los de fuera como su mami y él los tenían de color muy diferente.

-Dupel comeshó. Moletaba a la nina nuva.

-¿Sabes por qué la molestaba?

-Poke esh una nina Omega.

-¿Y Rupert es…?

-Un Afa.

-Igual que tú, Peter –la Madre Súper cruzó sus dedos sobre una carpeta de piel, sin dejar de mirarle- Es natural que los niños Alfa quieran molestar a los niños Omega.

-Pelo le dolía a la nina que le jalala tanto el cayello.

-Es la tercera vez que intervienes y peleas, Peter.

Se quedó muy calladito, sintiendo su corazón latirle alocado. Venía el castigo y tuvo mucho miedo del GC, el Gran Castigador, un fuete que colgaba del cinturón de lazo de la Madre Súper. Todos sabían que el GC podía hacer llorar a los grandotes de la escuela elemental, cuánto y más a un pequeñito como él de preescolar. El tic tac pareció contar los segundos que tardó la Madre Súper en volver a hablar, igual de calmada, con esa sonrisa que no tocaba sus fieros ojos.

-Tienes demasiada energía, es momento de canalizar tanta fuerza en algo más.

Peter aguantó la respiración al verla ponerse de pie, a punto de llorar pidiendo que no fuera a sacar al GC pero la Madre Súper solamente sacó de su archivero un bloc de notas donde escribió algo con uno de sus elegantes bolígrafos que luego dobló con sumo cuidado antes de ponerlo en el bolsillo del chaleco gris de Peter, delante de su pañuelo blanco, algo sucio por la pelea en el arenero. La Alfa le miró fijamente, con su pendiente del cuello que era el símbolo de la Hermandad meciéndose en el aire al inclinarse hacia él, cruzando sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

-Ahora tendrás clases extra, en natación. ¿Entendido, Peter?

-Sí, Made –respondió más que aliviado, recordando al acto su lección- Gachias pol sel de mia Manada.

-Muy bien, Peter. No lo olvides: Manada, Vínculo, Familia, Vida.

-Nu she me ovida.

-Puedes volver a tus clases.

Haciendo una breve reverencia, Peter bajó de un salto de la silla, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta y salir rápidamente de ahí. Jamás había sentido tanta alegría de ver esos pasillos callados. Recordó su agujeta que la Madre Súper pareció no ver, arrodillándose al acto para acomodarla de una buena vez como su mami le había enseñado en un truco para que por nada del mundo se zafaran. Miró su papelito en su bolsillo pero no lo sacó, era para la Hermana Teresa quien siendo su guía de Manada Escolar le asignaría el horario en que iría al Centro de Deportes para tomar sus nuevas clases de natación. Sonrió muy emocionado, sería de los pocos niños Alfa con tal privilegio y es que Peter era muy bueno haciendo ejercicio, casi no se cansaba cuando los ponían en el patio a correr y así. También tenía una excelente memoria y contar era pan comido.

El resto del día pasó con su Manada de Amigos queriendo saber todo lo que la Madre Súper le había dicho. A Rupert ya no le vieron en clases, lo que significaba que él sí había recibido los golpes del GC, pero bien merecido lo tenía por grosero. La Manada era importante, pero no debía haber nada de cosas feas porque rompía el Vínculo, así no se podía crear Familias y por lo tanto, no había Vida. Así rezaba la gran lección de la Comuna. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Peter le dio su papelito a la Hermana Teresa que se alegró mucho, prometiéndole llamar a mami cuando tuviera listo su lugar y horario en el Centro de Deportes. Tomando su mochila y lonchera, se formó con el resto de su Manada Escolar para tomar el transporte que los repartía a sus respectivas madrigueras. Peter sentía que tenía la Manada Familiar más _cool_ de todas, aunque no conocía las demás porque la Comuna era grandota pese a ser una isla.

Su madriguera era una enorme mansión casi palacio donde tenía un ala para él solito y su mami. Tenía una cuidadora Beta llamada Annie y un adiestrador también Beta llamado Laula. No tenía nana como el resto de sus hermanos pero es que Peter era de los poquitos niños que tenían su mami consigo. Y además era Omega, lo cual pues lo hacía importante porque los Omegas eran muy raros como los tréboles de cuatro hojas. Peter tenía varias hermanas y hermanos, todos pequeños porque cuando llegaba la edad de Iniciación, se iban de la madriguera a otra donde formarían una nueva Manada de Hermandad, ahí aprenderían más cosas importantes hasta ser algo bueno en la vida. Más lo mejor de lo mejor era su Padre, Lars Von Hagen, un altote Alfa mega fuerte de piel oscura con ojos gris claro casi blanco y sus negros cabellos enroscados en tiras como viboritas que caían sobre sus anchos hombros con una voz que se le figuraba hacía retumbar las paredes.

No es que fuera su papá papá, eso lo sabía Peter, pero le había adoptado en su Manada junto con su mami cuando llegaron a la Comuna cuando él todavía era muy bebecito. Mami había perdido su Manada en un accidente feo y Lars le invitó a la suya. Así estaba hecha la Comuna, de fuertes Alfas que adoptaban niños huérfanos u Omegas solitarios con niños sin papá, formando Manadas Familiares donde pudieran crecer sin problemas, porque sin Manada no se podía tener Vínculos, solamente ahí se aprendían y se hacían. Sin Vínculos no Familia. Sin Familia no Vida. Por eso Lars era muy importante en sus vidas, porque les protegía como su Alfa de Manada, enseñaba a todos su hijitos a ser buenos y trabajadores antes de que partieran honrando sus orígenes. Según le había contado Gwen, Padre Lars era de los tres Alfas más fuertes en la Comuna, también por eso las Hermanas en la escuela le consentían tanto, por ser su hijo.

Uno de sus hermanos mayores favoritos era Christopher, él siempre tenía tiempo para jugar con él a las escondidas o ayudarle con sus deberes cuando tenía mucha flojera. Su hermanota favorita era Samara, quien le encantaba estar siempre bien peinadita y reluciente como decía Annie, algo sentimental pero es que tenía mucho cariño para los animalitos. Padre Lars le había regalado en su cumpleaños un conejito completamente blanco de rosadas orejas que ella llevaba en su canastilla a casi todos lados. Peter ya tenía su propia mascota, era un pececito dorado al que había llamado Mark42 y que encontraba en la cabecera de su cama. La verdad era que estaba muy feliz en la Comuna y no se imaginaba cómo se podía estar mejor, con tantas Manadas en su vida. A lo mejor la tarea no era tan bonita, o los deberes comunales cuando se pasaba de travieso, pero sentarse en el comedor familiar con todos, ver la tele con sus hermanas y hermanos, jugar en los bonitos jardines de la mansión o escuchar una lección de Padre Lars no tenía comparación.

-¡Kistoooooopeeeeeeeeeeeel!

-¡Petardo!

Peter rió al bajar del transporte, corriendo tan fuerte como pudieron sus piernitas, abriendo sus brazos hacia su hermano Alfa quien le cargó con un sonoro beso en su mejilla, también recién llegado de su escuela elemental, una diferente a la suya porque ya estaba más grandote. Su uniforme de diario era de tres piezas y no dos como el de Peter, hasta llevaba un corbatín de color, que resaltaba de las telas gris carbón de sus prendas. Christopher le llevó así por el ancho y largo camino que conducía a la mansión, entre árboles de copa ancha, lámparas que se agachaban hacia ellos y las piedrotas del suelo con dibujitos sin sentido pero que las hacían ver lindas. Todos sus demás hermanas y hermanos les adelantaron, estaban emocionados y no era para menos, pues Padre Lars llegaba luego de un tiempo afuera. Se dedicaba a entrenar más Alfas, pero a veces no le veían por un par de meses. Ese día llegaba para quedarse largo rato, había dicho mami en el desayuno.

-Escuché que te peleaste con Rupert –dijo su hermano mayor.

-Uy, pelo esh que él comeshó, le jalaba ashí los cayellos de la nina nuva –Peter le dio un tirón a los rubios cabellos de Christopher.

-Ah, con razón te enojaste.

-Pelo no me dielon con el GC.

-¿Ah, no?

-Nop –Peter levantó su mentón con orgullo- ¡Voi il al Cento de Dupoltes!

-¡Mentirosote!

-¡Ah ke no! Made Súpel lo odenó.

Su hermano silbó, alzando sus cejas. –Petardo descarado. Mira que en lugar de que te pongan las nalgas rojas te premian.

-¡Tenesh celosh!

-¿De ser un mocoso como tú? Ni en mil años.

-¡Aaah, Kistopel! –Peter pataleó en juego, luego abriendo sus ojos grandes- ¿Tás mocionado poke Pade Lash llega?

-Seguro, siempre nos trae muchos regalos.

-Sip. Y nos conta hitolias.

-Bueeeno, eso es un decir porque tú siempre te quedas dormidote.

-¡Ay, ke no!

-Niños, es hora del aseo –Annie les salió al paso, levantando los brazos para cargar a Peter- Alfa Von Hagen ya viene en camino.

-¡Pade!

-Bueno, Petardo, te veré luego.

-¡Shí!

Annie se llevó a Peter hasta su ala en el segundo piso que correspondía a todas las habitaciones de su Manada y donde solamente podían pisar sus nanas, cuidadores y adiestradores porque si no, Padre Lars les hincaba los colmillos. Era un espacio sagrado de familia. En los otros pisos podía haber otra gente, como los asistentes o jardineros, por ejemplo. Mami no estaba pero es que trabajaba mucho como Padre Lars, más Peter estuvo seguro de que le vería en cualquier momento porque siempre llegaba antes que él. Su cuidadora le bañó en la tina con un delicioso baño de burbujas antes de ponerle su uniforme de diario limpio, peinando bien sus cabellos. Ya estaban terminando cuando la puerta de su enorme recámara se abrió. Mami había llegado al fin.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! –Peter se zafó de los brazos de Annie para correr hacia él- ¡Voi il al Cento de Dupoltes! ¡Nadadé como un peshecitoooo!

Mami le sonrió, con sus lindos ojos castaños llenos de cariño para él, levantándole en alto antes de besar sus dos mejillas.

-Sí, la Hermana Teresa se comunicó conmigo.

-¿Cundo ilé? ¿Cundo ilé?

-Lunes, miércoles y viernes luego de la escuela.

-Wuuuuaaaauuuuuuu.

-Laula estará contigo.

-Okai.

-Ya no quiero que pelees más, Peter.

-¡Pelo Dupel comeshó!

-No importa quién comience, no más problemas, ¿entendido?

-¿Me keles?

-Con toda mi alma. Gracias, Annie.

-Les avisaré cuando Alfa Von Hagen haya llegado –replicó ésta, dejándoles solos.

Peter abrazó con fuerza a mami, luego mirando su elegante uniforme de trabajo.

-Ti vesh canshado, mami.

-Hubo mucho trabajo –sonrió mami, cepillando sus cabellos- ¿Así que te salvaste de los castigos de Madre Súper, eh?

-Uf, sí. Y she me hubido deshatao una gujeta y keí me pondían shacudir todos losh libos del salón ota vesh pelo Made Súpel ni se fijió.

-¿Qué haré con un niño tan travieso como tú?

-¡Kelelme musho como mi te kelo tú, mami!

Laula abrió ahora la puerta, asomando su rapada cabeza con sus ojos que parecían siempre adormilados pero era muy atento a todo.

-Alfa Von Hagen les espera en la sala familiar.

-Vamos, Peter.

Su adiestrador tomó su mano cuando bajó al suelo, llevándole por delante de mami como el resto de sus hermanas y hermanos, haciendo que fueran en grupos bien ordenaditos aunque muy emocionados. Todos podían sentir la presencia de Padre Lars porque era tan fuerte como para que toda la mansión se llenara con su esencia cuando estaba presente. Samara y Christopher le guiñaron un ojo desde atrás, por ser de los mayores. Otros cuidadores abrieron las gordas puertas de la sala familiar para ellos. Uno que otro de sus hermanitos quiso correr hacia el regazo de Padre Lars pero su adiestrador le sujetó a tiempo, impidiendo el desorden. Todos tomaron sus asientos respectivos conforme a su jerarquía. Peter quedó en el regazo de mami, con sus ojos bien grandes observando a su padre Alfa quitarse esa gabardina y cosas raras de los costados que dejó sobre una mesita, mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Padre Lars –corearon todos sus hermanas y hermanos, incluido él.

-Me alegra estar de vuelta en mi Manada –respondió él, haciendo un gesto a uno de los cuidadores tras ellos- Y no vengo con las manos vacías.

Los rostros emocionados no se hicieron esperar, apenas si conteniéndose conforme fueron pasando uno por uno, contándole a Padre Lars cómo se habían portado durante su ausencia, sus logros en la Comuna y méritos dentro de la Manada Familiar. Peter se mordió un labio, tenía dos faltotas, la primera fue porque un niño le echó agua por maldoso y le devolvió la gracia, la Hermana Teresa le puso a limpiar uno por uno de los libros del salón como trabajo comunal. Ahora se sumaba el otro, con Rupert y su necedad de molestar niños Omega. Tenía una tercera pero ésa ya la había dicho a Padre Lars sin problemas. Recordó lo del Centro de Deportes justo a tiempo cuando fue su turno para ir a su regazo, recibir un beso en su frente y hablar de él. Mami tenía la mirada fija en su rostro, esperando paciente por la reacción del Alfa quien sonrió más cuando Peter terminó.

-¿El Centro de Deportes?

-Sip. Pade.

-Vaya, tenemos algo que celebrar, Manada. Uno de nuestros miembros ha conseguido un mérito que nos enorgullece como Familia y fortalece nuestro Vínculo. Felicidades, Peter.

-Felicidades, Peter –corearon los demás, obedeciendo al Alfa.

Peter se puso rojo de pena y emoción, mirando a su mami quien lucía feliz. Recibió de regalo un hermoso como enorme libro para colorear de Alí Baba y los Cuarenta Ladrones, de sus historias favoritas. Fueron al comedor donde charlaron más con Padre Lars y luego jugaron con él, en el jardín trasero. Para cuando la cena llegó, estaba quedándose dormido de tantas emociones, por lo que mami tuvo que cargarle desde el comedor hasta su recámara. En el pasillo que daba a su ala privada se toparon con su padre, aunque Peter ya no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, recostado sobre un hombro de mami quien se detuvo cuando Lars estuvo frente a ellos, una de sus manos acarició sus cabellos antes de hablar en voz baja como si temiera despertarle. La verdad era que ya estaba a punto de soñar con genios, cuevas mágicas y ladronzuelos.

-La Madre Superiora me informó del asunto, está haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

-Sí, Alfa.

-Algo de ejercicio no le caerá mal, con Laula vigilando su desarrollo no tendremos problemas. ¿Qué era lo que deseabas decirme, Tony?

-Necesito ir a… Nueva York. Hay una junta de Naciones Unidas.

-¿Los Acuerdos?

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que brotaran los disgustos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Probablemente una semana. No más… –mami se quedó callado unos segundos, tomando aire después- Quisiera llevarme a Peter.

Él abrió sus ojos, sin moverse más. ¡Nueva York! Tenía entendido que había nacido ahí, pero casi enseguida dejaron aquella ciudad de Estados Unidos para ir a la Comuna. Apenas si respiró, Padre Lars se había quedado muy callado y quieto.

-Vienen sus vacaciones y…

-Está bien, Tony. Los niños deben conocer el mundo, así aprenderán que no hay nada en él que sustituya a su Manada.

-Eres muy generoso, Alfa.

-Recuesta a este travieso, hablaremos de los detalles… –Padre Lars se acercó para darle un beso a su cabeza- … en mi recámara.

Mami no respondió, solo le sintió apretarle. Peter cerró sus ojos para fingir que dormía sin enterarse del asunto, aunque estaba muy emocionado. Jamás había viajado fuera de la Comuna, no era raro pero había que hacer muchos buenos méritos para tener permiso del Alfa de Manada. Padre Lars les había concedido su visto bueno para viajar. Nueva York. Sonaba como una ciudad enorme con muchas cosas bonitas que ver. Las mejores vacaciones hasta entonces. El sueño al fin le ganó la partida cuando mami le cobijó cariñosamente, sintiendo un beso en su frente antes de dejarle con su lámpara de borregos iluminando su techo y dejándole su muñeco preferido, su dinosaurio Roberto, cerrando siempre cuidadoso su puerta.

Nueva York. Wow.

 

 


	3. II. Tony

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Todo parecía lo mismo y de pronto se volvía tan extraño, las calles, los rostros de los citadinos, el paisaje de Nueva York, los jardines de Naciones Unidas. Luego de ese tiempo dentro de la Comuna, Tony se sintió ajeno a la ciudad que amara con tanta locura y de la que se sintiera profundamente orgulloso como uno de sus hijos favoritos. Lejanos tiempos más benévolos. No negaba el sentimiento de alegría que experimentó al pisar las aceras concurridas, ver una vez más los escaparates y marquesinas tan neoyorkinas, antes de dirigirse hacia el edificio en el cual esperaba el comité de vigilancia como representantes de las Fuerzas Conjuntas sin olvidar al fastidioso Secretario de Estado, el General Ross. También estaría presente ni más ni menos que el rey de Wakanda, T’Challa con su séquito de Dora Milaje cuidando su persona.

Conflictos internacionales habían aparecido, no tan relevantes como para llamar a una junta de emergencia pero sí lo suficientemente atractivos a la prensa de tal suerte que estaban comentando la nula intervención de los Vengadores en dichas situaciones. Bien, ahora ya estaban probando de su propia medicina, percatándose de los estrictos lineamientos de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Sin mencionar que Vengadores permitidos solamente eran Visión y él, quien ya no había usado su armadura desde Siberia. Así que con mucho, el pobre de Visión respaldado por Pantera Negra, no eran una fuerza de contención suficiente para los problemas del mundo. Ni siquiera él uniéndose a ellos haría una diferencia, más comenzaba a hablarse de forma muy tímida, sobre todo en las redes sociales, de un grupo de superhéroes anónimos. Los Vengadores Secretos.

Stark estaba al tanto de los deseos del comité de vigilancia, de forma incómoda tenían que aceptar que los Vengadores Secretos eran un mal necesario. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia debían modificarse, con las recomendaciones que diera antes de partir a la Comuna. Llegaba la hora del estira y el afloje de la junta administrativa de Naciones Unidas, las Fuerzas Conjuntas y el comité de vigilancia. Burocracia en todo su esplendor. Eso no le inquietaba. Ver al rey de Wakanda sí. Primero le había socorrido en Siberia antes de abrirles los brazos a esos fugitivos de la ley. Lars se lo había contado un día, bien informado del paradero de los Vengadores Secretos, gracias a su profesión. Su Alfa no se andaba con rodeos ni mentiras, era parte del estricto código de la Hermandad de los Lobos. Steve Rogers estaba felizmente en Wakanda con su Omega y su Manada de Guerra, en la forma y condiciones perfectas para el Capitán América.

Tenía que dejar en el pasado todo eso, pero como dolía aún el recordar desde el inicio de los eventos hasta su final. De no haber encontrado a la Comuna, seguramente hubiera terminado con un infarto al corazón que hubiera dejado a Peter completamente desahuciado. Ambos ya habían mostrado los inicios de debilidad propios de un Omega con su cría, abandonos, sin Manada alguna que les soportara durante el tiempo vital de crianza de un infante. Ni esa carta ni ese teléfono hubieran hecho alguna diferencia. ¿Para qué? Se preguntó el castaño subiendo por el elevador hacia el piso de la sala de juntas, ajustándose su corbata una vez más. _Si me necesitas, ahí estaré_. Pero mientras no fuese algo que perturbara a su precioso Bucky porque entonces tenía otras prioridades. Con un aguijonazo en el pecho se preguntó si acaso ya habría conseguido descendencia con ese Omega entrenado para matar.

-Señor Stark…

La junta ya había comenzado, él, como era su costumbre y para no perder el encanto, había llegado tarde. Sintió la mirada recelosa del Alfa Ross pero la ignoró. Ventajas de tener una Manada tan sólida como la de Lars Von Hagen, era ya inmune a las presiones del resto de los Alfas. Tomó su lugar, escuchando los informes de Everett Ross, el comisionado de las Fueras Conjuntas respecto a las discretas pero importantes acciones de los Vengadores Secretos. T’Challa también le observó el tiempo suficiente para que Tony levantara su vista hacia él, desviándola casi al instante. Datos, cifras, gráficas, números, palabrerías. El millonario se levantó, cortando el tedioso discurso del comisionado, aclarándose su garganta para hablar ante los demás. Quizá era un Omega pero no en balde había dominado el mundo de los negocios durante largo tiempo haciéndose escuchar. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Los Vengadores Secretos son, sin duda alguna, los mismos fugitivos de la Balsa como los muy buscados súper soldados. Ahora, todos ustedes tienen dos opciones: pueden aceptar mis recomendaciones sobre los Acuerdos de Sokovia y permitir que esta hermosa Manada brotada de la necesidad deje de estar escondida y haga su trabajo sin problemas, o bien, pueden seguir esperando por un milagro para el Coronel Rhodes y otro para que de pronto aparezcan héroes dispuestos a ponerse una correa y ser sus marionetas de juegos políticos.

-Señor Stark, cuide su lenguaje –advirtió el Secretario de Estado.

-Visión no es mi esclavo ni el suyo. Mi amigo y coronel no está en condiciones de volver a pelear. Yo tampoco puedo. ¿Quieren detenerme? Háganlo. Pero recuerden que la Hermandad de los Lobos es mi Manada ahora y les prometí volver para la cena. Estarán muy decepcionados de no verme en mi lugar. Les he dado las alternativas, discútanlas. Por cierto, yo despediría a su decorador de interiores, esas persianas con esta alfombra además del pésimo gusto, es una invitación al fuego. Buenas tardes, damas, caballeros.

Salió de ahí con su paso conocido, sin mirar atrás a la docena de rostros ofendido o asombrados que dejó en la sala, caminando cual paseo de domingo por el pasillo, sonriendo a una asistente, dando una palmada a algún ayudante antes de tomar el ascensor donde respiró más aliviado. Había estado a nada de reclamarle al rey de Wakanda cosas sin sentido, y aquella junta solamente era una treta del General Ross para moldear los Acuerdos de Sokovia a su modo. Cosa que ya había previsto Tony en sus recomendaciones para la modificación de los lineamientos en caso de alguna contrariedad justo como ahora la tenían. Tal vez el Secretario de Estado fuese alguien importante con muchas conexiones pero él era un genio y había mantenido un imperio multimillonario pese a múltiples golpes prácticamente solo.

Tomando aire una vez más, salió calmado hacia el lobby, recogiendo su identificación para tomar el auto alquilado que ya había llamado rumbo a la Torre Stark donde seguramente ya estaba esperándole su pequeño Peter, quien había sido llevado de paseo por Annie y Laula como si fuesen sus padres, no les podían ver juntos o comenzarían las preguntas que no deseaba responder nunca. Un sacrificio necesario pero que valía la pena al imaginar a su hijo corriendo por la Quinta Avenida, abriendo sus ojos tanto como pudiera al ver Central Park. Serían experiencias que jamás olvidaría y esperaba repetirlas en otro lugar si las cosas salían bien en Naciones Unidas. Cuando los Vengadores Secretos dejaran de ser secretos, él podía renunciar y dejar todo en las buenas manos de T’Challa y el comisionado Everett Ross.

-A la Torre Stark –ordenó al chofer, sacando una agenda donde anotar lugares que Peter podría visitar.

El auto salió del estacionamiento, tomando la primera avenida entre la fila de autos y taxis amarillos tan típicos de la ciudad. Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo con la música que su conductor había puesto bajando de volumen, cosa que le hizo levantar la vista.

-No tengo problemas…

-Yo creo que sí los tienes, Tony.

-Natasha…

Fue su turno para asombrarse, ni siquiera se había percatado que su chofer era nada menos que la Viuda Negra, como siempre, sabía ocultar de cualquiera su esencia cuando se requería. Ella le sonrió al girarse sobre su asiento para verle fijamente. El castaño dejó su agenda que cerró de golpe, incómodo por la mirada de la Alfa.

-Desapareciste.

-Tú también, Romanov.

-Estás en un lugar peligroso, Tony.

-Ah –éste desvió su mirada hacia la portezuela- Solo son habladurías.

-La Comuna tiene una reputación oscura.

-¿Has venido hasta acá solamente para decirme eso?

-Debes salir de ahí.

-¿Por qué?

El semáforo cambió a verde, la rusa se giró hacia el volante, con su mirada en el espejo retrovisor.

-Estamos preocupados por ti.

-Claro.

-Tony, es verdad.

-¿Qué tal Wakanda? –no pudo contenerse- Escuché que el clima es agradable.

Natasha se quedó en silencio unos minutos con la vista fija en el tráfico.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie…

-Que ahí están muy bien, así que dejen de criticar lo que hago o dejo de hacer porque definitivamente no me interesa su opinión.

-El collar debe ser molesto.

Stark se llevó una mano en acto reflejo al cuello, sorprendido pero luego bajando la mano con desgano ante las habilidades de la pelirroja. Todos los Omega en la Comuna debían portar un collar con las iniciales de su Alfa, sin excepción. Era una muestra de lealtad y obediencia a su Manada. Aquella pieza estaba hecha de una aleación de acero e incrustaciones de obsidiana que bien podía rivalizar con esos collares que se usaban para los esclavos en los juegos de dominio y sumisión. Podía cubrirse cuando salían al exterior para evitar comentarios ignorantes, pero en tierras de la Comuna debía estar a la vista. Al millonario no le agradaba la idea pero tampoco se oponía, solo eran requisitos que debían cumplirse a cambio de los enormes favores que estaban haciendo por ellos dos.

-Me gusta –replicó desafiante, mirando hacia el espejo- Los hace un diseñador italiano, el cual por cierto fue criado en la Comuna.

-Tony, hablo en serio.

-Yo también. ¿Sabías que la esposa preferida del Príncipe de los Emiratos Árabes también fue criada en la Comuna?

-Como también asesinos a sueldos, ¿te suena el nombre de Lars Von Hagen?

-Detente.

-Es verdad.

-¡Detén el auto! –jadeó Tony, frunciendo su ceño- No quiero escuchar más de ti, ni de ninguno de ustedes. ¿Soy malvado por unirme a la Comuna? ¿Eh? ¿De nuevo los decepciono porque busco un sitio…? ¿Divido a su equipo portando este collar?

-Tony…

-¿Por qué no vuelves con tu precioso líder Alfa y su Omega querido y me dejas a mí en paz? ¡Viernes!

La IA tomó el control del auto, haciendo que se detuviera en doble fila frente a un museo. Natasha no pudo evitar la carrera del castaño tan lejos de ella como pudo, perdiéndose entre la multitud como bien recordaba calles y esquinas. Se detuvo en un callejón estrecho donde se recargó, recuperando el aire de su carrera con su portafolio que abrazó, mirando hacia la acera donde pasaban alegres neoyorkinos. ¿Por quién le tomaba Romanov? Claro que había investigado a la Comuna antes de solicitar admisión en su isla, allá entre Irlanda e Inglaterra muy cerca del Océano Ártico. Claro que se había enterado de la Hermandad de los Lobos, una comunidad de orden casi religioso que daba abrigo a huérfanos y Omegas abandonados, devolviendo excelsos ciudadanos que eran bienvenidos en diferentes partes del mundo.

Estaba al tanto de la historia de la Hermandad, un clan que se había refugiado antes de la Revolución Industrial en aquella isla, huyendo de las innovaciones tecnológicas que profetizó como la perdición de los valores de las Manadas. No estuvieron tan errados aunque se volvieron una comunidad hermética, con sus Patriarcas dirigiendo con puño de hierro la convivencia entre ellos. Cuando estalló la Primera Guerra Mundial, ellos acogieron a los primeros desahuciados, convirtiéndoles en su “secta” si pudiera llamarle así, repitiendo el gesto durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Entre los altos mandos de la política y la milicia se decía que habían sido las Manadas de Guerra provenientes de la Comuna las que habían ayudado a terminar los conflictos bélicos, haciendo que las naciones volvieran sus ojos a esa isla perdida en el mar. Así comenzaron sus donaciones, tratados de protección internacional como sus intercambios de Manadas.

Había eminencias en diversas esferas que enorgullecían a la Hermandad de los Lobos, esos hijos adoptivos que señalaban como las mejores evidencias de sus creencias y modo de vida. Y de forma muy sutil, se rumoraba en círculos más bajos que también proveían de gente que presidentes o mandatarios necesitaban para cambiar el curso de la historia o moldear a un país. Tony lo sabía al momento de pararse frente al Patriarca Wolfgang Schnee y pedirle ser parte de la Comuna junto con su pequeño e indefenso Peter. Lo sabía y lo aceptó en un balance de lo bueno-malo de la Hermandad. ¿Quién infiernos se creía Natasha para venir a reclamarle lo que ella no había vivido? Jamás podría entender su posición siendo de los privilegiados Alfas, no sentiría nunca ese agobio de estar solo sin una Manada, de ver a su hijo enfermar por falta de un Vínculo que le ayudara a crecer sanamente.

¿Por qué ahora se presentaba así con tal desfachatez?

Ella no sabía…

Nadie sabía…

Cuando su ataque de pánico desapareció, se arregló su traje y salió de nuevo a la acera, más tranquilo y caminando el resto del trayecto para aclarar su mente. Su Alfa ya le había dicho sin rodeos a lo que se dedicaba, entrenaba Manadas de Guerra de un par de centros de espionaje pero también era un asesino a sueldo, que corregía errores de gobernantes, fallos de militares, problemas de gente con poder. Sus acciones protegían a cientos de miles de inocentes de una Tercera Guerra Mundial al enmendar tales equivocaciones. Lars estaba orgulloso, sin remordimientos de sus acciones porque solamente Alfas realmente entregados a la protección de sus Manadas eran capaces de hacer lo que fuese necesario por lo correcto, y una de las metas más altas de la Comuna era la paz. No eran el jodido Hitler ni un terrorista de ISIS, el mundo no era de color de rosa y eso lo debía saber bien la espía rusa a quien maldijo por presentarse así.

Ellos tenían a Wakanda, tenían al Capitán América y su Bucky. Se habían olvidado de él, era una bofetada venir a decirle que había hecho mal. Así llegó a la Torre Stark, más tranquilo al momento de llegar al piso donde estaba hospedado Peter junto con su cuidadora y adiestrador. Percibir la tenue pero inconfundible esencia Alfa de su pequeño hijo le llenó de orgullo. Estaba sano, fuerte y recibiendo la educación necesaria para convertirse en uno de los mejores Alfas que el mundo estuviera por ver. Lo demás no importaba. Todo lo demás no importaba.

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIII!

Peter estaba feliz porque usaba las ropas mundanas como le decían en la Comuna a las prendas ordinarias, y según observaba, estaba a medio proceso de destapar todas sus compras que había hecho durante el paseo con los dos Betas de la Hermandad que le saludaron, dejándole a solas con su hijo para su tiempo de convivencia. Apenas si pudo dejar su portafolio a un lado antes de que le saltara encima un hiperactivo Peter que le contó lo mejor que pudo sobre sus aventuras en el parque, los deliciosos hot dogs que probó de un carrito, haciendo preguntas impertinentes al vendedor. Sus fotografías que había tomado con una cámara que Lars le había obsequiado para luego compartir con su Manada Familiar su estadía en Nueva York. Y había comprado regalos para cada uno de los miembros de la Familia Von Hagen, aunque algunos como Christopher o Samara iban a recibir doble.

-Tamben le compé uno a Hemana Telesa.

-Excelente, Peter. ¿Y tus amigos?

-¡Siiiii! Ai musho jueguete akí, mami. ¡Mushos! ¡De todosh cololes!

Sus risas le trajeron paz, ayudándole a terminar de abrir todas las cajas y bolsas. Todos y cada una de las compras eran acordes a su edad, Laula jamás le permitiría objetos ni juguetes fuera de su rango de desarrollo, comiendo a las horas debidas gracias a la vigilancia celosa de Annie, que atendía esas necesidades. Peter estaba a salvo, protegido y cuidado por varias Manadas. Valía la pena traer un collar Omega, complacer a su Alfa, aceptar las órdenes del Patriarca o la Madre Superiora. No importaba. Nada más importaba sino su pequeño hijo que brincoteaba sobre los sillones de un lado para el otro haciendo planes sobre lo que podría jugar con sus amiguitos en la escuela o con el resto de sus hermanas y hermanas en la mansión cuando volviera con tal cantidad de cosas. La Hermandad se había abierto a la innovación y las actualizaciones un par de décadas atrás, así que no eran enemigos de la tecnología ni los cambios, siempre observando sus máximas creencias.

-¿Mami?

-¿Qué sucede, Peter?

-¿Tas biene? –su pequeño apretó un par de dedos suyos, mirándole preocupado. Sus instintos Alfa, bien educados por Lars, a veces le sorprendían.

-Claro, mi cielo, Nueva York es una ciudad muy ruidosa, eso es todo.

-¿Tas andando cholito? ¡Mami! ¡Esho esh peligoso!

-No, alguien siempre me acompaña –le calmó con un beso en sus cabellos- Anda, tenemos que ordenar esto porque mañana visitarás la Estatua de la Libertad.

-¿Esha sinora de pieda gandota?

-La misma.

-¡Wooooooooooooow!

La semana de visita a Nueva York pasó rápidamente, con el comité de vigilancia aceptando las recomendaciones de Stark sobre los Acuerdos de Sokovia, prácticamente obligando al Secretario de Estado a levantar los cargos en contra de los fugitivos de la Balsa como del capitán para que pudieran volver al complejo y seguir protegiendo al mundo. Los cargos en contra del Sargento Barnes tomarían más tiempo pero irían resolviéndose conforme avanzaran en las negociaciones con el resto de las naciones dentro de los acuerdos. A pedir de boca para los Vengadores Secretos y su nueva Manada. El castaño agradeció en cuanto estuvo en el avión privado junto con Peter de vuelta ya hacia su isla, uno pensativo y el otro agotado, durmiendo en su regazo bien prendido de sus ropas como si temiera que le dejara.

Había podido visitar a su amigo Rhodey en el hospital, mostrarle algunas fotografías de su ahijado como darle un recuento breve de lo que habían pasado desde su última visita en la Comuna igual que el asunto de los acuerdos. Llamó a Pepper, charlando bastante tranquilos durante largo tiempo antes de prometerle una y otra vez a esa dura Alfa que se cuidaría. Durante la última reunión en Naciones Unidas, al fin se había acercado al rey de Wakanda, no por él sino por Visión. Esperaba que le recibiera dentro de su grupo de superhéroes, ya que ni Rhodey ni él volverían ya. Se había terminado para ellos, sus armaduras quedarían como una mera colección en la Torre Stark para mejores tiempos, un día se las mostraría a Peter, cuando fuese mayor.

-Omega Anthony, estamos llegando a los límites de la Comuna, es momento de que se cambien de ropas –anunció Laula con su voz autoritaria aunque sosegada.

-Gracias.

-Yo cambiaré a Peter –Annie se acercó, levantando sus brazos para recibir a su hijo.

La enorme extensión de tierra apareció por un costado del avión, con las nubes blancas sobre sus altas cordilleras y hectáreas de campos verdes con bosques de coníferas. Un paraíso mantenido de forma sustentable por más de un siglo. Tony se miró en el espejo, terminando de colocarse su larga chaqueta gris carbón de solapas cruzadas con un cuello alto pero abierto que dejaba ver su collar con las iniciales _LVH_ incrustadas con plata en el centro, y un pequeño relicario con el emblema de la Hermandad de los Lobos. Estaban de vuelta en casa. Ahora la Comuna era su hogar, Peter era feliz en ella. Eso era lo único que le importaba.


	4. III. Steve

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Era muy difícil de olvidar aquel momento, se juraba que no había sido únicamente producto de una simple reacción instintiva cual bestias. Pero luego ya no supo qué pensarse. Sin embargo, el aroma de Tony, tan embriagante, había sido la cosa más dulce, más esplendorosa que sus sentidos aumentados y perfeccionados por el suero, hubieran sido capaces de percibir. Tal había sido la fuerza con que se había impregnado en cada una de sus neuronas que ahora podía detectarle ahí, en Nueva York, en una ciudad llena de esencias diferentes. Como en Siberia. El Capitán Rogers tomó aire, buscando una mesita dónde sentarse en aquel café al aire libre que anteriormente se viera tan solicitado por los vuelos del perdido Hombre de Hierro, cuya vista ya no deleitaba a sus fans. Estaba tan ausente como la llamada que había estado esperando de él, aunque no tenía grandes expectativas al respecto, si le había distanciado luego de que pasaran juntos el Celo del castaño, por supuesto que no se comunicaría con él después de lo sucedido.

Pero seguía teniendo esperanzas.

Steve encontró una mesita que ocupó, dejando sobre una de las dos sillas su mochila de viaje y tomando la otra. Todavía no limpiaban aquel sitio porque vio una Cajita Feliz olvidada seguramente por algún distraído niño. Miró sin mucha atención los dibujos impresos en el cartón, de aquellos extraños animales que ahora estaban de moda. De estar Tony a su lado, seguramente ya estaría dándole toda una cátedra sobre lo que eran aquellas cosas con sus consabidas burlas de por medio que tanto extrañaba. ¿Por qué le había impuesto tal muro de hielo luego de su Celo? Habían acordado no tener dependencias pero el rubio sentía que en el último día algo había cambiado, era como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Así de vívido recordaba la mirada del castaño, vidriosa, susurrando su nombre en medio de una fiebre mientras sus uñas dejaban marcas en su espalda que solamente le habían excitado más, lo suficiente para…

-Hula.

-¿Eh?

Giró su rostro al escuchar una voz infantil que le interpeló, sacándole de aquel recuerdo. Era un pequeño niño no mayor a los tres años vestido con tenis nuevos, jeans y una sudadera amarillo chillante de esas criaturas raras, cuya capucha con orejas puntiagudas le cubría por completo la cabeza, dejando su regordete rostro libre. Steve le sonrió al ver que tenía unos pícaros ojos azules que le recordaron a sus años de niño en Brooklyn, gesto que le correspondió el infante, mirándose por largo tiempo sin saber por qué, era como si de pronto le conociera o fuese su yo del pasado. Le costó trabajo volver al presente y devolver sus palabras.

-Hola –le saludó cordial.

-She me ovidó mi Kajita. Esha –una manecita señaló muy segura sobre la mesa.

-Oh, claro –el rubio la tomó, tendiéndola al pequeño- Es toda tuya, juro que no la abrí.

Eso hizo reír al pequeño, mostrando una dentadura que apenas iba completándose.

-Tu te mi ashes conocidop.

El capitán apretó una sonrisa, traía una gorra y lentes oscuros para no llamar mucho la atención aunque T’Challa les había asegurado que ya no tendrían problemas. Al menos por ese aspecto no creyó que el pequeño fuese a reconocerle, pero no le negaba la razón, él también sentía que le conocía de algún lado.

-Tú también, quizá nos hemos topado en el subterráneo.

-Nu kreo –el pequeño ladeó su rostro, examinándole. Era todo un Alfa en potencia- Elesh juelte.

-Me parece que tú también.

-Mi tikito, pero shelé muy juelte y potegelé mia Manada. Komo Pade. Mi Pade es musho mui juelte, ashí –el niño extendió lo más que pudo sus bracitos, meciendo su cajita en el aire.

-Lo creo, pequeño.

-Wueno, mi lo goi o me leganan. Okai baaaaiiii.

Steve le vio perderse entre la multitud, corriendo de vuelta a la mano de un Beta con lentes oscuros y rapado por completo de la cabeza que le miró apenas un segundo antes de girarse igual que la mujer que le acompañaba, seguramente los padres de aquel pequeño que se alejó brincoteando con ellos hacia un taxi que abordaron. _¿Qué hubiera sucedido si…?_ Tomó aire, apretando su puños ante un pensamiento que no le dejaba en paz. Si Tony… Si él… Podría haber sido como ese pequeño, o ser una niña. No le hubiera importado lo que fuera, el hecho de que fuese un hijo de ambos hubiera sido suficiente razón para… El capitán pidió su café, prefiriendo ya no pensar en lo que no había sido, ni en lo que todo había terminado. Solamente podía luchar por sacar al millonario de aquella espantosa Comuna de la que sus contactos hablaban cosas muy oscuras.

No entendía las razones de Stark para hacer semejante barbaridad, no dudaba que el castaño supiera en lo que estaba metiéndose pero a veces creía que había perdido la razón. Y tenía que aceptar que había una buena dosis de celos de por medio, el solo pensar en que Tony estuviera bajo la posesión de otro Alfa... la sangre le hervía de rabia, despecho. Todo se había ido al caño en menos de un parpadeo, no por culpa de un video sino por los malentendidos entre ellos. Steve ya no pudo aclararle nada al millonario cuando estalló en rabia, y él se dejó llevar por esa misma ira cuando le vio lanzarse contra Bucky. Entendía, comprendía el sentimiento pero en el último momento no fue capaz de hablar por su amigo, de explicarle a Stark que no era su Omega. Había sido parte del Comando de Aulladores, una Manada de Guerra, sí. Barnes fue el Omega de Manada, sí. Pero el capitán no era su Alfa. Ésa había sido nada menos que Margaret Carter, quien estaba a punto de cederle el mando cuando James cayó del tren y él se perdió en el Ártico por décadas.

- _¿Interrumpo algo?_

-Nat, ¿qué sucede? –Steve bebió de su taza, escuchando la voz de la rusa en su oído por el camuflado comunicador.

- _Se negó a hablar conmigo. Lo perdí._

-Tú no pierdes a nadie.

- _Fue hacia la torre, pero tengo un misterioso tráfico que me impide acercarme._

-Déjamelo a mí.

- _No está en la mejor disposición de hablar, Steve._

-Lo sé. Pero lo intentaré de todas maneras.

El capitán terminó su café, dejando el pago sobre el platito y tomando su mochila que se echó al hombro, mirando la alta torre a la distancia. Era verdad, el inconfundible aroma de Tony se aproximaba hacia el rascacielos. Apuró el paso, esquivando grupos de turistas o de adolescentes tomándose su tiempo para retratarse con sus celulares, otros, aparentemente persiguiendo esas cosas raras que solamente se veían por la pantalla. Sus pupilas se dilataron al tener más cerca aquella esencia Omega, conteniéndose para no arrojar al suelo a los caminantes que le estorbaban. Cuando llegó a la acera frente a la Torre Stark, un último obstáculo le impidió ver al castaño quien entraba por el lobby saludando a sus empleados. Una melena blanca, corta, con las puntas pintadas de azul y rosa taparon su visión, haciéndole gruñir para mirar a quien cínicamente no le dejó pasar.

Su aroma de Beta no le detuvo sino la risa despectiva del joven quien fumó de su cigarrillo, echándole el humo a la cara. Vestía ropas de piel negra con unas prendas que parecían haber sufrido el ataque de unos tijerazos pero le pareció que así era esa moda. Tenía una generosa cantidad de aretes colgando de una oreja derecha y unos piercings en cejas y labio. Estaba bastante tranquilo pese a que Rogers le dejó percibir su molestia al interponerse en su camino. Aquel joven solo le ofreció una sonrisa de gato Cheshire, volviendo a fumar antes de dirigirle unas palabras que explicaron todo.

-Ni un paso más, capitán, a la Hermandad no le gusta que extraños pisen los territorios de sus Omegas. Y tú eres un extraño.

-Creí que confiaban en sus miembros.

-Por supuesto, pero eso no significa que confiemos en ustedes.

-Hazte a un lado.

-Ah, capitán, vamos – el joven fumó de nuevo, arqueando una ceja- No tengo posibilidades contra tu súper desarrollada persona, pero no creo que atacar a un ciudadano como yo en plena vía pública sea algo que beneficie a los Vengadores Secretos.

-Solo necesito hacerte a un lado –Steve apretó sus puños.

Una risa traviesa fue la respuesta. –No, lo que harás capitán, será dar media vuelta y volver con… no sé qué sean… Manada no, no hueles a una… en fin. Considera esta advertencia amable como la única que obtendrás de nuestra parte, si tratas tan siquiera de acercarte un metro hacia nuestro Omega, no seré yo quien te detenga.

-¿Será Lars Von Hagen y sus garras asesinas?

El joven chasqueó su lengua. –Tal vez, o tal vez a todos los Alfas de la Hermandad. Ni siquiera el Capitán América es rival para ellos.

-No tendrán a Tony por mucho tiempo.

-Ahora vienen las amenazas sin sentido –su interlocutor fumó un par de veces, como meditando sus palabras- Vamos a quedarnos con nuestro Omega, porque a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros miembros más preciados. Y vaya que el Señor Stark es preciado, es decir, es un Omega de Clase 0.

-La Clasificación Lagrange, está en desuso.

-Para ustedes, no para nosotros. Podrán tener tecnología y hasta una sociedad… liberal, pero las cosas se siguen manejando igual que siempre porque seguimos siendo Alfas Clase 0, Clase 1; Betas Clase 1A, 1B, 2A, y creo que hay ya una Clase 3, sin olvidar a nuestros preciosos Omegas, Clase 1, Clase 2.

Rogers frunció su ceño. -¿Qué hay de la clase 0?

-La Comuna no está solamente en nuestro hogar, nuestras madrigueras, capitán. Se encuentra en todas partes porque siempre nos cuidamos los unos a los otros. Ustedes optan por hacer y destruir Manadas igual que hojas de papel, por eso tienen tantos problemas que _nosotros_ debemos que resolver, para luego ser cuestionados… –el joven le barrió con la mirada- Por unos supuestos héroes que les da por cubrir secretos cuando les es conveniente.

Aquel extraño Beta lanzó la coletilla de su cigarro hacia la avenida, metiendo las manos en su gabardina de cuero con un dramático suspiro.

-Por cierto, soy un DJ de varios clubs nocturnos de Manhattan, a veces estoy en Ibiza. Si deseas escuchar algo de música contemporánea, capitán, puedes buscarme, puedo darte entradas gratis –sonrió guiñándole un ojo- No lo olvides, un paso hacia nuestro Omega y será lo último que hagas. Me agradó nuestra charla. Adiós.

Le hubiera gustado estamparle la cara en el pavimento pero aquel joven tuvo razón, llamar la atención en una avenida tan concurrida empeoraría las cosas para todos ellos. No era algo que le hubiera prometido a T’Challa cuando les auxilió para traerlos a Nueva York y tratar de hacer entrar en razón a un necio millonario cuya esencia perdió al entrar en la torre. Omega Clase 0, una clasificación que no existía en la propuesta por el Doctor Lagrange hace más de un siglo cuando publicó una tesis sobre las características físicas, psicológicas y emocionales de cada jerarquía para sostener la idea de la hegemonía Alfa. Cosas como ésa llevaron a Hitler a crear los campos de concentración. Entre mayor fuese el número, menores cualidades aptas para perpetuar la descendencia tenía el individuo en cuestión. Los epítomes eran la Clase 0, como los Alfa 0… pero nunca había aparecido en los Omegas una Clase 0, siempre considerados no aptos para nada, en resumen.

Pero Steve sabía que tal clasificación la habían dado, de manera discreta y solamente entre los conocidos, dentro el grupo HYDRA. Bucky había sido catalogado como un Omega Clase 0 luego de la intervención del Doctor Zola, cuando le convirtieran en el Soldado de Invierno. La debilidad propia de un Omega convertida en frialdad pura, toda empatía, cortesía y humanidad se volvían una máquina asesina tan despiadada que ni los más feroces Alfas le querían hacer frente. Y en el dolor provocado en su naturaleza Omega radicaba el secreto para el Soldado de Invierno. Ahora la Hermandad le había dado una clasificación similar a Tony, cosa que le inquietó por el temor a que estuvieran haciéndole algo en contra de su voluntad. Tal vez por ello se rehusaba a dejar la Comuna, o tal vez había algo más. Esos pensamientos solamente le desesperaron más, girándose de golpe para desaparecer entre la gente.

No pudieron hacer nada para contactarle, así que perdieron aquella oportunidad, enterándose del vuelo de regreso hacia la Comuna con un dejo de frustración en Steve, quien fue en busca de la única persona que podría hacer entrar en razón al castaño: el Coronel Rhodes. Le visitó en el hospital pues continuaba en vigilancia luego de su última intervención quirúrgica. Con la ampliación de amparo que extrañamente Tony dejara para los Acuerdos de Sokovia, todos los Vengadores Secretos podían darse el lujo de salir de sus escondites sin temor a ser perseguidos. Eso le sirvió al momento de pedir una cita con Rhodey a quien encontró en uno de los jardines del hospital en Columbia, mirando hacia una fuente que estaba quieta en esos momentos. Antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo, el coronel le cortó toda intención.

-La respuesta es no, Steve.

-Ni siquiera he hablado.

Rhodey giró su silla de ruedas, acomodando su frazada.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué Tony está a salvo y feliz en la Comuna? ¿Qué no te necesita?

-Estando en el ejército…

-Sin evidencias todo es un rumor, Steve. ¿Qué esperabas, dime? Le diste la espalda, llevándote a tu Omega…

-Bucky no…

-¡Lo es! ¿Entonces por qué dejaste malherido en plena Siberia a Tony, eh? Si Bucky no es tu Omega no entiendo otra razón para una elección tan inhumana, Steve. ¿Sabías que estuvo en el hospital y tuvieron que medicarle por las pesadillas que sufrió? ¿Lo sabías? Tuviste el descaro de darle una palmadita en la espalda cuando volvió al complejo, ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba? Le hablaste de familia y amigos, sigo sin verlos. La Comuna fue lo mejor que le ha sucedido a Tony.

-Firmó los Acuerdos –casi acusó Steve, tratando de no alterarse.

Rhodey alzó sus cejas, negando. –Recuerdo como le reprochaste que estaba dividiendo a los Vengadores. Hasta donde tengo entendido, Tony no mató a tus padres, Steve.

Eso le dejó callado, no tenía argumentos contra eso.

-¿Sabes algo? No fue Visión quien me derribó, Steve, fue tu orgullo. Ahora, desaparece de mi vista porque yo no soy tan amable como para tolerarte por más tiempo. Tony confió en ti, pero tú jamás lo hiciste, sin embargo, fuiste el primero en lanzarle la piedra sabiendo que tu Omega le había arrebatado a sus padres. En la Comuna jamás le sucederá eso, nadie va a traicionarle, de hecho darían su vida por él, creo que le llaman Hermandad por algo. Deberías echarle un vistazo a su código de honor, te ayudaría. Adiós, Steve Rogers.

T’Challa ya le había advertido que de nada hubiera servido visitar al coronel pero no quiso desperdiciar cualquier oportunidad. Hablar con Virginia Potts era imposible, jamás estaba desocupada ni tampoco había manera de acercársele sin que los demás lo notaran. Faltaban firmas y reuniones para que todos fuesen libres de sus cargos, aún no podían darse el lujo de movimientos demasiado llamativos que les metieran en problemas. Steve y su equipo volvieron con Pantera Negra a Wakanda en espera de la resolución final, apenas si hablando entre ellos. Barton había podido visitar a su familia, Laura le había reclamado su ausencia pero al final le había perdonado. La pequeña Cassie hizo algo similar con Scott, quien volvió claramente acongojado. El problema real fue Visión, quien se mantenía muy alejado de todos ellos pese a que si T’Challa o él mismo le hablaban, respondía cortés, obedeciendo las órdenes.

Más no dirigía palabra alguna al resto, de hecho, a Steve le pareció que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evadir a Wanda, quien le buscaba para hablar. Habló con la joven para que no se desanimara aunque el rubio tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas en sus planes con Stark. Fuera de su alcance, en las garras de la Hermandad de los Lobos, parecía una misión imposible, aunque ya había tenido un par similar. El rey de Wakanda organizó una comida para todos ellos, siempre en sus gestos amables que buscaban que todos salieran adelante. Claro que lo hacían pero no de la manera en que le capitán lo esperaba. Faltaba alguien muy importante, a quien consideraba su Omega. Pero cada vez que estiraba la mano para alcanzarle, más se alejaba. Quería arreglar las cosas, sus errores, no era como Rhodey había dicho, claro que estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido en Siberia, pero deseaba decirlo frente a Tony, quien merecía escuchar un _perdóname_ de su parte.

La sorpresa vino días más adelante, cuando nada más ni nada menos que Nicholas Fury apareció en Wakanda para llamarles a la acción. Naciones Unidas había aceptado las modificaciones en los Acuerdos de Sokovia, no había nada que temer ya. Los Vengadores debían estar de vuelta en el complejo para actualizarse y proteger al mundo tan descuidado como altanero. A todos emocionó el escuchar que estarían de vuelta en los Estados Unidos, sin cargos ni tampoco el agobio que la persona del General Ross había tenido sobre ellos. Steve habló a solas con Fury, preguntando sobre lo que ocurriría con Bucky, para su sorpresa, una subcomisión que estaba a cargo de Everett Ross ya trabajaban sobre el caso del sargento. No le cupo duda alguna del sello Stark en todos esos cambios dentro de Naciones Unidas y las Fuerzas Conjuntas.

-No es tan fácil tocar a la Comuna –le dijo Fury en el avión de regreso a casa- Son tan herméticos y sobreprotectores de sus miembros que dejan como niños de preescolar al cuerpo élite israelita, si me sigues las palabras.

-¿Qué piensas sobre su otra cara?

Fury suspiró. –Sé qué nombre tienes entre ceja y ceja, el de Lars Von Hagen. Pero no es el único, antes que él, están otros dos que deben también preocuparte. Alonso Castilla y Kurt Tulskan. Conforme a mis fuentes, son los dos Alfas más fuertes de la Comuna. Tulskan es el número uno, nieto del mismísimo Patriarca Schnee.

-No podemos entrar pero veo que has recolectado información.

-Mmm, me deben uno que otro favor.

-¿Algo más?

-Hay tres murallas a vencer, Steve, la primera es esta protección general de todos los miembros de la Comuna, la Manada de Lobos, como le dicen. La segunda, son la propia Hermandad, con el Patriarca y la Madre Superiora junto con el resto de la orden, por último, las Manadas minoritarias pero que reaccionan ante cualquier intrusión. Les dicen la Manada de Protección. Eso sin contar que la cereza del pastel es Lars Von Hagen, maestro espía y asesino. El Alfa de Tony.

El capitán desvió su mirada, tensando su cuello.

-Podemos intentar algo –murmuró Fury al verle así- Es un plan no del todo resuelto pero con buenas probabilidades de éxito.

-¿De qué se trata?

-El Coronel Rhodes y Tony firmaron su renuncia de la iniciativa Vengadores, pero queda la cláusula de los Acuerdos de que pueden ser llamados si hay una emergencia nivel 5.

-¿Tenemos una emergencia nivel 5? –el rubio abrió sus ojos- Pudiste haberlo dicho antes.

-Porque lo es pero tampoco es tan… grave.

-Habla.

-Las Fuerzas Conjuntas comenzaron a detectar movimientos inusuales en grupos rebeldes luego del ataque en Nigeria. Al parecer, estaban siendo reclutados por otra organización mayor que trató de rescatar a Helmut Zemo de la prisión. No lo lograron.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Zemo murió en el intercambio de disparos –Fury silbó, negando apenas- Pero su muerte activó a esa organización, que perseguiremos.

Nick le miró fijamente con cierta expresión que hizo al capitán ponerse de pie en el acto.

-¿H-HYDRA?

-Son una maldita peste que no termina de morir.

-Buck viene con nosotros –siseó el rubio- Van a despertarle para que escuche lo que Naciones Unidas va a decirle, ¿y me estás insinuando que HYDRA sigue viva? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si…?

-Por eso es que hablé de una forma de sacar a Stark de la Comuna.

Steve no le creyó mucho, pero Fury le dio su palabra. El arribo al complejo fue grisáceo para todos, claro que habían vuelto pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Hasta varios muebles fueron renovados. Sintieron su antiguo hogar muy desconocido y frío. Prefirió dejarle a T’Challa aquello de ser anfitrión porque no estaba de humor para algo así, saliendo del complejo para dar una caminata, llegando hasta Central Park donde se quedó mirando hacia la nada por largo tiempo. HYDRA de vuelta, así corría peligro su mejor amigo. Y Tony con ese Alfa… todavía se recriminaba esa satisfacción cuando le había preguntado sobre él y Pepper, alegrándose internamente cuando le respondió que no había bebé de por medio, de hecho estaban separados. Le dolía lo que el castaño había hecho, simplemente no hablarle más, teniendo que leer en un periódico sobre su relación con la Señorita Potts sin explicaciones o lamentos.

Pero ahora estaba con ése…

Aspiró aire con fuerza, calmándose y echando la lata de refresco que ya había terminado diminuta en su puño dentro del bote de basura, levantándose para ir de vuelta al complejo. Un muchacho o chica, no pudo decir bien, chocó bruscamente contra él. Steve sintió algo en el pecho, notando que le había dejado un sobre mediano. Le gritó a esa persona que ya no vio, frunciendo su ceño cuando notó que el sobre tenía su nombre escrito. Entonces lo abrió con cuidado, descubriendo que no había nada más que una simple fotografía, una captura rápida de un documento oficial de la Comuna. Leyendo aprisa, el corazón del rubio se aceleró en las últimas líneas, mirando a todos lados como si con ello pudiera entender la tormenta que cayó sobre él.

 

  


 

 

Solo existía en el mundo un Alfa Clase 00, y era él. Steve se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas viendo de nuevo la fotografía de aquel documento. Peter. Su edad, que concordaba con aquella vez…

 

Tony había tenido un hijo suyo.


	5. Intermedio (Jerarquías)

 

**CLASIFICACIÓN DE JERARQUÍAS**

_Fotografía reservada para los Archivos Secretos de la Hermandad de los Lobos  
_

Original perdida. 

 


	6. IV. Peter

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

 _Autora_ : Clumyskitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

 _Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

 _Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

 _Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Las vacaciones habían sido geniales y más que geniales, comenzando por el viaje a Nueva York del cual Peter no había parado de hablar con cuanto ser humano tuviera al alcance. Su Manada Familiar estuvo muy contenta con los chorrocientos regalos que les dio, sobre todo con los celulares que mami trajo para que pudieran jugar en la mansión a los Pokemones como lo había visto en la ciudad tan llena de cosas muy bonitas y brillantes pero con muchísima gente, aunque fue divertido ver a tantas personas tan chistosas andar de un lado para otro. Y las hamburguesas no tuvieron punto de comparación. Samara le dejó sus mejillas rojas de tantos besos que le regaló porque además le trajo una canastilla especial para su conejito, así podría nadar con él cuando fuesen de paseo al lago junto a la mansión como acostumbraban en cada descanso de Padre Lars.

Todos los adiestradores se organizaron para que aprendieran a jugar con los celulares y atraparan sus animalitos. La suerte de tener a mami tan pero tan inteligente era que no necesitaban depender del juego original porque estaban muy lejos, mami hizo que los Pokemones anduvieran por todos lados y corrieron en los bosques y campos correteándolos. Peter hizo trampa porque se fue sobre los hombros de Christopher, ambos riendo hasta que les dolió la panza de tanto buscar a los más raros. Luego tocó el turno de los campamentos que hacían la Hermandad, así todos podían ir aprendiendo de sus habilidades. Se emocionó mucho porque le tocaba una actividad con Padre Lars por primera vez, ahora que tenía tiempo. Peter estuvo muy nervioso, a nada de morderse sus uñitas.

Es que la prueba era bien difícil, todos los pequeñitos Alfa como él debían escalar una cuesta de colina donde había raíces gruesas para apoyarse y llegar a la cima. Se escuchó muy fácil y más de uno brincoteó diciendo que lo lograría hasta que los adiestradores fueron con ellos, poniéndoles sus rodilleras, coderas, un casco y unos guantecitos. Pero lo que puso a todos de ojos bien grandes es que les colocaron un chalequito que tenía en la parte de atrás un bolsillo ancho donde unos Hermanos les fueron dando barras pesadas. Iban a tener que subir la cuesta con peso en su espalda, y el suelo estaba lodoso aunque tuvieran botas para eso. Así ya no fue tan sencillo. Padre Lars le dijo a todos sus hijitos que cuando tocara el silbato salieran corriendo y a subir. El corazón de Peter casi se le salió del pecho.

Pero salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, era más trabajoso con el peso en su espalda, en más de una ocasión casi se cae porque era como sentir que se hundía en el lodo. Se aferró bien fuerte a las raíces al comenzar a escalar. Samara le gritaba desde abajo, animándole igual que Christopher quien le daba consejos, bueno a todos, pero Peter sentía que eran para él. La fuerte voz de Padre Lars les animó a seguir, ordenando que no pararan, si paraban nunca tocarían la cima. Una de sus hermanitas se cayó, rodando hacia abajo. Se asustó pero no se soltó, mirando hacia arriba la punta de la colina que se veía muy lejos todavía. Peter miró a mami, quien estaba muy atento, con su rostro preocupado junto a Rumiko, una Omega joven y amiga suya. No iba a decepcionar a mami, él era un Alfa y los Alfa eran fuertes.

Estuvo seguro que más cayeron, rodando como pelotitas pero ya no quiso fijarse, escalando y escalando con los gritos de su Manada Familiar con su nombre de por medio, haciendo que sintiera muy bonito en su pecho, en su mente. Samara gritó mucho cuando uno de sus piecitos resbaló y se dio bien feo contra una raíz porque su mentón dio chocó ahí, agarrándose como pudo para no terminar rodando también. Le faltó el aire, sus piernitas ya le dolían. De pronto sintió lágrimas porque no podía más, estaba resbalando en el lodo. Peter se acordó de mami, quien estaba cerca, podía sentirle, seguramente listo para atraparle si caía. Quién sabe cómo o por qué, eso hizo que como una llamita naciera en su pecho, igual a cuando se enojaba pero de otra manera. Mami siempre estaba ahí cuidándole, y en ese preciso momento, Peter quiso que fuese al revés.

Una de sus manecitas se alzó y alcanzó una rama suelta de la raíz, tirando con fuerza para levantarse y seguir escalando con varios aullidos de emoción abajo. La cima estuvo más y más y más cerca conforme avanzó hasta que al fin vio el terreno plano de la colina con Padre Lars mirándole fijamente con una enorme sonrisa. Peter jaló aire, corriendo a sus brazos que le levantaron. Hubiera querido seguir siendo más fuerte pero le ganó el sentimiento y se puso a llorar sin remedio, así, con el rostro lleno de lodo, algo de sangre por el resbalón y sus lágrimas que le supieron saladitas. Padre Lars le limpió sus ojitos que ardían antes de darle un beso en su frente, meciéndole para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Por qué lloras, Peter? –le preguntó después.

-Mi lele musho.

-Ah, es verdad, puede doler. Pero mira –Padre Lars se acercó a la orilla de la colina para que viera- Fuiste el único que logró llegar a la cima.

Peter sonrió aunque llorara. Había hecho algo que nadie más pudo y eso llenaba de orgullo toda su persona. Miró a Padre Lars, sorbiendo su nariz.

-Pelo lele, Pade.

-Las cosas que son muy valiosas duelen mucho para conseguirlas, Peter.

-Mi lo dio meyo.

-Y de todos modos, seguiste, ¿por qué?

Peter se lo pensó. –Poke kelía iegar a la shima y ke mami mi lo viera.

-Excelente –Padre Lars sonrió- Recuerda, Peter, para cuidar de ti mismo, eso lo haces todos los días, lo hacen todos. Pero cuidar a los demás… solo los más fuertes pueden hacerlo.

-¿Komo la canshón de vakita?

-Igual.

-Gashias pol sel mia Manada, Pade. Ti kelo musho.

-Y yo a ti, Peter. Anda, bajemos para que mami te felicite, ¿qué tal si comemos unos buenos hot dogs?

-¡Pelo con musha kachup!

Por las dudas, cuando ya estuvo en su recámara limpiecito con barriga llena, vio de nuevo esa película de los animales de la granja -una de sus películas favoritas- para recordar la canción. Siempre lo haría porque sin duda, era como un Alfa debía ser. Como era Padre Lars.

 

_No me rendiré, no me rendiré._

_Puedes desafiarme en cualquier lugar, no me rendiré._

_Firme estaré, no claudicaré._

_No me abatiré, ni me entristeceré, firme estaré._

_Sé lo que está bien, y aquí viviré._

_Aunque de lo opuesto me quieran convencer, firme yo estaré._

_No me rendiré._

_De pronto, cuando en peligro esté, ¡tal vez, más firme estaré!_

_No me rendiré._

 

Abrazó a su dinosaurio Roberto, esperando por mami quien le dijo lo muy orgulloso que estaba de él porque había logrado vencer algo que parecía imposible. Peter le dijo que solamente había seguido su ejemplo, porque mami no se había rendido cuando se quedaron muy solitos sin Manada alguna. Cuando otros morían o se volvían locos, mami se hizo muy fuerte. Así le dijo. Mami le sonrió de esa manera que siempre hacía al corazón de Peter dar maromas, con sus ojos brillando como dos poderosas estrellas, abrazándole contra su pecho donde escuchó el propio corazón de mami latir aprisa. La primera Manada en realidad no era una Manada, era uno mismo. La siguiente era la Manada Especial, la razón de muchas cosas. Luego la Manada Familiar y así… eso le había enseñado Padre Lars un día. Peter reconoció que su Manada Especial, sin duda alguna y por siempre jamás, era su mami, solo por él, aunque tuviera mucho miedo o mucho dolor, nunca se rendiría.

Después vino la obligada visita al Centro Comunal, ni modo, pero Peter estaba demasiado contento como para quejarse. Samara le había hecho una chamarra como regalo por haber llegado a la cima, que usaría cuando terminaran los servicios en el Centro Comunal. Todos se reunían una vez al mes en aquel enorme salón para escuchar el sermón del Patriarca. Muy arreglados, cada quien le tocaba ir en su uniforme de gala, conforme a sus jerarquías: para los Alfas, estaba el color negro con el dibujo de la Hermandad en el pecho bordado con hilos de plata; luego los Betas usaban un gris bajito con el lobo de la Hermandad en el brazo izquierdo; por último, los Omega en sus trajes blancos que dejaban ver sus elegantes collares negros.

A Peter le encantaba ver a su mami en su traje blanco porque se le figuraba que se veía como un ser de cuento de hadas. Desde que tuviera memoria, Padre Lars le había educado en un rito muy particular para ese día, llevándole a los jardines de la mansión donde crecían las más hermosas rosas, eligiendo una blanca que ya tuviera sus pétalos bien abiertos. Entonces la cortaba para luego ponerla sobre la oreja izquierda de mami con un beso en cada mejilla antes de partir hacia el Centro Comunal. Cada mes lo hacía, y si no había rosas porque era invierno, entonces le ponía otra flor blanca aunque Peter prefería las rosas por su perfume tan bonito. Si el sermón del Patriarca se ponía complicado, podía distraerse admirando el rostro de mami con aquella rosa en su sien. Luego quería hacer un dibujo para recordarle, pero no le salían como quería.

Luego del sermón, se formaron para saludar al Patriarca y la Hermandad. Peter sintió sus mejillas muy calientes cuando le felicitaron por haber escalado hasta la cima con todo y las lágrimas. Mientras los adultos se quedaban en una reunión por Manadas, todos ellos los pequeñitos siempre se iban a un patio de juegos adjunto. Eran un montón, así que Peter tuvo su momento de gloria porque muchos se le acercaron queriendo escuchar su genial historia sobre la escalada. Igual y exageró una que otra cosita pero nada que le mereciera el Gran Castigador, sonriendo al ver de lejos como Rupert hacía una cara como si hubiera olido un huevo podrido. Él no había conseguido llegar a la cima, con todo y que era el hijo de Alfa Tulskan el Alfa número uno de la Comuna. Mala suerte, sería para otra ocasión. Gwen estuvo tomando su mano todo el tiempo, mientras que Jacob y Tommy la hicieron de guardaespaldas, según ellos. Todo eso le dio risa.

Ya atardecía cuando regresaron del Centro Comunal, Peter en el regazo de mami a quien le platicó lo que los demás niños le dijeron sobre la colina. Fueron con Padre Lars al comedor donde celebraron de nuevo a Peter, y después al salón en donde podían divertirse. Padre Lars tomó la mano de mami para bailar con él. Se veían muy bonitos los dos, uno de negro con sus viboritas de cabello meciéndose en su espalda mientras guiaba en el vals a su mami de blanco con su rosa, sonriendo discretamente con algo de rojo en sus mejillas. Todos estaban muy contentos, la verdad. A la mejor porque él había tocado la cima con el peso en su espalda. Como los Alfas cuando protegen a sus Manadas, así le explicó Laula. Eso era lo que significaba el peso que les habían puesto. Un Alfa debía y tenía que velar siempre por el bienestar de todas sus Manadas. Las maripositas en el estómago de Peter no desaparecieron en todo aquel día.

Vinieron más días de juegos, visitas a otras madrigueras para intercambiar saludos y regalos. Cuando fueron con Gwen se enteraron de algo que dejó a Peter muy callado. La mami de Gwen estaba en el hospital muy enferma, no entendió mucho de la explicación, por la forma en que todos hablaban en susurros con un temblor en la voz, temió que fuese algo verdaderamente malo. Mami le llevó de paseo al río que pasaba no lejos de la mansión, donde le enseñaba a lanzar piedras que rebotaban en el agua antes de hundirse. Peter iba teniendo cada vez más miedo, no sabía por qué. Tommy le había dicho que todo estaba ok, le gustaba como para ser una mentira mal dicha. Dejó sus piedras caer en el suelo, volviéndose a mami para preguntarle porque el dolor en su pecho no se iba.

-Mami, ¿la mamá de Gwen she lo va a sanal, vea?

Mami bajó su mirada, arrodillándose a su lado y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-Ella está muy enferma, Peter.

-¿Pelo saldá de hopital?

-Ojalá, mi amor, ojalá.

Las vacaciones terminaron, a pocos días de que volvieran a la escuela se enteraron de una noticia que puso a todos con caras largas y no fue para menos. La mami de Gwen había muerto. Peter lloró mucho con todo y que su mami le consoló, pero es que le dolió todavía más. Gwen era una niña Beta muy bonita, risueña que tenía una mami igual de grandes ojos como esmeraldas que se hubieran fugado de un cofre de tesoros. No podía creer que estuviera muerta. Hermana Teresa había dicho un día, que la vida era como las florecitas, a veces podías durar mucho mucho tiempo y ver el sol por muchos días, a veces pasaba algo y te cortaban de tajo. Por eso la Familia y el Vínculo eran importantes, porque cuando las florecitas eran arrancadas, tu Manada estaría ahí para consolarte. Hasta llovió el día en que fueron al funeral, todos con sus ropas gris carbón pero con una larga capa con capucha y flores en sus manos que dejaron sobre la tumba.

Peter le regaló una rosa blanca a Gwen, que tenía sus ojitos tan hinchados que apenas si podía ver. Le abrazó con mucha fuerza, queriendo que esa llamita que le había hecho alcanzar la cima pudiera calentar a su amiga. Era parte de su Manada de Amigos y no la dejaría solita nunca. Menos ahora. Acompañaron a su Alfa y toda su Manada Familiar en silencio como era debido, regresando a su madriguera todos cabizbajos. Nadie escuchó música o vio televisión en el resto del día, como muestra de hermandad al dolor que ahora reinaba en la Comuna. Todos eran valiosos y cada muerte merecía respeto. Peter se quedó esa noche en cama de mami porque tuvo mucho frío que no se quitó ni con la más gruesa pijama. Solo entre sus brazos fue que al fin le dio sueño, aunque no soñó nada o no lo recordó. Las vacaciones terminaron así.

Volvieron a clases, ya más animados pero todavía se miraban entre sí porque estaba todo muy reciente. Peter no dejó sola a Gwen ni un segundo, hasta le dio su propio almuerzo con tal de que ella estuviera contenta. Jacob le hizo una abejita de papel y Tommy le cantó porque le salía bastante bien eso. Todo hubiera estado perfecto ok si Rupert no hubiera abierto su hocico. Estaban en la clase de colores, aprendiendo nuevos con bolitas de plastilina cuando el súper tonto de Rupert tuvo la grosería de quejarse de Gwen porque ella estaba distraída y en lugar de darle una bolita azul le dio una verde. Odioso, mil veces odioso. Le dijo que era tan inútil como su mami muerta que también había sido una inútil. Uy. Uy. Gwen lloró y Peter sintió que se convertía en un volcán haciendo erupción.

Solamente volvió en sí cuando la Hermana Teresa le mojó la cara con un trapito muy frío, estaban en un pasillo de los callados que daban a la oficina de la Madre Súper a quien iban a ver. Ni se acordaba lo que había hecho, solamente quiso pegarle a Rupert, estaba harto de que siempre estuviera siendo un grosero porque era fuerte pero eso no lo era todo y menos cuando había dicho cosas que habían hecho llorar a su amiga. Rupert no tenía mami porque murió cuando él nació, así que le criaron dos nanas Betas que lo consentían y todo, la cosa es que él no sabía lo que era tener una mami, no sabía lo que podía doler perderle. Peter sí. Por eso se enojó tanto con ese niño grosero porque entendía lo que Gwen sentía y sufría. La Hermana Teresa le dijo que saltó de su sillita sobre las mesas y le cayó encima a Rupert con un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz.

Que bueno, pensó Peter, aunque comenzó a preocuparse.

Rupert estaba en la enfermería mientras él era llevado con la Madre Súper para su castigo por haberle pegado tan feo. Tenía su uniforme manchado de forma graciosa con plastilina y gotitas de sangre. No había escapatoria del Gran Castigador. De la mano de la Hermana Teresa, caminó resignado a su tortura. Era algo raro porque tenía miedo pero seguía teniendo enojo, como si tuviera frío pero calor al mismo tiempo. Siendo honestos, no se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho a Rupert, le tumbaría todos los dientes si fuese necesario con tal de proteger a los suyos. La Madre Súper le regañó por haber lastimado a alguien de su Manada Escolar, zafando el GC de su cinturón. Peter jaló aire, apretando sus labios en un puchero sin mirarle, aguantando sus lágrimas. No y no. Gwen había llorado por culpa de Rupert, Rupert se lo había buscado. Que le pegaran cuanto quisieran pero lo volvería a hacer. Sin que Hermana Teresa se lo ordenara, puso sus manitas sobre la orilla del escritorio.

 

_SMACK_

 

Tembló pero no lloró. Por Gwen.

_SMACK_

 

Creyó que se le abriría la piel, pero ni así lloró.

_SMACK_

 

Había hecho lo correcto, no iba a llorar. Si no defendía a Gwen, él no era digno de ser su amigo. Peter miró con ceño fruncido a Madre Súper, sintiendo que las manos le ardían cual fuego vivo. La Hermana Teresa tenía abiertos sus ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la Madre Súper le calló, volviéndose a Peter a quien señaló con un dedo acusador.

-La Hermana Teresa te asignará tus deberes comunales, no habrá juegos ni premios para ti en dos semanas, Peter.

-Okai.

-¿Peter?

Tomó aire, bajando su cabeza. –Gashias pol sel mia Manada.

-Al salón de castigo.

Era un saloncito donde tenían que llevar unas pelotitas muy pesadas de un estante a otro bajo la mirada de sus adiestradores. Al mismo ritmo sin detenerse hasta que fuera momento de descansar, un ratito nada más y luego otra vez de vuelta a la paseada de las pelotitas. Con las manos adoloridas le costó mucho, pero Laula hizo como que no le interesó aquello. Luego seguía ponerse a limpiar los pupitres, tallar, lavar, tallar, pulir. Peter quiso llorar porque ahí le ardieron sus manitas por el jabón pero se cuidó de quejarse. A que no iba a ceder. Su estómago rugió por el hambre pero estaba castigado así que no había comida hasta que no terminara. Mami le recogió cuando todo terminó, con rostro muy agobiado, algo enojado. Peter besó su mejilla diciéndole que todo lo había hecho por Gwen, luego cayó rendido entre sus brazos.

Cenó a solas porque estaba castigado, eso no le angustió tanto como lo que Padre Lars fuese a decirle o hacerle. Para su sorpresa, solamente se echó a reír, vendando sus manitas para que se curaran rápido.

-Un puñetazo a Rupert, ¿eh?

-Hisho iolal a Wen.

-Me parece que hay nuevo líder de Manada Escolar, ¿eh?

Peter abrió sus ojos. -¿Mi?

-Claro, después de los castigos, no se puede ser líder y estar castigado, ¿eh?

-Um, nop.

Así fue la cosa más tranquila, preparándose para dormir con mami acomodándole en su camita. Peter le miró fijamente, mordiéndose un labio porque quiso preguntarle algo pero también no quería que se pusiera triste porque era sobre su Manada perdida. Al fin se armó de valor, tuvo demasiada curiosidad luego de tantas emociones tan fuertes, agarrando la mano de mami con fuerza para que le prestara atención.

-¿Mami?

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?

-Mi… -Peter tomó aire- ¿Me lo pareshko a mio papa? ¿Soi juelte como él lo jué?

Quiso brincar y abrazar a mami al ver esa mirada que no le gustaba, triste y húmeda, bien arrepentido de haber abierto el pico. Mami sonrió triste, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Te pareces a él.

-¡Nu ti pongash ashí! ¡Lo chento!

-Pero eres mejor, Peter, te estás haciendo muy fuerte.

-¿Sipos?

-Sí –mami rió y eso le tranquilizó- Ahora debes dormir, demasiadas travesuras para un solo día.

Cuando se inclinó para darle su beso de buenas noches, Peter atrapó su rostro entre sus manos, sonriéndole.

-Tu eles mi shol, selé juelte y nuka ti volvelán a latimal, io les pego. Ti amo, mami.

-Y yo te amo, tesoro. Buenas noches.

-Bunita noshe, mami.


	7. V. Tony

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

  

 

-Hey, Tony, ¿vas a quedarte?

-Sí, Charles, todavía no termino con esto.

-Okay, te dejo, debo ir a recoger a mis nenas.

-Suerte con eso.

-¡Adiós!

Stark vio salir a su amigo Beta por las puertas de cristal de su laboratorio. Dentro de la Comuna había tenido la oportunidad de instalar una réplica de su taller, en donde trabajaba y comunicaba con Pepper para asuntos de oficina. Se había hecho una nueva armadura por el simple placer de innovarla porque no serviría para otra cosa. Lars le había animado a hacerlo cuando le visitó la primera vez ahí en su lugar de trabajo en aquel Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo. No era igual a lo que solía estar acostumbrado más Charles hacía que todo fuese más llevadero con un humor de lo más peculiar aunque simple. Él había perdido a su esposa en un accidente, quedándose en la calle por los gastos que tuvo para recuperar el cuerpo de su pareja, llevándose a sus dos hijas gemelas cuando vendió la casa, volando a la Comuna donde le recibieron.

Era un excelente programador, amigo paciente al explicarle más sobre las costumbres de la Hermandad. Ahora que Peter había mostrado que su instinto Alfa era superior al de su generación, sin duda su educación como entrenamiento iban a cambiar. Le preocupaba lo que Alfa Tulskan fuese a opinar respecto a que un niño extranjero llegara a romperle la nariz a su hijo pero Lars tampoco era algo que despreciar. Charles le había comentado que muchos dentro de la Comuna consideraban que Alfa Von Hagen debía ser el número uno porque tenía mejores capacidades, más nadie tenía el valor de retar al Patriarca en aquella selección. Como tampoco en la de Tony, quien al llegar había tenido la opción de poder elegir con qué Alfa se quedaría, un obsequio de parte de la Hermandad de los Lobos como gesto de solidaridad.

Kurt Tulskan parecía ser la mejor elección, siendo el Alfa número uno, con medallas y trofeos que llenaban una sala entera. Pero no le agradó por su personalidad tan aplastante, agresiva de manera discreta. Luego estaba Alonso Castilla, un Alfa de ascendencia española que si bien era bastante caballeroso, era inflexible para mantener a sus Manadas. En cambio Lars Von Hagen, pese a su aspecto intimidante como su voz, le hizo sentir seguro, bienvenido. Que no era una carga sino todo lo contrario, un honor que se uniera a su Manada. Tulskan le advirtió que Von Hagen siendo el tercero en la Comuna no tenía muchas cualidades como Alfa líder, aquello terminó por confirmar la elección del castaño, quien comunicó al Patriarca su decisión y éste le entregó su collar Omega para que Lars le marcara antes de colocárselo.

Desde ese primer momento, Lars fue sumamente considerado con él, teniendo una paciencia de Job hasta que al fin se relajó lo suficiente para unirse a él y dejar que le hiciera su Marca. Jamás le presionó al adoptar las maneras de la Comuna de un día para otro. Fue a pasos lentos con ellos dos, más tratándose de él, quien tenía una obvia resistencia al nunca haber experimentado lo que era pertenecer a una Manada tan unida ni tan fuerte. Lars Von Hagen era tan fuerte como Tulskan, lo que sucedía era que no gobernaba con puño de hierro a los suyos ni tampoco los amenazaba como los otros dos Alfas lo hacían. Abogaba más por la lealtad espontánea que la obediencia temerosa. Tony a veces pensaba que sería bueno enamorarse de alguien así pero su corazón estaba muy deshecho para volver a sentir tal cariño.

-“ _Jefe, tenemos visita_.”

-Visión –sonrió el millonario, levantándose de su silla, dejando a un lado sus artefactos para ir hacia el balcón del laboratorio.

Visión le visitaba con frecuencia, pese a que Tony mismo le había dicho que era libre y debía explorar el mundo. La verdad sea dicha, su presencia era como un placebo que le ayudaba a olvidar amargos momentos antes de su llegada a la Comuna, que le recordaba que no todo lo que había creado era un error como le acusaban los demás. Visión era discreto para informarle de ciertos temas sensibles, más jamás le mentía en una pregunta directa, como la que le hizo una vez intercambiados los saludos como un enorme, largo abrazo en silencio, ahí en el balcón. Según había leído en los periódicos que Viernes le mostró, los Vengadores estaban de vuelta, el mundo volvía a dormir tranquilo con sus héroes vigilando por la paz y el bienestar.

-Todo está bien –respondió muy quieto.

-¿Qué tal te llevas con el equipo? ¿O debo decir Manada?

-Equipo sería más puntual. Estamos tranquilos.

-No estás hablando con nadie, ¿verdad, Visión?

-Es algo… difícil.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Encuentro obstáculos para una convivencia más integrada.

-Intenta perdonarlos.

Visión sonrió apenas, mirando hacia el balcón. –No puedo.

-¿Ni con Wanda?

-Menos con ella.

-Visión…

-Sucede algo –le confesó en un susurro- Porque cada vez que veo su rostro, regresa a mí la caída del Coronel Rhodes, como estabas tan malherido sobre la nieve, allá en Siberia. Y no deseo acercarme ni escuchar su voz porque tengo un pensamiento recurrente que me dice que nunca me vio como yo la vi a ella. Que nadie tuvo la voluntad de ver a través de nuestros ojos.

-Tampoco es que tuviésemos razón absoluta, Visión –suspiró el castaño- Hubo errores de nuestra parte.

-En un balance comparativo, nuestros errores no dejaron a nadie en el hospital ni paralítico. Nadie quedó con un bebé huérfano.

Tony apretó una sonrisa, bajando su mirada. –Se perdió más en la guerra y nadie lloró por ello.

-Estoy de acuerdo en proteger a este mundo, es bello, hay cosas buenas en él, merece ser custodiado. Pero no puedo tener una convivencia con ellos en el mismo sitio donde escuché a Peter llorar de dolor.

El castaño iba a replicar pero solo negó, tallándose un ojo aprisa. Entendía que parte de JARVIS siguiera en la memoria de Visión y por eso, tuviera ese comportamiento con el resto de los Vengadores. Lo agradecía aunque fuese algo incorrecto. Visión le abrazó de nuevo, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Tal vez un día las cosas sean mejores, pero hoy solamente pueden ser de esta manera.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, Visión.

-Protegiendo este lugar, lo soy.

-Eres todo un caballero –bromeó Stark, más tranquilo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Ambos se volvieron hacia Ava, quien les sonrió, mirándoles por turnos. Ava era una creación especial de Tony, cuando la Hermandad le solicitó la invención de una inteligencia como Viernes para la Comuna. Si bien tenían un sistema de seguridad aceptable, con su ayuda esperaban proteger su legado por más tiempo. Con los recursos más que generosos de la Comuna, Ava nació un día. Tenía un cuerpo sintético inteligente, no igual al de Visión pero suficiente para dejarle andar en la isla aunque Ava raramente salía del Centro de Investigación, siendo su muy fiel aprendiz en el laboratorio. Ella le había auxiliado en la terminación de su armadura. El millonario siempre la veía como la muestra de que sus creaciones no siempre terminaban en abominaciones que luego trataban de destruir el mundo.

-Ava –saludó sonriente Visión.

-Noté cierto nivel de estrés en Tony, quise asegurarme de que se encontraba bien, no pretendía interrumpir su charla privada.

-Ah, no, no estoy bien Ava. Solo que recordar cierto pasado me provoca migraña.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo. –Entiendo la broma.

-Supongo que ustedes dos quieren hablar ahora a solas –Tony arqueó una ceja- Estaré adentro, tengo que terminar unos reportes para Pepper. Por favor, pequeños, si van a volver a hackear el Pentágono, dejen todo tal y como lo encontraron, ¿de acuerdo?

Ava rió cantarina, tomando la mano de Visión. –No tocaremos el Pentágono.

-Ah, deberías aprender mejores cosas de mí, Ava –amonestó el castaño.

Entre Viernes y Visión, Ava aprendía de su autoconciencia aunque ya llevaba buen camino recorrido. Tenía un carácter dulce, protector. No necesitó mucho para hacer migas con Visión, quien era más que un solícito guía sobre el mundo. Tony sospechaba que algo más sucedía pero era demasiado pronto, de momento estaba seguro que Ava protegía a la Comuna, controlaba con fluidez y precisión toda la información y sistemas, desde que ella tomara las riendas de la infraestructura como redes, los problemas habían desaparecido. Había que agradecer a Viernes por ello. Sí, era como una hija, tenía que aceptarlo, una que le llenaba de orgullo. Por eso siempre buscaba mejorar su cuerpo artificial con partes translúcidas estéticas que la propia IA había diseñado para sí misma. Todos en la Hermandad estaban encantados con ella, un plus para su estadía.

Siguió escribiendo sus reportes e instrucciones para Pepper, quien se había quedado preocupada luego de que Rhodey le hablara por teléfono sobre la visita de Steve Rogers al hospital. Su amiga incondicional estaba hecha una furia, no entendía la necedad del capitán por querer sacarle de la Comuna so pretexto de estar en grave peligro. Tony le calmó, era imposible que eso sucediera porque en primer lugar, él ya era parte de la Comuna, de sus Manadas, tendrían que exterminarlos a todos para que les abandonara. Tenía a Ava, tenía a Lars, tenía una vida tranquila en aquella isla junto a su pequeño Peter. Extrañaba esa vida de Vengadores, de peligros, misiones y algunos momentos chuscos pero se daba cuenta como lo había mencionado Visión, que ellos jamás le habían visto como él sí lo hizo. Como una Manada.

-¿Aun trabajando?

La voz de Ava le interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que mirara hacia el reloj, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que llegara Visión, el cual se había marchado ya. El castaño sonrió, terminando con su último papeleo antes de levantarse, dejando que Viernes apagara todo.

-Es hora de irme, seguramente vendrán a buscarme, es muy tarde.

-Quisiera hacer una pregunta.

-Claro, Ava.

-No tengo datos de entrada sobre la relación de Wanda Maximoff y Visión.

Stark se quedó quieto, mirándole fijamente antes de torcer una sonrisa y seguir guardando sus cosas en el morral que solía traer consigo al trabajo.

-Porque no hay tal relación, Ava. Solo fueron amigos y compañeros de equipo.

-Yo…

-¿Sí?

-Quisiera generar datos.

Tony se detuvo de nuevo, tratando de entender. Cuando lo hizo, se talló su nuca algo sorprendido, buscando las palabras correctas.

-Ava, ¿estás experimentando un afecto por Visión?

Ella lo meditó, bajando su cabeza unos segundos y volviendo a levantarla, caminando hacia el castaño para hablar casi en susurros.

-¿Es eso? Me gustaría ofrecer alguna clase de interacción que haga a Visión sonreír más, que encuentre mi compañía indispensable.

-Se llama enamoramiento.

-¿Puedo tenerlo?

-Bueno –Tony suspiró- Te voy a ser sincero, Ava, puedes tenerlo pero quiero que seas consciente de algo.

-¿Qué?

-Visión puede no corresponder ese afecto.

-Lo dudo, tengo probabilidades superiores al 60% de que no es así. No debes temer por mí, Tony, es una elección consciente y como tal reconozco sus alcances. Tan solo es que… pareciera que hubiera un malfuncionamiento en mis protocolos cuando le escucho hablar de aquella guerra. Me gustaría que se borraran esos datos de su memoria, que no hubiera nada que lo lastimara. Yo no hubiera hecho lo que la Señorita Maximoff hizo, jamás atentaría contra la vida de Visión de esa manera tan ruda, para luego abandonarle sin mayores explicaciones.

-Ahora estás experimentando celos. Créeme que no son buenos.

-“ _Habla la experiencia_.”

-Cállate, Viernes. Estoy educando a Ava.

-Quiero tenerlos si eso me deja alcanzar a Visión.

-Okay, Ava, de acuerdo, vamos a repasar una vez más eso del amor y sus consecuencias. Quiero que leas con calma ciertos libros. Con calma y los analices, mañana hablaremos de esto.

-No debes temer, Tony.

-Soy un padre preocupado.

Ava sonrió, poniendo una mano delicada sobre su hombro. –Sé que lo he dicho varias veces, pero considero pertinente repetirlo. Tú no creaste a Ultrón, se hizo a sí mismo y era malo de esencia. Tampoco eres culpable de sus actos en Sokovia. Creaste a Visión, creaste a Viernes, me has dado vida a mí. Debería probarte que las cosas que haces, no son dañinas.

-“ _Amén a eso_.”

-Viernes, juro que voy a reprogramarte.

-Analizaré lo que me digas, lo meditaré.

-Gracias, Ava.

-Descansa, Tony.

Ava era realmente asombrosa y le costaba trabajo creer sus palabras ante su generosidad y calidez tan inusuales. Viernes le había dicho en broma que Ava era el reflejo de su verdadera personalidad, cosa que le costó un reinicio total por parte de Tony al ofenderse. Ahora estaba enamorada de Visión. El tiempo diría en que desembocaría aquel asunto, esperaba de todo corazón que en algo bueno, suficiente con las tragedias familiares. Dejó a Ava leyendo sus recomendaciones, bajando hasta la entrada del centro para caminar hacia la avenida empedrada donde leyó un mensaje de su celular. Lars iría por él. No le extrañó siendo ya noche, las estrellas brillaban claras en el oscuro firmamento con el aroma del bosque cercano en el aire. Peter ya debía estar durmiendo. El castaño sintió un escalofrío que precedió a una mano pesada sobre su hombro que le hizo respingar.

Kurt Tulskan.

Jadeó, bajando su cabeza sin poder evitarlo ante la presencia de aquel agresivo Alfa, conteniéndose cuando se le acercó demasiado, olfateando su temor más instintivo que consciente.

-Buenas noches, Alfa Tulskan.

Era alto, fornido con sus cabellos rubios claros y cortos que terminaban en puntas, en esa característica de los miembros de la Hermandad, con sus ojos gris oscuro clavados en su persona.

-Un niño muy fuerte, tu Peter.

-Gracias, Alfa Tulskan.

-Eso habla de los buenos genes de quien le gestó.

Tony jaló aire. –Gracias.

Respingó de nuevo ante un rugido en su oído, de buena gana le hubiera empujado pero ningún Omega podía ser descortés con Alfa alguno.

-Si me hubieras elegido, a estas alturas ya te hubiera preñado. Von Hagen no hace su trabajo.

-Lo hace Alfa Tulskan –el castaño se armó de valor- Pero resulta que si tuve la oportunidad de elegir a mi Alfa, también tengo la decisión de cuando le daré descendencia.

Lo que fuera a decir ese espantoso Alfa se quedó en el aire, otra esencia más conocida vino a competir con la de Tulskan. Lars había llegado. Stark no se lo pensó para ir al lado de su Alfa quien de inmediato le abrazó por los hombros sin dejar de mirar al otro, apenas si saludándole por educación más que por buena voluntad. Ese tema comenzaba a hacerle mella en su tranquilidad, siendo un Omega con probada fertilidad, era de esperarse que en un momento dado le comunicara a su Manada y a la Comuna la feliz noticia de un nuevo integrante. Y no era que Lars tuviera problemas con ello porque ya había tenido sus propios hijos en la familia, pero algo sucedía que no podía volver a gestar. No quería que eso se convirtiera en un problema, cualquier cosa que atentara su estancia y la de Peter en la Comuna siempre le estresaba. Su Alfa debió notarlo bajó la velocidad, mirándole de reojo.

-¿Qué sucede, Tony?

Imposible mentirle. –No he podido darte un hijo.

Lars rió de esa manera despreocupada que pocas veces se le veía, su mano acarició su cuello, buscando su nuca para relajarle.

-¿Eso te pone así?

-Tulskan… Alfa Tulskan dijo…

-Me importa un cuerno su opinión. Está furioso porque Peter consiguió su medalla por la escalada y su hijo no, sin contar que además le rompió la nariz por soquete. Tiene el orgullo herido, nada más, no debes tomar en cuenta sus palabras.

-Pero…

-Tony –Lars entrecerró sus ojos- No estás conmigo para que me llenes de hijos, ¿o sí?

-… no.

-Entonces deja de angustiarte. Si llega a suceder, bien, pero si no, también estará bien. Yo nací aquí, como ya bien sabes, mi madre Yustas Von Hagen siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí. Es mi hogar que protegeré cueste lo que cueste. Sé que tus amigos me consideran un asesino despiadado, pero yo no he asesinado niños como lo hizo Romanov, o he sido un ladrón de toda la vida como Lang. Las vidas que he arrancado han sido seleccionadas por la Hermandad como peligros potentes para la paz, la Comuna no está exenta de peligros, si una guerra estalla en el mundo, la sufriremos también, si alguien libera una bomba con un virus mortal, nosotros también lo pagaremos. Me mancharía mis manos cuantas veces fuesen necesarias si eso asegura que Peter tenga la oportunidad de realizar sus sueños.

-Yo no te juzgo, Alfa. Nos has dado más de lo que pensamos recibiríamos.

-El Capitán Rogers afirma que estás en peligro con nosotros pero nunca hizo nada por evitar que llegaras aquí.

-Solo es su orgullo trabajando –musitó Tony mirando hacia el bosque por el que pasaban.

-¿Los Vengadores están arrepentidos de lo que te hicieron?

-No lo sé…

-No lo están, siguen juzgándote. Así no funciona una Manada de Guerra.

-¿Cómo funcionan, Lars?

Éste le miró unos segundos antes de volver la vista al camino.

-Honor, verdad y justicia las gobiernan. Todos son importantes. Una Manada de Guerra es la más poderosa de todas porque tiene la capacidad de pelear con tal poder que no hay otra cosa igual, pero necesita de la completa entrega de sus miembros y eso solamente lo consigues con un Vínculo libre de mentiras, agresiones y dolores provocados por más mentiras, agresiones y dolores. Si un miembro es herido, todos responden, si uno miembro comete un error, todos aceptan el error como suyo. Jamás se dividen.

-Suena genial.

-Ya lo verás cuando Peter tenga la suya.

-¿Crees que hará una Manada de Guerra?

-Bueno –su Alfa sonrió- Si ha podido romperle la nariz a su líder para tomar su lugar con apenas tres años, imagina lo que hará cuando sea grande.

Tony regresó más calmado, pensando en las palabras de Lars el resto del camino a la mansión cuyas luces ya estaban apagándose por la hora. En el recibidor encontraron a Rumiko, en pijama y sosteniendo su abultado vientre que Lars acarició antes de besar su frente.

-¿Por qué estás levantada tan tarde? Deben tomar su descanso a las horas correctas.

-Este pequeño Alfa no sabe de horarios –rió Rumiko- Esperaba por Tony, ¿puedo hablar con él unos momentos, Alfa Von Hagen?

-Por supuesto.

La joven Omega tomó la mano del castaño, dando las buenas noches a su Alfa y subiendo a las habitaciones de la futura madre. Rumiko era hija de un prominente político en Japón, su futuro estaba casi asegurado pero en la universidad, ella se enamoró de un chico Beta que la embarazó y luego desapareció cuando Rumiko le anunció su gestación. Una noche, mientras dormía, su padre apareció más que furioso al haberse enterado de su deshonra y casi la mató a golpes. Ella perdió a su bebé en el hospital. Ahí su madre le dijo que no tenía más hogar, tendiéndole una tarjeta con los datos de la Comuna, era lo más que podía hacer por ella. Tony había hecho migas con Rumiko desde que llegaran a la isla, era una joven brillante, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos, cuidando de los pequeños aunque tuvieran a sus nadas o cuidadoras. Ahora esperaba su primer hijo con Lars.

-¿Qué sucede, Rumiko?

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

Fueron hasta su recámara, ahí el castaño vio sobre la cama toda una colección de piezas de joyería que le hicieron silbar ante su calidad como diseño. Rumiko había retomado sus estudios y ahora empezaba una discreta compañía bajo la tutela de su Alfa. Tenía un talento para todas esas chucherías que le tuvieron varios minutos admirando hasta que tomó una discreta pulsera que levantó para admirarla mejor. La joven nipona estaba radiante.

-Tomé en cuenta tus consejos sobre el metal y mira, ya tengo mi primera colección.

-Felicidades Rumiko, son… maravillosas.

-Quédate con ésa, es mi obsequio por haberme ayudado.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la orilla de la cama, Rumiko colocando la pulsera que Tony levantó ya en su muñeca para verla de nuevo. Delgadas hojas en oro negro entretejidas con toques dorados.

-Gracias por el obsequio.

Rumiko asintió, sobando su vientre. –Sé que aún no te acostumbras a todo esto, pero verás que con el tiempo lo encontrarás muy valioso.

-Lo hago, pequeña.

-Yo también tuve miedo cuando llegué a la Comuna, pero… -la joven se encogió de hombros, desviando su mirada- Pero aquí estamos bien, Tony, no hay nada para nosotros allá afuera. A nadie le importamos allá. Nuestros hijos llevarán nuestros nombres, con orgullo, no como afuera, que debes ponerle el nombre de tu Alfa o tu Beta, haciéndote a un lado. Tal vez el collar parece humillante, para mí lo fue un tiempo, pero luego me di cuenta que llevarlo es un orgullo, le dices a los demás que no estás sola, que nadie… que nadie va a entrar a tu recámara a golpearte hasta que abortes.

-Rumiko… -el castaño le abrazó- Lars jamás permitirá que alguien te lastime.

-Lo sé, estoy segura de ello. Aquí tengo una familia enorme, una oportunidad de ser alguien, de vivir como no lo hubiera hecho en otro lado. Aquí nadie nos hará daño, Tony. Nadie va a darse la media vuelta, abandonándote porque te creen indigno, o que no eres lo suficientemente valioso… sin mentiras ni pretextos tontos que solamente te dicen que al final, nunca sintieron nada por ti.

-Hey, tranquila, no es bueno para el bebé que mami se ponga así.

Rumiko rió, limpiándose unas lágrimas antes de estamparle un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo.

-Tú por ser tan linda, pero lo serás más durmiendo. Gracias por el regalo, Rumi, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Tony-chan.


	8. VI. Steve

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando el Patriarca Wolfgang Schnee entró a la sala de conferencias privada de Naciones Unidas, Steve entendió porque era el líder de la Comuna. Su esencia era aplastante, como un tsunami que todo lo derriba. Más de un representante se removió en su asiento ante su presencia. Hasta a ellos, los Vengadores, les costó trabajo mantenerse ecuánimes. Con su sotana negra con un medallón de plata y sus grisáceos cabellos que caían a sus hombros como una barba ligeramente larga, se le podía tomar por un sacerdote misionero, salvo esos ojos gris claro que perforaron cada rostro que alcanzó, evitándolos a ellos, en lo alto de la sala y bien ocultos por la barda de seguridad, testigos de lo que se diría en esa reunión respecto a la solicitud de Nicholas Fury de llamar a Tony Stark de vuelta con ellos por motivos de alta seguridad. Necesitaban al Hombre de Hierro.

El Patriarca traía consigo un cuerpo de seguridad pero el capitán lo consideró más una formalidad decorativa de su parte que una verdadera necesidad. Schnee lucía fuerte y en perfecto estado de salud pese a su edad. Clint le apodó al acto el Presidente Snow, referencia que no le quedó clara más no preguntó al respecto porque aquel imponente Alfa se puso unos finos lentes, leyendo los papeles que habían dejado para él en el estrado ubicado en el centro de la sala circular con los representantes más importantes de Naciones Unidas sentados alrededor, igual que el comité de vigilancia de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, el Secretario de Estado y Everett Ross. Fury estaba también aunque sentado apartado del resto, mirando receloso al líder de la Hermandad de los Lobos quien sonrió cordial a todos, cerrando la carpeta con suavidad.

-Damas, caballeros, es toda una sorpresa vernos reunidos una vez más aquí –inició su discurso con una voz melodiosa pero grave- Sé que han viajado de diferentes partes distantes en el globo tan solo por esta junta. Quisiera entonces acortar esto para ahorrarles tiempo. La respuesta de la Comuna es no, Anthony Edward Stark no volverá con los Vengadores.

-Creo que no leyó del todo el reporte, Su Excelencia –replicó Everett con educación.

-No hace falta, comisionado, la cuestión es que Anthony es un Omega, todos aquí sabemos que los Omegas son poco comunes pero valiosos, al menos para nosotros. No vamos a ofrecer a uno de los nuestros como carne de cañón solamente porque ustedes han cometido errores.

-La Comuna no hizo mucho cuando la invasión Chitauri o la pelea contra Ultrón –refutó Fury.

-Tampoco lo hizo Naciones Unidas cuando la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico, la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial… la Guerra de Vietnam o los Genocidios de Sudamérica –el Patriarca le miró fijamente pero sin perder su sonrisa- No hablemos de responsabilidades porque ustedes salen perdiendo, Coronel. Todos los aquí presentes están vivos gracias a nuestras Manadas que salvaron el día cuando ustedes se dieron por vencidos.

-El Señor Stark es un miembro muy valioso de los Vengadores –insistió el comisionado- Su participación como el Hombre de Hierro es urgente en esta emergencia, Su Excelencia.

-Con toda sinceridad, no veo en qué forma les ayuda. Al tratar de detener a ciertos fugitivos, cuando desobedecieron premeditadamente la orden de 117 países, nuestro Omega terminó en el hospital con severos daños en su cuerpo. Ninguno de ustedes hizo algo cuando los medios se abalanzaron sobre su nombre cual hienas hambrientas. Ahora quieren que vuelva a colaborar con quienes evidentemente le traicionaron pese a que los protegió haciendo enmiendas en los Acuerdos de Sokovia, beneficiando incluso a… oh… ahora comprendo.

-¿Qué comprende, Excelencia? –preguntó uno de los representantes.

Schnee juntó las puntas de sus dedos sobre el respaldo del templete, sonriendo depredador.

-Lamento la confusión, me queda claro su necesidad, bien es cierto que hay una emergencia mundial con respecto a este grupo… HYDRA. Pero lo más importante es que necesitan de los conocimientos de nuestro Omega para sanar y devolver a su Manada al Omega llamado… -buscó en la carpeta- … Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, alias el Soldado de Invierno. Es bastante comprensible, nosotros lo hemos hecho en casa. Solamente un Omega sabe cómo sanar a otro Omega.

-Excelencia… -Everett Ross parpadeó confundido.

-Nuestro Anthony puede ayudar en la rehabilitación del Omega de los Vengadores, para que formen al fin su Manada de Guerra y puedan hacer frente a HYDRA. Dada su experiencia como el Hombre de Hierro con ellos todos esos años, tiene los conocimientos para entrenar a este sargento. Puesto de esa manera, la Comuna está de acuerdo con ello. Las Manadas son vitales para sobrevivir.

-Pero…

-Sin embargo, aún con esta petición desesperada me temo que impondré mis condiciones, no puedo volver a la Comuna y pedirle al Alfa de nuestro Anthony que le permita salir por un tiempo indeterminado para ayudar al Omega en cuestión.

-¿Condiciones? –T’Challa, siendo del comité, estaba abajo y no lucía contento.

-Anthony auxiliará a los Vengadores, pero tendrá libertad absoluta para regresar a la Comuna en los tiempos que considere necesarios. Cualquier daño sobre su persona que resulte como producto de un descuido, omisión o alevosía por parte de los Vengadores se considerará como una violación a la soberanía de la Comuna, por lo tanto, exigiremos que se cumpla el Pacto de los Lobos.

Natasha intercambió una mirada con Steve, aquello significaba que los países más poderosos inscritos en Naciones Unidas se unirían para combatir al enemigo de la Comuna. Si los Acuerdos de Sokovia les habían hecho huir y terminar en Wakanda, eso era la muerte segura. La Comuna no tenía un ejército formal, así que cuando las naciones solicitaron la primera ayuda de la Hermandad, ésta les hizo firmar un pacto de ayuda mutua en caso de agresión a sus miembros como pago por sus servicios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Wolfgang Schnee le había dado vuelta al documento que tantos desvelos le costara a Everett Ross y Nick Fury redactar. Steve sabía por qué el Patriarca quería intervalos de tiempo para que Tony volviera a la isla, su hijo no podía estar tanto tiempo sin él. Claro que no iban a dejar ir a Peter, era su rehén para que el castaño no huyera de ellos.

-Bueno… -una mujer tomó la palabra- Suena a una petición lógica.

-Lo es, Madame, estaremos gustosos de proveer una vez más el auxilio que el mundo requiere a través de las prodigiosas manos de nuestro Omega. Enviaremos los documentos requisitorios pertinentes tan pronto como vuelva a mi hogar. Damas, caballeros, fue un gusto saludarles, que tengan un excelente día.

Nadie le detuvo. Scott silbó cuando la esencia del Patriarca desapareció, mesándose sus cabellos. Los demás respiraron aliviados, mirándose entre sí, confundidos como preocupados. Bucky había despertado al llegar al complejo de los Vengadores, pero luego de un brote del Soldado de Invierno que les costó mucho trabajo contener, solicitó después de escuchar que estudiaban su caso para liberarle de todo cargo, que le devolvieran a su cámara hasta encontrar un remedio seguro contra el fantasma de HYDRA que azotaba su mente. La Comuna estaba bien enterada del hecho, Schnee había hecho su movida con base en ello. Poco le consoló el hecho de saber que Tony se presentaría. No lo haría en las mejores condiciones. El capitán miró a Visión, no lejos de ellos, con mirada distante como siempre esperando por sus órdenes.

Si tan sólo pudiera decirle…

Ya no dormía de pensar en cómo sería su hijo, que color de ojos tendría, si era un niño extrovertido o tímido, qué le gustaba comer, qué cosas jugar. Desesperaba por dentro porque mantenía ese secreto consigo, no quería que los demás supieran, perjudicaría las cosas y estaban pisando sobre un campo minado. Bien, la única que lo sabía era Natasha pero la rusa era toda una experta reconociendo secretos como obteniéndolos. Sin embargo, no había podido extraer nada de información sobre Peter, era como si no existiera y eso le frustró más. Fury les llamó, bajando de aquel balcón escondido para reunirse en los jardines interiores de Naciones Unidas. Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con las sorpresas que el Patriarca les había dejado caer.

-No esperen a que Stark sea amable con ustedes, con bastante probabilidad será hostil, por lo que más quieran, córtense la lengua antes de insultarle –gruñó Fury- Por más que les provoque no hagan nada que les ponga en la mira de los misiles rusos, por favor.

-¿Así vamos a rescatarle? –preguntó Scott con un mohín.

-Tendrá que ser así. Sean buenos niños y todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

Fue más fácil de decir que de hacer, sobre todo por la manera tan abrupta en que un día apareció el Hombre de Hierro. Estaban en pleno vuelo en el Quinjet, en dirección hacia Australia cuando Hill les confirmó la aparición de una armadura en rojo volando junto a ellos. No hubo saludos, ni charlas bromistas con referencias culturales de doble sentido. Tony se mantuvo callado todo el vuelo al que se unió Visión. Dentro de su armadura, fue imposible para el rubio olfatearle. Llegaron al desierto australiano con un ambiente tenso, revisando la ubicación de una recién abandonada base que había servido de contacto para HYDRA. Steve dio las órdenes, todos obedecieron mirando de reojo la armadura que también se movió pero no retiró su casco. Todo el tiempo siempre dentro de aquel maldito armatoste que parecía ser su muro entre ellos dos.

Luego de Australia, se desviaron a Shangai donde verían a Fury, ahí habían encontrado un grupo de programadores al servicio de Helmut Zemo, ajenos a su muerte que habían enviado información encriptada a una dirección fantasma perteneciente a HYDRA. Zemo con HYDRA, no podía ser peor. Tony no salía de su armadura pero Fury les hizo señas de no hablar nada al respecto, debían y tenían que entender que siendo de otra Manada, un Omega solía comportarse con hostilidad por más buena voluntad que mostrara. A eso le sumaban los pendientes entre ellos. Cuando llegaron al hotel para descansar al fin, fue que por fin la armadura se abrió tan elegante como maravillosa, revelando a un serio castaño cuya mirada fue al suelo de inmediato. Sam le miró. Traía puesto su traje negro para la armadura, pero estaba luciendo su collar que resaltaba por encima de la ropa.

Y ese infernal aroma a otro Alfa.

-Estaré en mi habitación –fue lo que dijo Tony antes de que alguien abriera la boca, girándose sobre sus talones para salir de la sala común y tomar el pasillo a su recámara.

Sintió sus nudillos tronar pero se contuvo. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Los demás se volvieron a él, unos confundidos, otros sin saber qué pensar. Era mejor calmarse, descansar hasta una nueva misión. Debía hallar la manera de hablar con su Omega… su Tony, antes de que las cosas pudieran empeorar porque con su suerte, era probable que ocurrieran. Pero debía ir con calma, le había quedado claro que el millonario estaba con los muros tan altos en un claro signo de rechazo. Se quedarían en Shangai una semana, mientras las Fuerzas Conjuntas podían dar con el resto de los aliados de HYDRA. Mientras tanto, debían hacer pequeñas misiones alrededor. Nada muy complicado. Tony no hablaba con nadie, solamente con Visión que igualmente se transformaba al dirigirle la palabra, del distante aunque cordial a uno alegre, bromista.

Las comidas en grupo eran de lo más incómodas, con su Omega leyendo distraído su tableta, ajeno a los demás, en todo ese tiempo jamás les había mirado a los ojos. Si lo hacía dentro de su armadura era un misterio, lo que sucedía con más regularidad de la que a Steve le gustara. Una noche había conseguido quedarse a solas en el techo del hotel con Tony, pero éste le gruñó en cuanto quiso levantar una mano como gesto de cortesía al bajar de las escaleras. Natasha le animaba, diciéndole que no se diera por vencido, podían rescatarle,  rescatar a su hijo. La semana estaba por terminar como su paciencia, algo le decía que después de eso, no volverían a ver al Hombre de Hierro en largo tiempo a menos que un centenar de Chitauris estuvieran cayendo sobre el mundo.

Con la ayuda de la rusa, pudo tener a Tony a solas una vez más, esta vez en la sala de juntas donde solían escuchar a Fury como al comisionado Ross. El castaño leía aparentemente con atención unos informes pero Steve ya le conocía sus maneras, lo hacía por evadirle, estaba aburrido en realidad. Ahí estaba su oportunidad. Puso discretamente el seguro a las puertas, sin que le escuchara y que pensara que iba a salir. Tony levantó su mirada cuando le vio acercarse, obviamente desconcertado del fallo en sus cálculos, de inmediato poniéndose de pie, soltando los papeles con la idea de rodear la mesa y huir. No se lo permitió, estirando un brazo para atraparle por su cintura, atrayéndole rápidamente a su pecho con otro brazo sujetando sus dos muñecas cuando quiso atacarle. Era un Omega furioso cuyos gritos no cesaron en largo tiempo. Cuando Tony se ponía en modo testarudo, no había poder que lo calmara.

-Lo siento, Tony –fue lo primero que le dijo cuando al fin calló.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Suéltame!

-Jamás quise lastimarte, debes entenderlo.

-¡Capitán Rogers, te lo ordeno, suéltame ya! ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero nada de ti! ¿Oíste? ¡Nada!

-Perdóname.

Esos ojos furiosos vacilaron y le costó muchísimo no atraerle hacia sí para besarle con toda el alma. Todavía no. Primero tenía que demostrarle a Tony que lo que había entre ellos seguía vivo, estaba seguro que era capaz de percibirlo.

-Suéltame…

-Por favor, Tony, tienes que escucharme, tengo que decirte muchas cosas.

-Es demasiado tarde –por alguna razón, esas palabras le hirieron pero a causa del timbre adolorido de su todavía rebelde Omega.

-No… podemos hacerlo, Tony… juntos.

-¿Eso fue lo que pensaste cuando estrellaste el escudo de mi padre contra mí?

-Yo…

-Solo intentas quedar bien, como siempre –siseó Tony buscando zafarse- Jamás te importé, ni te importo ahora, solo quieres sanar tu orgullo herido.

-No, mientes Tony, quiero… quiero que vuelvas a mi lado.

-Nunca tuve un lugar contigo.

-Tony…

-Déjame ir.

-No –Steve le abrazó con fuerza, impidiéndole escapar- No te perderé de nuevo. Esta vez no vas a hacerme a un lado como lo hiciste antes.

-¡Que me sueltes con un carajo!

La furia de su Omega se renovó hasta que al fin, luego de patadas, intentos de puñetazos y una que otra mordida, se calmó entre apagados sollozos. Steve le jaló consigo a una silla donde le acomodó en su regazo, no soltándole ni un instante. Le dolía, claro que le dolía verle así, percibir tanta amargura que había estado llevando. Quería decirle que sabía de Peter, que todo eso lo había hecho solo por ellos, para ponerlos a salvo de la Comuna, y si hacía falta, del mundo. Pero todavía no, Steve estaba bien consciente de que si mencionaba a su hijo, Tony reaccionaría muy mal, sus muros no habían caído del todo, seguía a la defensiva. Primero… primero tenía que hacerle ver cuánto le extrañaba, cuánto le quería.

-Perdóname, Tony, me arrepiento de todo el daño que te causé.

-… no lo dices en serio…

-Lo digo muy en serio.

-Me olvidaste.

-Nunca, Tony, en todo momento te llevo en mi mente.

-Mentiroso. Ya deja de mentirme.

Steve atrapó su mentón, haciendo que le mirara, limpiando una lágrima fugitiva con su pulgar.

-Si pudiera, daría mi vida por regresar en el tiempo y salvarte como no lo hice, por estar a tu lado cuando debí hacerlo. Pero no puedo, lo que sí puedo hacer es buscarte y no dejarte ir, Tony. Déjame protegerte, déjame estar a tu lado, por favor.

-No…

-Te necesito.

-… te fuiste…

-Y siempre me recriminaré por ello. No sabes cuánto me pesa.

Ahí estaba, esa mirada que probablemente nadie conocía, el verdadero Tony, vulnerable, cariñoso, que siempre había tenido que defenderse solo de un mundo que le puso a prueba una y otra vez arrebatándole lo que más amaba, quitándole todo cuando lo creía seguro. Steve le sonrió, sintiendo sus propios ojos humedecerse, acariciando sus cabellos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimar algo tan hermoso? Le besó porque ya no pudo más, robándole el aliento de su Omega que se estremeció al contacto. Había algo, algo entre ellos que no podía explicar y que cobró fuerza cuando se besaron tan desesperadamente. Era como haber estado sediento por largo tiempo y de pronto encontrar una fuente de agua fresca. Un remanso de paz que ambos necesitaban.

Mordió esos rosados labios, reclamando con su lengua aquella boca que se rindió ante él, sintiendo las manos del castaño aferrarse a sus cabellos con fuerza. Steve quiso llorar, había demasiado dolor en su precioso Omega, años sufriendo en soledad, no quiso imaginar qué clase de cosas. A nada estuvo de arrancarle el endemoniado collar pero una vez más se contuvo. Debía ser la voluntad de Tony el que así sucediera, no funcionaría si él se imponía de esa manera. Igual que revelara la existencia de Peter. Con calma, se dijo una vez más, podía lograrlo pero tenía que ganar esa confianza primero. Tuvo una idea, serpenteando una mano sobre el costado de Tony, sintiéndole estremecer una vez más. Sí, así. Solamente él y solamente él, sabía cómo tocarle. Su mano bajó a su cintura que apretó un poco, deslizándose a su cadera haciendo suaves círculos antes de bajarla por completo a su entrepierna.

-… ¡n-no…!

-Sssshh…

-Steve…

Calló su débil queja con un nuevo beso, una mano se aferró a su muñeca pero igualmente sin fuerza, más temblando que deteniéndole en sus caricias. Tony gimió y se decidió a un movimiento más atrevido, desabrochando su pantalón, colando su mano debajo del bóxer. La manera en que se arqueó el castaño contra él casi le roba la razón, por nada abogando a su cabeza fría, tampoco podía ir tan lejos. Solo… solo hasta el punto de probarle cómo ellos dos estaban conectados sin importar tiempo y distancia. Su Omega prácticamente ronroneó, pegándose a su cuello que besó como pidiendo más. Steve le sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Eres lo más hermoso de mi vida, Tony.

Él solamente dejó caer su cabeza cuando su mano fue más abajo, tocando su entrada ya húmeda que acarició sin prisas antes de introducir un par de dedos. Las manos del castaño se aferraron a su playera, casi rasguñando, con sus mejillas rojas y pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente con labios entreabiertos. Nunca habría otro Alfa que pudiera hacerle sentir así, algo en su interior se lo decía. No importaban marcas ajenas o collares obligados, Tony era suyo para siempre, como él también lo era para el castaño. Lamió su sien, moviendo sus dedos en un vaivén lento pero que le permitió alcanzar cierto punto que hizo gritar a su Omega, apretando sus dedos de forma muy tentadora. Pero todavía no. Había demasiado miedo y recelo en él. Su boca alcanzó su cuello, por encima del collar que protegía sus glándulas, apenas dejando un espacio pequeño que mordió, presionando de lleno dentro de Tony a quien le sintió temblar con otro grito ahogado, alcanzando su orgasmo.

Prácticamente cayó sin sentido en su regazo, respirando agitado mientras Steve alcanzó unas servilletas de la mesa para limpiar a ambos, atento a las reacciones de su Omega de ojos entrecerrados, pero de expresión relajada. La hostilidad había desaparecido. Besó sus labios antes de cargarle en brazos, para llevarle a su habitación. Tony se lo permitió, apenas si reaccionando cuando sintió la suavidad de la cama en la que le depositó, mirándole con aprehensión pero le reconfortó, sin soltarle en todo momento, susurrándole al oído que estaba a salvo. Con tiernos mimos pudo hacerle dormir, admirando su rostro ya más tranquilo. Steve pasó sus manos por sus facciones, acomodando sus cabellos descompuestos, besando su mejilla y cuello, abrazándole por completo contra su pecho. El aroma tan suave y tranquilizador de su Omega también le trajo un sueño descansado, reparador.

Steve solamente despertó al sentir un frío repentino, abriendo sus ojos en medio de su habitación a oscuras, con las luces nocturnas de Shangai colándose por su ventana. Estaba solo. Tan profundamente dormido había caído que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando Tony había despertado y a quien no pudo ubicar cerca. Se levantó despacio, mesándose sus cabellos viendo la hora. Abrió la puerta, buscando a los demás que si estaban cerca pero consternados. Temiendo lo peor, fue a la sala donde ellos estaban reunidos. Natasha se levantó al acto. Seguía sin percibir el aroma del castaño, no al menos en ese piso ni el superior o inferior.

-¿Nat?

-Tony se marchó.


	9. Intermedio (Peter)

 

**HOJA DE HISTORIAL CLÍNICO**

Peter Stark  


_Fotografía de original para Archivos Secretos de la Comuna_

Destinario anónimo.

 


	10. VII. Peter

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

El barquito de papel previamente encerado serpenteó entre las rocas del río, siguiendo su curso hasta donde las aguas eran más bravas, perdiéndole de vista cuando la ruta del río torció hacia el bosque profundo donde se perdió su juguete de papel. Peter sonrió, dando un par de brinquitos, era su primera creación que no se hundía antes de perderse. Se giró hacia mami, esperando verle sonreír ante su logro al haber seguido sus instrucciones sobre cómo armar un barquito y ponerle cera, pero una vez más, mami estaba viendo a la nada, con su propio barco en mano, sentado sobre una roca llena de musgo con una expresión preocupada. Peter le miró atento. Desde que mami regresara del exterior había estado así, como si algo le preocupara, una inquietud que no desaparecía. A veces le daba la sensación de que intentaba decirle algo pero luego luego se arrepentía.

-¿Mami?

Quién sabe qué cosas había tenido que hacer allá afuera, Christopher le había dicho que por sus empresas tenía que ver cómo andaban aunque tuviera a su tía Pepper para eso. Eso estaba bien, lo que no estaba bien era esa mirada perdida que, cuando le llamaba, trataba de ocultarla como en esos momentos en que volvió a sonreírle, dándole su propio barco para que lo pusiera en el agua. Peter ya no quiso, prefería caminar por el bosque con esa lluviecita sobre ellos. Ambos traían un impermeable como sus botas para andar tranquilos, no eran gototas sino unas muy chiquitas que dejaban pasear. Tomó la mano de mami, caminando a su lado por la senda empedrada en silencio para que se relajara. No le gustaba nadita que estuviera así, y en ausencia de Padre Lars, debía cuidar de su mami como buen niño Alfa.

Tenía ganas de comentarle de la fiesta de Tommy pero lo dejó para después. Ya sería su cumpleaños y hasta tenían sus regalos porque obviamente habían sido invitados a su madriguera para la fiesta. Su amigo le había dicho en el recreo, mientras estaban haciendo una enorme torre de arena, que tendría una fiesta de tema o algo así. El chiste era que había elegido que fuese de los Vengadores, porque estaban muy de moda. Peter jamás había escuchado de ellos ni sabía qué cosas eran pero Tommy muy puntual se puso a contarle de esos superhéroes que salvaban el mundo de monstruos y señores con cuernos en la cabeza un día, para el otro andaban correteando a un robot muy muy malo. Tommy iba a decir como Ava pero ahí Peter le corrigió porque Ava era muy bonita y para nada era villana alguna de nadie. Luego le enseñó su libro de colorear de los Vengadores.

La mansión donde vivía Tommy estaba muy cerca de la playa pero ya era una playa fría porque era en el norte de la isla. Su amigo le dijo que si no conocía a ninguno de los Vengadores, entonces podía ir vestido de algún villano para que asustara a los demás. Peter todavía no se había decidido porque en primer lugar ni siquiera entendía muy bien esos héroes, le gustaba mucho al que llamaban Capitán América porque se veía muy valiente, aunque también ese hombre de largos cabellos que tenía un martillo que echaba chispas pero tenía capa y las capas podían meterte en problemas. También se interesó por el Hombre de Hierro porque tenía una armadura similar a la que su mami tenía en el laboratorio, estuvo a nada de presumirle a Tommy que mami bien podía haber hecho una armadura por puro gusto para que viera cuan inteligente era, pero tampoco le dieron ganas.

Además Tommy estaba muy emocionado porque Peter estaría en su fiesta junto con Jacob y Gwen quien ya estaba más contenta luego de que Rupert anduviera toda una semana usando una vendota sobre su rostro por hocicón. Ahora él era el líder de su grupito, todos le obedecían si el así lo pedía, cosa que sucedía cuando la Hermana Teresa les repartía sus cuentos o sus lechitas para la hora de la siesta. Volvería a usar su chamarra que Samara le había hecho en la fiesta, cuando ya se quitaran el disfraz que Peter seguía sin tener porque era muy difícil. Quería preguntarle a mami al respecto, que mejor él decidiera por él, así que levantó su rostro, encontrando de nuevo que su mami estaba caminando como robot porque de nuevo tenía la mirada perdida aunque no le soltaba.

-¿Mami?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Peter?

-Ya mi lo canshé, ¿mi calgas?

-Mmm, veamos si todavía puedo levantar a este puerquito.

Peter rió, besando su mejilla cuando le alzó en brazos, siguiendo por el camino.

-¿Ké tenes?

-Nada, cielo.

-Nu cherto, tas mui lejos.

-¿Ya decidiste cómo irás vestido a la fiesta de Tommy?

-Tú dimeeee.

-Peter…

-¿Shiiii?

-¿Y si no te gusta lo que elija?

-Mi lo gustalá.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Yep.

Pues la elección de mami estuvo genial porque fue de la Cosa Verde que siempre estaba enojada, le sonó a que algo le quiso decir con eso, más estuvo contento con sus puños verdes enormes y sus raros pantalones morados, tomando el auto de mami para viajar hasta donde Tommy, dejando su territorio para entrar en el de su amigo, siendo bienvenidos por su Alfa y su mamá que era una Beta a la que no le paraba la boca, todo el tiempo estaba hablando aunque decía muchas cosas chuscas, algunas raras. Tommy era nada menos que el Capitán América con su equipo –la verdad, seguía sin entender sus historias pero todo sonaba genial- Jacob estaba como Ojo de Halcón y Gwen era la Viuda Negra, se veía muy bonita. La fiesta era en grande porque Tommy había ganado en el concurso de canto de la escuela, toda su Manada Familiar estaba muy feliz por él, igual que Peter quien jugó con los demás niños hasta que se cansaron.

El pastel estuvo delicioso y cómo no si había entre ellos los mejores pasteleros, también hubo muchas golosinas aunque mami dijo que de a poquito o se echaban a perder sus dientes nuevos. Uf. Después de cantar las mañanitas y romper piñatas, Tommy quiso jugar a las escondidillas. Como toda la mansión estaba permitida aquello se iba a poner realmente bien bueno, habría que usar el buen olfato para detectarlos a todos. Peter lo hizo casi perfecto y rápido, dejando que su amigo cumpleañero contara menos para que tuviera más oportunidad de encontrar a uno que otro buscando todavía donde meterse. Gwen estaba carcajeándose pero no sabía ya a dónde ir, Peter le llevó a la sala de artesanías que era de alguien de ahí, servía excelente de escondite. Él se echó a correr hacia la cocina porque se le ocurrió que dentro de la alacena nadie iba a encontrarle por los aromas de la comida guardada.

Se metió a toda prisa entre cereales y latas de conservas que olían rico, pero le dijo a su estomaguito que aguantara un poquito más. Con las puertas entreabiertas, esperó hecho bolita a que pasaran buscándole. Escuchó un par de voces acercarse, descubriendo que una de ellas era nada menos que mami, la otra era precisamente la mamá de Tommy. Ambos entraron a la cocina, Peter aguantó la respiración porque creyó que le verían pero estaban bastante concentrados en su charla que le pasaron de largo, llevando unos trastes al fregadero. Ni modo, aunque no quisiera, no pudo evitar de lo que platicaban, al menos hasta que alguien fuese por él porque ni así quiso salir de su escondite, viendo a su mami cruzarse de brazos, arqueando una ceja al recargarse de la barra de la cocina llena de más comida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Amor, no voy a mentir.

-Me suena… increíble.

-Pfff, por favor, esto pasa hasta en las mejores Manadas.

-No es que creyera que en la Comuna… bueno…

-Ay, pero qué cosas dices, mi cielo, el pleito entre Alfa Tulskan y Alfa Von Hagen viene de más atrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ludmilla?

Ella abrió una bolsa de frituras de la cual agarró antes de contestarle, siempre parecía que estuviera bailando o muy contenta, con sus rizados cabellos pelirrojos mal acomodados en una coleta floja.

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno, cómo lo vas a saber si no tienes mucho aquí… mmmm… es algo más como un secreto a voces pero de ésos bien interesantes.

-Estás carcomiéndome de la curiosidad.

-Jajajajaja, tú ya sabes de Yustas, ¿no? Yustas Von Hagen, el Omega que gestó a tu Alfa.

-Sí.

-Era un primor, justo como tú. Y bueno, en aquel tiempo, dicen, tampoco estoy tan vieja, que se llevaba más que bien con su Alfa, más de la cuenta. Total, en esa Manada también estaba otro Omega con una belleza extraordinaria, con más tiempo ahí.

-Okay, continúa.

-Pues anda, que Yustas queda preñado al primer Celo, así como lo oyes. Oh, el cielo nos deje caer lluvia, el otro Omega se enceló porque Yustas de pronto fue como el favorito del Alfa. Pero te digo, cuentan que sucedió algo entre ellos muy inusual.

-¿Qué pudo ser?

-¿Has oído hablar del Marcaje Directo, Tony?

-… no.

-Es algo rancio como la Comuna. Sucede cuando un Alfa y su Omega se entienden tan bien que forman un Vínculo más fuerte, realmente poderoso. Le llaman Unión. Dicen que eso pasó entre el bello Yustas y su Alfa. Pero el otro Omega, por despecho, hizo lo impensable.

-¿Atacó a Yustas?

-¡No! –Ludmilla rodó sus ojos- Peor, bebé, peor. Se metió con el Alfa padre de Tulskan.

Mami abrió grandes sus ojos, soltando sus brazos.

-Eso… es… imposible…

-Pues no, deja tú que lo hiciera como por quién sabe qué razones, hizo que le preñara.

-Ludmilla…

-Te lo juro, pero la Hermandad se dio cuenta, claro que se enfurecieron con ese Omega infiel. Tuvo el castigo que tienen todos aquellos que no obedecen: lo exiliaron. Así, de golpe, lo arrastraron hasta la playa donde habían llamado al primer barco que estuviera cerca y se lo entregaron, diciéndoles a los marineros que ya no era parte de su comunidad. Prácticamente, que hicieran lo que quisieran con él. Imagina.

-¿Saben si sobrevivió? ¿Si Alfa Tulskan tiene un hermano… perdido?

-No creo, los barcos que se pasean por la Comuna suelen ser pesqueros, ¿has visto a esos marineros?

-¿Crees que Alfa Tulskan culpa a Alfa Von Hagen de eso?

-Y hasta de las moscas que cayeron el siglo pasado, cariño. Pero como te digo, le tiene mucha rabia porque la Familia Von Hagen se llena de méritos más rápido que la Familia Tulskan. Como tu Peter, ya vez. Todos están más que seguros que un día de estos, Alfa Von Hagen le planta cara a Tulskan frente a la Hermandad, independientemente si logra acusarlo o no, habrá puesto los ojos de los Hermanos en él.

-Aún sigo sin creer que pueda ser capaz…

-¿Por qué entonces Elaine se puso así hasta morir?

Peter frunció su ceño. Elaine era el nombre de la mamá de Gwen.

-Me has dejado pensando en muchas cosas, Ludmilla.

-Pues no te agobies, quita esa carita. Además, como te digo, todo esto son historias, pero me parece que de ese Omega hay algo de verdad, porque borraron su nombre y todo de la Comuna, más si les preguntas a los viejos, te confirmarán mis palabras.

-Wow.

-Seeeee, ahora, vamos por esa bola de monstruos, ya no les escucho. Eso significa problemas.

-Cierto, ¿dónde estará Peter? –mami salió de la cocina seguido por Ludmilla.

Esa conversación había sido de la más rara y apenas había entendido una parte, lo que había quedado claro era que Padre Lars tenía un enojo con Alfa Tulskan, de la misma manera en que él tenía sus agarrones con Rupert. Tanta aroma de comida hizo rugir su estómago, le dio mucha hambre y salió de su escondite, de todas maneras ya habían detenido el juego, así que jaló una bolsa de frituras de la barra para llevársela, saliendo de la mansión hasta la carpa donde estaban los demás, ya muchos en los regazos de sus nanas o sus mamis. Peter buscó a Jacob y Gwen, que estaban con Tommy, convidándoles esas frituras, así le encontró mami, quien le cargó con un beso sonoro en su mejilla. Muchas emociones cayeron sobre sus ojitos. Se despidieron de Tommy, su mami y su Alfa para volver a casa.

Hubo una tormenta que suspendió las clases, lloviendo por días y días, a veces bajito, otras muy fuerte que hasta mecía los árboles. Peter aprovechó esos días para terminar con su libro de colorear y cambiar al fin a la nueva pecera a su Mark42 que ya estaba más grande, le había crecido una colota muy elegante. Mami tenía pendientes, así que una tarde de lluvia ligera se decidió a ir a su trabajo, dejándole encargado con Annie pero Peter quiso ir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se paraba por allá, además tenía ganas de ver a Ava. Mami dijo que no, porque la tormenta podía cobrar fuerza y no sé qué… tuvo que hacer berrinche para que aceptara. Con una enorme sonrisa, se llevó a su dinosaurio Roberto, sentándose en su silla en la parte trasera del auto, canturreando en el camino hacia el maravilloso lugar donde mami trabajaba. Siempre había cosas mucho muy interesantes, raras pero hechas como jamás había visto.

-Peter, ¿lo hiciste a propósito, verdad?

-¿Ké mami?

-Nada, olvídalo.

El laboratorio de mami era genial, con las pantallas azules y la voz de Viernes, todos los chunches que estaba creando, la armadura tan pero tan bonita dentro de su cámara. Podía pasarse horas enteras yendo de un lugar a otro, viendo cada cosita que mami tenía. Además, a Peter le gustaba estar ahí porque mami era muy feliz, y eso le hacía sentir a él también feliz. Sin mencionar a la bonita Ava con su voz de muñequita. Peter ya conocía a Visión, porque solía ir a visitarlos, además tenía muy vagos recuerdos de él, cantándole mientras le mecía aunque estaban en otro lugar, o eso le parecía en sus memorias, quien sabe. Ava siempre bromeaba a mami, provocando que también hiciera sus propios pucheros, le contaba cuentos a Peter y hasta jugaba con él, corriendo por entre las mesas de trabajo.

-Peter, eres muy inteligente.

-Gachias, Ava.

-Quiero jugar un juego diferente contigo. Es uno muy difícil.

-¿Musho mui dificilofo?

-Solamente para valientes.

-Soi valente.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es guardar el secreto del juego, si dices sobre el juego, perderás tus puntos y no ganarás.

-¡¿Puntosh?!

-Sí, pero son más difíciles de obtener conforme avanzas en el juego.

-¡Dimeee!

-¿Guardarás el secreto del juego?

-Okai, mi no decil ni pío.

-Muy bien –Ava le sonrió- Entonces pasas a la siguiente etapa. Se trata de nunca dejar solo a Tony. Para nada.

-¿Nuka?

-Nunca.

-¡Pelo goi a la eshcuela! ¡¿Y cundo me duelma?

-Ahorita ya no hay clases, y si tú quieres dormir con mamá, nadie te lo puede negar. ¿Qué, ya estás dándote por vencido?

-¡NUP!

-Voy a ponerte esta pulsera –dijo Ava, colocándole una pulserita como las que hacía Rumiko.

-She lo palece a la de mi mami.

-Sí, y cuando comience a parpadear de esta piedrita que ves aquí, entonces viene la siguiente etapa, una de muchísimos puntos, Peter.

-¿Ké? ¿KÉ?

-Vas a llevar a mami a donde te diga la pulserita, ¿de acuerdo? Es como cuando los Pokemones, que tienes que moverte en varias direcciones, pero aquí es para que tu pulserita te diga por dónde tienes que ir.

-Esho es lete fácil.

-Ah, pero mientras lo haces, van a pasar cosas que te darán miedo.

-¿A poko?

-Uh, sí, de mucho miedo, por eso, esto es solo de valientes.

-Okai, mi valente, mi ievo a mami.

Ava sonrió, acariciando su rostro. –Pase lo que pase, van a estar bien.

-Okai, ¿tú ke halás?

-Alguien tiene que contabilizar los puntos, ¿no?

-Ooohhhh…

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos debajo de la mesa? –llamó mami, quitándose sus lentes al inclinarse sobre su silla que giraba, para verles muy extrañado.

Peter miró a Ava quien levantó un dedo para ponerlo sobre sus propios labios, sonriendo. El juego, cierto, no se podía decir del juego. Uy, eso se iba a poner súper.

-Estaba contándole a Peter la historia de Alí Babá.

-¿Otra vez?

-¡Mi gustaaa! ¡Ábete Séshamoooo!

-De acuerdo, Sésamo, he terminado y debemos volver antes de que se haga más noche. Ava, ya sabes qué hacer.

-Claro, Tony. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Bunita nosheee Vienes!

-“ _Que pases una excelente noche, Peter_ ”

-Jijijiji. Adió Ava.

-Descansa, Peter.

En el camino, Peter le dijo a mami que Ava le había regalado una pulserita y que por nada del mundo se la quería quitar. Prefería mil veces comer todos los árboles que Annie le diera antes de soltar su regalo. Mami rió, nada más, pero luego se quejó cuando le habló sobre que la tormenta no le gustaba y que quería dormirse con él. Hubo una que otra pataleta, pequeños rugidos pero al final, mami dijo que sí pero solamente por esa noche porque Peter ya era grande. Ajá. Ya lo verían al día siguiente, para nada iba a perder sus puntos nada más porque mami lo decía. Ya era el líder de su grupo, le había ganado a Rupert en la escalada de la colina, su instructor de natación decía que era muy veloz para su edad, igual que el de las carreras. Si decía que quería estar con mami, iba a estar con mami pesara a quien le pesara –siempre y cuando no fuese Padre Lars porque ahí cambiaban las cosas.

Se portó más o menos bien para que mami no pusiera peros al momento de acompañarle a todos lados como era la cosa del juego. Peter no se preguntó cómo Ava iba a saber que siempre estaba con Tony más era emocionante el hecho de pensar que de alguna manera mágica lo sabía. Laula dijo que era buena hora de comenzar con las clases de artes marciales. Wow. Peter tuvo algo de miedo, pero así muy poquito y solo al principio porque todos eran muy fuertes, lanzando puñetazos de un lado para el otro con gritos, patadas, mirando muy fieros. Su uniforme fue blanco como su cinta, con un Sensei que hablaba bien fuerte, haciendo que todos ellos se pusieran derechitos. Mami observaba desde la sala de espera, con sus lindos ojos en él mientras aprendía a cómo gritar como todos los demás y poner bien estiradito su brazo cuando lanzara sus golpes.

Ensayó sus movimientos en la mansión cuando la tormenta hizo que la Comuna tuviera que resguardarse en los refugios que había muy abajo. Mami le ayudó corrigiendo, a veces riendo porque Peter se caía; la verdad, verdad, es que lo hacía a propósito para escucharle reír. Cuando la tormenta menguó lo suficiente para que salieran, tuvo su primera pelea frente a Sensei y por supuesto que la ganó. Cuando regresaban a casa, mami tuvo una llamada de afuera, otra vez iba a marcharse. ¡Perdería puntos! Tan bien que estaban, pero a donde iba a mami Peter no podía acompañarle. Era cosa de grandes y blah blah. Eso le puso de malas porque todo había estado de maravilla, seguro que ya tenía un montón de puntos y ahora adiós.

-Peter, Peter, por favor…

Muy enojado, se había ido corriendo a su habitación, azotando la puerta sin importarle eso y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, gruñendo y dando de patadas contra la cama hasta que las fuerzas se le agotaron. Y luego lloró. No mucho, pero si tuvo sus lágrimas que mami quiso limpiarle. Peter se negó, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada entre los peluches. Sí que estaba furioso, lo peor era que no le podía decir a nadie el por qué, hasta ganas le dieron de dejar el estúpido juego de Ava. Mami le jaló aunque él siguió pataleando porque no quería escuchar nada. Los arrullos le fueron calmando muy a su pesar, sintiendo las cariñosas manos de su mami cepillar sus cabellos mientras le mecía hasta que al fin aunque con un puchero más que obvio, le miró con sus ojos ya rozados por las lágrimas pero más por su rabia.

-Kédate.

-No puedo, Peter.

-¿Po keeeee?

Mami suspiró. –Te prometo que será la última vez, ¿sí?

-¡No!

-Peter…

-Tonces goi contigo.

-No, Peter, no puedes.

-¡¿PO KÉ NO?!

-Peter, no grites.

-Nu mi keles.

-Peter, no digas eso, por favor.

-KEEEEDAAAATEEEEEE.

-Peter, cálmate, no grites. ¿Qué pasa contigo, eh? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Nu ti vayas.

-No tardaré nada, te lo juro.

-¡No cherto!

-Peter.

Mami estaba a punto de llorar. Bueno, hasta ahí llegó su cartucho de dignidad.

-Wueno, pelo kielo algo.

-¿Qué será eso?

-En mi cumpe, tambén kelo una fiesta de tema.

-De acuerdo –mami sonrió más aliviado, besando varias veces sus cabellos- Te amo, Peter. Nunca lo olvides.

-Mi tambén. Pelo degesa ponto.

-Tienes mi palabra.

Se quedó a dormir ahí pero con mami acompañándole toda la noche, cuando llegó la mañana, ya no estaba. Le extrañó de inmediato.


	11. VIII. Tony

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

   
 

Cuando el universo conspiraba en su contra, realmente se tomaba la molestia de planear a detalle su sufrimiento.

 

La nueva base recién descubierta por las Fuerzas Conjuntas estaba en una isla del Caribe, lo suficientemente pequeña para no ser detectada por satélites pero enorme bajo el mar. Seguramente había toda una red de cuevas inundadas que les habían servido de refugio a esos mentecatos de HYDRA.  Detectaron todo un sistema de protección, lo cual indicaba que no tenía mucho que la habían abandonado. Fury no paraba de decirles sobre la importancia de aquel descubrimiento en tanto él pensaba en cómo terminar lo más rápido posible para volver con Peter. Estaba de un humor muy extraño, Laula le había dicho que posiblemente estaba experimentando un despertar de su instinto Alfa protector, y siendo su madre, era con él con quien primero lo vería latente. Cualesquiera que fuese la explicación, tenía a su pequeño de lo más insoportable.

El Quinjet descendió sobre un acantilado donde el bravío mar caribeño azotaba las altas formaciones de roca. No le había dirigido la palabra a Steve desde que llegara, no pensaba hacerlo. Tony no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir. ¿Por qué rayos le había tocado de esa manera? Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué él lo consintió? Todavía sentía las manos y labios del capitán sobre él como si hubieran sido ayer, una cosquilla intermitente en su mente que le pedía más de aquello. La isla era hermosa en flora, todo un paisaje de selva tropical húmeda aguardando por revelar sus oscuros secretos. Puso a Viernes a trabajar en los túneles de entrada. Eran varios. T’Challa sugirió dividirse en equipos, el terreno a explorar no era muy grande pero terminarían más pronto si formaban equipos de reconocimiento. Estuvo de acuerdo.

Natasha y Clint formaron su equipo como era de esperarse, T’Challa con Scott y antes de que otra cosa sucediera, él llamó a Visión, dejando al rubio con Wanda. Así se dispersaron por la isla, haciendo recorridos lentos, minuciosos, encontrando más entradas de las que las Fuerzas Conjuntas hubieran detectado. Tenía que haber sido una base principal, lo cual decía que abajo encontrarían muchas sorpresas no del todo agradables. Visión le ayudó, encontrando los cercos de seguridad que desactivaron para entrar al primer laberinto subterráneo, eran enormes cavernas que tenían su propia flora creciendo dentro, alrededor de cenotes de aguas oscuras debido a su profundidad. Las lecturas iniciales indicaron que había campos eléctricos metros abajo. Era momento de darse una zambullida, lo que no esperaba que sucediera pronto, pero afortunadamente Visión se ofreció a ir solo.

-“ _Jefe, hay alerta de huracán_.”

-Parece que me persigue el mal clima.

-“ _Dudo que las condiciones meteorológicas tengan por ocupación sus andanzas, Jefe_.”

-Graciosa.

-“ _Ah_ …”

-¿Viernes?

-“ _Detecto una entrada oculta_.”

-¡Bingo! ¿Dónde?

-“ _Diez metros adelante, detrás de las estalagmitas_.”

Voló hacia esa parte, encontrando una enorme pared de roca maciza que en principio no arrojó alguna lectura, pero había rastros de movimiento. Buscando alrededor, encontró que era un sistema más complicado, se activaba por partes como un acertijo. La clase de retos que le gustaban. Mientras Visión estaba ocupado buscando allá en el cenote, el castaño se dedicó a resolver el enigma. La pared al fin se dividió para su sorpresa, revelando una entrada igualmente muy amplia e iluminada que bajaba. Podía entrar y explorar o esperar a Visión. Tenía ciertos problemas con las cuevas pero su curiosidad estaba siendo mayor. Envió un par de sondas adelantadas, para ahorrarse sorpresas desagradables, caminando por la enorme entrada de arco.

Todo estaba blindado, en orden, con cajas de armamento esperando a ser llevadas. El sello de HYDRA era claro en las tapas. Tony fue descendiendo cada vez más sin darse cuenta de lo profundo que estaba adentrándose, no fue sino hasta que perdió comunicación con Viernes que se percató de su error, mirando las enormes salas alrededor de pequeñas cascadas o más cenotes que volvían a comunicar con otra red más profunda de cuevas. Estaba en graves aprietos porque necesitaba de su IA para regresar por el laberinto de pasillos y arcos de entrada antes de que el huracán golpeara la isla o no los dejaría salir de ahí, sin mencionar que todo eso bien se podía inundar. Dio varias vueltas sin éxito, no encontraba la escalerilla que le llevaba al nivel superior, de hecho, empezó a sospechar que solo descendía más.

No iba a asustarse, todo alrededor estaba bien iluminado, incluso encontró conservas en perfecto estado. Las cuevas eran amplias aunque algo calurosas por la humedad y las paredes de roca. Podía salir de ahí, necesitaba usar su genialidad para darle sentido a todo ese complejo subterráneo y volver a la superficie. Quizá Visión ya le estaba buscando, alertado por Viernes de su fallo en las comunicaciones. Escuchó algo, como un rugido muy lejano. Una de las pequeñas cascadas ganó fuerza en sus afluentes, desapareciendo en un pozo muy profundo. Okay, el huracán había tocado la isla más pronto de lo imaginado. Todo estaba en orden, no había que temer, todo estaba en un perfecto jodido orden. Respirar. Respirar. Respirar.

Tuvo que salir de su armadura porque la claustrofobia le golpeó. El rugido se escuchó de nuevo, una furiosa tormenta eléctrica anunciando la ira de la madre naturaleza. Hizo sus ejercicios de respiración, llevando sus pensamientos a otro lugar, una mansión donde seguramente un pequeño niño estaba volviendo loco a su adiestrador como a su cuidadora con sus berrinches sin sentido, devorando todo cuanto le pusieran en el plato, muy feliz de la vida porque no tenía clases. Se llevó una mano a su frente, limpiándola de sudor frío. Las luces de las lámparas de neón titilaron cuando un nuevo rugido se dejó escuchar a lo lejos. Genial, si fallaba la luz eléctrica posiblemente también el seudo aire acondicionado que estaba instalado. No iba a asustarse. No iba a asustarse. Tony cerró sus ojos, queriendo llevar a un estado de relajación su mente pero fallando olímpicamente.

-¿Tony?

Casi brincó de la caja donde se había sentado al escuchar la voz de Steve, abriendo sus ojos como platos antes de desviar su mirada, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo.

-¿Los demás?

-Debimos sacarlos a todos antes del huracán, elevó su categoría.

-¿Y tú?

-Me quedé para buscarte.

Fabuloso, pensó, mordiéndose un labio. -¿Estamos atorados en esta isla hasta que el huracán pase?

-O encontremos la salida que tiene esta base hacia el océano.

-Sucederá lo segundo –afirmó, llamando a las sondas para que se hundieran en el cenote próximo y buscaran aquella salida lo más rápido posible.

-Tony…

-Parece que hay comida por allá –señaló despectivo- Esto tomará su tiempo.

Buscó la distancia más larga entre ambos, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. No había dicho nada y nadie se había dado cuenta, así que no tentaría a la suerte. Tuvo un desasosiego por hacerlo más no le dio importancia. Vinieron dos rugidos extras y la cueva donde estaban tuvo escurrimientos ligeros pero muy incómodos. Steve negó, mirando alrededor.

-Por eso no hay tanto material aquí, esta parte no tiene protección en el techo, hay que movernos, puede inundarse.

-Genial –masculló el castaño.

El único camino viable para su sorpresa, era una vez más hacia abajo. La mente maquiavélica que hubiera diseñado aquella base sabía que podían quedarse aislados, así que había diseñado los pasos y salas de tal forma que estuvieran independientes durante las inundaciones, así no perdían materiales ni personal. Llegaron a una parte donde las escaleras se habían derrumbado por la propia erosión del agua, pero abajo estaba un lugar muy amplio cual palacio. Steve saltó primero, inspeccionando alrededor mientras Tony buscó otra manera de descender, bien podía brincar pero con lo resbaloso de la roca no se confiaba y su creciente fobia por las cuevas tampoco estaba ayudándole mucho.

-Ven, yo te ayudaré a bajar.

-Gracias, puedo hacerlo solo.

-Tony.

-Hazte a un lado.

Jadeó al sentir unas manos fuertes tomarle por sus caderas, Steve había saltado sobre un apoyo para tomarle así, gruñendo molesto por su necedad, seguramente. Miró esos ojos azules tan feroces y seguros por unos segundos, con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus anchos hombros. Se estremeció ante un escalofrío extraño que recorrió su espalda, casi aventando al rubio cuando le bajó al suelo seco.

-Podía hacerlo solo.

-Sí, cómo no.

Decidió inspeccionar aquel amplio sitio, había una docena de salas interconectadas. Planos de armas y de naves estaban clavadas en sus paredes. El rugido de la tormenta era más hueco, casi no se alcanzó a escuchar, pero hacía más calor en definitiva.

-Tony…

-No quiero hablar. Y no te me acerques o te dispararé.

Fue como un juego del gato y el ratón, el capitán pisándole los talones y él interponiendo obstáculos entre ellos. Al final, ambos se cansaron, tomando cada quien un sitio donde descansar. Tony eligió la sala más alejada que estaba junto a una cascada con un pequeño pozo de aguas muy frescas. Estaban cerca del suelo marino, por eso las diferencias de temperatura del agua con respecto al aire. Así era imposible que detectaran la base, muy astutos los de HYDRA. Steve le dejó un plato con comida de conservas en la entrada, respetando su territorio al fin. Aunque el orgullo le decía que no lo tomara, el hambre fue mayor. Cuando le pareció que era ya de noche, se decidió a dormir sobre varias cajas en las que puso unas frazadas frescas, quitándose las ropas hasta quedar solamente en bóxer. Demasiado calor. Demasiado.

Durmió con sueños intranquilos, entre algunos vistazos de Afganistán a Siberia, que de pronto se convirtió en aquella isla caribeña. El castaño despertó con un respingo, estaba empapado de sudor, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la fiebre y sintió un aguijonazo en su vientre, algo doloroso pero al mismo tiempo placentero. Abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando movió sus adoloridas piernas y sintió una conocida humedad entre ellas. Imposible. Jodidamente imposible. No. No. No. Su siguiente Celo estaba distante, no podía haberse adelantado tanto. ¿Por qué? Y con tanta fuerza, todo el cuerpo le dolía, estremeciéndose al sentarse sobre las frazadas, viendo el agua fresca no muy lejos. Su corazón latió aprisa. En la Comuna estaban prohibidos los Supresores o Inhibidores, todo Omega debía pasar sus Celos de manera natural, para eso tenían su Alfa.

 

_Alfa._

 

Gimió, sintiendo de nuevo ese dolorcillo, cerrando sus ojos con un pesado jadeo. Tenía que mantenerse coherente, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Ni siquiera recordaba si había dejado algo de dosis de Supresor en la armadura por alguna contingencia como ésas. ¿Lo había hecho? Qué demonios importaba, todo lo que quería era… No. No. Tony sacudió su cabeza, arañando las frazadas al arrastrarse hacia la orilla de las cajas. Si se daba un buen baño con agua fría podría controlarse. Debía hacerlo… o bien… o bien…

 

_Alfa._

 

Casi sollozó al escuchar un gruñido, levantando su mirada nublada hacia una figura que le observaba con pupilas dilatadas. Steve. Su Alfa. Estaba ahí. Era lo que necesitaba, solo él podía llevarse ese dolor y dejar en su lugar el placer. Sí.

-Steve…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía encima, besándole furioso mientras él prácticamente le atrapaba entre sus brazos y piernas, moviendo sus caderas insistente. No supo cómo ni a qué horas le quitó la única prenda que se interponía entre ellos. Las manos del castaño buscaron desesperadas el miembro atrapado en el pantalón, lo necesitaba con urgencia, suplicando con un nuevo sollozo cuando unas manos firmes le detuvieron, recostándole con delicadeza sobre las frazadas, entre besos que fueron bajando hasta sus muslos, lamiéndole. Tony se arqueó, jalando aire que le faltaba, su sangre hervía, todo su ser hervía y el aroma de su Alfa le prometió consuelo. Sus piernas rodearon las caderas del rubio cuando sus manos le sujetaron, sintiendo la punta de su erección tocarle. Ya. Ya. Ya. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Un grito ronco se le escapó de los labios al sentirle, de una sola embestida, reclamándole.

Así, así, gritó su mente, sincronizando el ritmo de sus caderas con el de su Alfa. Igual que la fuerza de aquel huracán, de pronto sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo respondía a Steve, como si jamás hubieran estado separados, distantes. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido una Guerra Civil. Todo pensamiento estuvo concentrado en esos labios que mordían su piel, las manos que le acariciaron llevándole a su primer orgasmo, prácticamente gimiendo entre el dolor y placer cuando sintió a su Alfa entrar más profundo, con un Nudo que le hizo arquearse por completo, arañando los brazos que le sujetaban. Escuchó palabras susurradas con ternura en su oído pero estaba muy perdido en el placer para darles su atención, ronroneando al percibir un líquido caliente inundarle, calmando por unos instantes la fiebre.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo de esa manera, lo único que quiso fue tener cerca a Steve, sentirle dentro una y otra vez, a veces atacándole cuando se negaba a darle lo que quería. En algún momento hubo agua fresca para su garganta adolorida de tanto gritar, con las palabras tiernas de su Alfa pidiéndole que bebiera. Todo vocabulario quedó fuera de su alcance, usando su lengua más bien para lamer la piel del rubio, libre de toda ropa mientras le embestía deliciosamente. Después vinieron pequeños trozos de comida que Steve tuvo que poner en su boca porque su cuerpo simplemente se resistía a hacer nada que no fuese buscar la unión con su Alfa, que le llenara con su semilla, sentir el mayor tiempo posible su Nudo dentro. Cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

Tony abrió sus ojos, más que exhausto como encantadoramente en paz, le pareció que había dormido mil años sin que nadie le molestara. Estaba muy a gusto, tranquilo, satisfecho. Suspiró acomodándose mejor entre los brazos…

 

_No…_

 

Se quedó cual piedra al percatarse de su situación. Desnudo, junto a un Steve Rogers desnudo. El aroma a sexo casi le hizo arquearse. Tembló inevitablemente ante la realización.

 

_No._

_No._

_Por favor, no._

 

Empezó a hiperventilar cuando al intentar zafarse, todavía sintió algo escurrir entre sus piernas. Se llevó sus manos al rostro, apagando un súbito llanto. ¿Qué había hecho? La Hermandad iba a exiliarle, iban a sacarle de la Comuna junto con su hijo. No. De nuevo solos, sin una Manada que protegiera a su hijo. Los brazos que le rodeaban le apretaron, Steve había despertado, irguiéndose preocupado al escucharle así.

-¿Tony, qué sucede? –una de sus manos acarició sus cabellos húmedos.

-¡No me toques!

Las piernas le fallaron al momento de liberarse del capitán, trastabillando hasta alcanzar aquella fuente de agua donde entró sin importarle cuan fría estaba. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

-Tony, por favor…

-¡No quiero volver a verte! –casi aulló, mesándose sus cabellos- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-¡Tú me llamaste!

-¡Es mentira!

-Tony, por Dios…

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!

Buscó como pudo sus ropas que fue vistiendo, con Steve tratando de dialogar con él. Tony solamente tenía algo en mente. El exilio. Por una estupidez suya, siempre equivocándose. Una mano fuerte le detuvo, girándole bruscamente.

-¡Basta, Tony!

-¡Que me sueltes!

-¡Escúchame!

-¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Te desprecio!

-¡TONY!

Con un fuerte manotazo, se liberó de su agarre. Le vio borroso, estaba llorando.

-¡¿Por qué no te largas con tu Bucky?!

-¡Él no es mi Omega!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Lo elegiste! ¡Lo elegiste en lugar mío!

-¡Se supone que estabas con Pepper! ¡Me mentiste!

-¡¿MENTIR?! –rugió con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE SIEMPRE MINTIÓ! ¡SOLO ME DEMOSTRASTE QUE NUNCA ME TUVISTE CONFIANZA! ¡JAMÁS FUI ALGO PARA TI MÁS QUE ALGUIEN A QUIEN COGERTE SIN REMORDIMIENTO!

-¡TONY, NO! ¡ESTÁS CONFUNDIENDO LAS COSAS!

Ya no quiso escucharle, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato. Se giró, dándole la espalda al capitán, mirando hacia las cuevas, dispuesto a llamar a su armadura para cavar, de ser necesario, por la roca.

-Sé que tuviste un hijo mío, Tony. Sé de Peter.

Toda la sangre abandonó su cuerpo, volviéndose lentamente hacia Steve, quien jadeaba cual bestia enjaulada. El castaño pasó saliva, primero atemorizado antes de que su ira volviera a recobrar fuerza, apretando sus puños.

-Tú… tú no… tú no eres su padre.

-Tony…

-Su padre es Lars Von Hagen.

-¡ES MI HIJO!

Un chasquido se escuchó en la cueva. Tony había llamado uno de sus guanteletes cuando el capitán se le acercó tan furioso que creyó que realmente le lastimaría de nuevo. Steve se frenó a pocos centímetros de su cañón a nada de disparar. Ambos se miraron fijamente, igual que en Siberia, con todos los malos sentimientos de por medio separándolos. Una de las sondas regresó en esos momentos, había dado con la salida al océano. Fue lo que necesitó el castaño para abandonar definitivamente la isla, dejando al rubio a su suerte. El resto de su armadura vino a él, entrando a lo profundo del cenote que le indicó la sonda que fue guiándole tan aprisa como pudo. La tormenta apenas menguaba cuando alcanzó el agua salada que salió disparada al aire por su impulso, volando a toda velocidad hacia el complejo a donde prácticamente casi se estrella, corriendo a darse un baño.

Tony se dejó caer sobre el suelo, llorando abiertamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si quedaba fuera de la Comuna, no tendrían a dónde ir, quién le protegiera. Steve tenía a su Omega al que había puesto bajo el tratamiento del BARF, al que le había hecho un brazo nuevo con Vibranium cortesía de Wakanda. Porque Bucky era el Omega de los Vengadores, el Omega de esa Manada a la cual nunca había pertenecido ni pertenecería. Bien lo había dicho el Patriarca, solamente estaba como un repuesto temporal hasta que formaran su Manada de Guerra. Sin embargo, había cometido un error monumental que podía costarle no solo a él, sino a su pequeño hijo, un destino de lo más horrible. Todo por haber creído en un instante que las cosas eran distintas para él. Casi se sangró al tallarse desesperado, borrando todo aroma de su cuerpo, tumbándose sobre la cama donde se hizo ovillo hasta quedarse dormido.

-“ _Jefe_ …”

-¿V-Viernes…?

-“ _Los Vengadores volvieron_.”

-Bien por ellos.

-“ _Están en el área médica_.”

-¿Qué sucede?

-“ _El Sargento Barnes ha despertado_.”

Se levantó de golpe, regresando a la cama cuando sus piernas le fallaron de nuevo. Maldito Steve y maldito suero de súper soldado. Recobró las fuerzas, sintiendo que la cabeza le punzaba mientras se arrastraba hacia el pabellón médico donde vio por las puertas de cristal a los demás, mirando hacia un punto en específico. Varios científicos Wakandianos escoltaban a un somnoliento James Barnes que miraba alrededor, observando su brazo metálico nuevo y luego a los Vengadores. Sus ojos azules brillaron al reconocer a Steve, corriendo a abrazarle con tal cariño que incluso desde donde estaba pudo sentirlo. Tenían un Vínculo poderoso que el resto del equipo pareció corresponder. Tony sintió nuevas lágrimas que le quemaron en el alma. Ahí estaba. El Omega que ellos querían y por el que habían luchado tan ferozmente. Era la patada que estaba necesitando.

Y que llegaba en el peor de los momentos.

Le pareció que Natasha le llamó, pero ya no hizo caso. Salió corriendo tan veloz como pudo, llamando a su armadura, pidiéndole a Viernes que la manejara por él, pues el llanto le quebró. Que ingenuo de su parte creer que Steve iba a sentir algo más que no fuese la lástima propia de un Alfa que ve en un inútil Omega malas decisiones. Solo. Otra vez. Quizá le gritó a Viernes, no lo recordó, solamente quiso que buscara a Lars, tenía que verle, pedirle perdón antes de que volvieran a la Comuna y fuese demasiado tarde. Peter. Peter era lo único que importaba en esos momentos. Alfa Von Hagen estaba en Europa terminando una misión, no le llevó mucho tiempo a la frenética rapidez a la que volaba, encontrarle en un hotel apartado de un pueblo perdido. Su IA se había comunicado con él, así que le esperó en un terreno baldío cercano.

En cuanto salió de su armadura, buscó el refugio de sus brazos, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez, suplicando por la vida de Peter. Que le castigara de la manera que lo considerara apropiada pero que no les exiliaran. Lars se preocupó, calmándole, cargándole en brazos para llevarle hasta su habitación en el hotel. Tony no le soltó por nada, sin dejar de pedir su clemencia. Hasta que se calmó lo suficiente, su Alfa le preguntó que había sucedido. No le ocultó la verdad, rompiendo en llanto al terminar, a nada de ponerse de rodillas para suplicar si eso le ganaba el perdón. Lars simplemente le miró neutral por largos minutos, limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Hey, tranquilo.

-Lo siento, en verdad…

-Tony, Tony, estás demasiado alterado. Debes calmarte.

-Por favor, no nos exilien. Haré lo que sea, lo que sea.

-Entonces, tranquilízate, te dará un infarto si no te controlas ahora mismo.

Realmente le asombró que Lars no se exaltara con su confesión, pero su temple le hizo calmarse, quedando exhausto entre sus brazos. Cuando despertó, todavía seguía al lado de su Alfa. Mitad desesperación, mitad despecho, buscó que Lars le tomara. Su deseo fue concedido y eso al fin le trajo la paz mental que necesitaba. Con su misión terminada, ambos volvieron a la Comuna con el castaño prometiendo olvidar el asunto, aquel episodio seguramente había sido provocado por tanto estrés ante la convivencia obligada de los Vengadores, su Alfa no le culpaba de nada. Tony hizo lo posible por olvidarlo, los primeros días fue muy difícil, después, con el paso de las semanas, todo pareció estar en su lugar. Con la Comuna protegiéndole, nada supo de Steve ni su Omega recuperado ni los Vengadores. Incluso llevó de nuevo a Peter a la parte tranquila del río para seguir sus lecciones de lanzamiento de piedras.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora intenta tú.

-Okaaay.

Su hijo lanzó una piedra que rebotó hasta perderse, las ondas se movieron de forma muy extraña y Tony se llevó la mano libre a sus ojos.

-¿Mami?

Las cosas se hicieron pálidas, moviéndose alrededor. Un mareo.

-¿Mami? ¿Mami?

Tony negó apenas. No podía ser. Las piernas le temblaron, haciendo que se sentara de sopetón en el tronco más cercano.

-¡Mami! ¿Ke tienes? ¡Mami!

El universo no podía estar haciéndole esto. Peter le miró aterrado, soltando sus piedras para echar a correr. Trató de detenerle, aun queriendo hacerse el fuerte.

-¡MANADA! ¡AIUDA! ¡AIUDA! ¡MAMIIII!

-Pet…

Se levantó, solamente para caer inconsciente sobre el pasto húmedo.


	12. IX. Steve

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

 _Autora_ : Clumyskitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

 _Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

 _Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

 _Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

_ALERTA_

_ALERTA_

_ALERTA_

_INICIO DE PROTOCOLO, PACTO DE LOS LOBOS, LUZ VERDE_

 

Sentía que iba a morirse, ya no podía más, le había gritado a Wanda e incluso desafiado a Fury pero es que ya no podía más. Lo sentía claro como el agua. Su hijo y su pareja estaban sufriendo. Algo había ocurrido en la Comuna que puso a todos los pelos de punta, pero a él le dejó con el corazón a punto de un shock traumático. Steve se dejó caer en uno de los asientos más alejados dentro del Quinjet, a sabiendas que su equipo le tenía miedo en esos momentos. En verdad que no era algo a propósito pero necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible a la isla y rescatarlos aunque tuviera que asesinar a cada miembro de la Hermandad. Una furiosa desesperación le carcomía el alma, inyectándole en la sangre una rabia que se exaltaba a la menor provocación de manera peligrosa. Su familia estaba en serio peligro, y él estaba lejos todavía.

-Steve –una mano metálica cayó con fuerza en su hombro, obligándole a levantar el rostro- Cálmate de una buena vez o te noqueo ahora mismo.

-Buck…

-Vamos a rescatarlos, pero necesitamos al Capitán América.

Las Fuerzas Conjuntas iban en Helitransportes junto a ellos, repletos de Cascos Azules como de otras unidades militares de diferentes países. La Comuna había sufrido un espantoso ataque y las naciones que respaldaban el Pacto de los Lobos respondían enviando su ejército como defensa. Rogers miró fijamente a su amigo, quien asintió con una mirada llena de seguridad. Debía creerle que todo saldría bien, volver a la mente clara antes de pisar el territorio de la Hermandad. Correspondió a su gesto, buscando su nuevo escudo que T’Challa le había obsequiado. Era un arma de alta tecnología pero extrañaba el original que según Visión le dijo, estaba resguardado en una bodega dentro de la Torre Stark.

-Mierda…

Clint maldijo en cuanto idioma supiera, haciendo que todos se pegaran a las ventanillas. Steve lo hizo con una mano pegando contra el vidrio. La enorme isla azotada por una lluvia intermitente parecía un paisaje que le trajo un escalofrío porque era una vista horrorosamente conocida. Como en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Comuna estaba llena de enormes columnas de fuego y humo negro, explosiones y lo que les parecieron disparos de largo alcance que se perdían entre las nubes gruesas. Aviones de las Fuerzas Conjuntas sobrevolaron, para abrirles el paso hasta una de las pistas de aterrizaje que estaba en llamas. Steve no perdió tiempo, tomando un brazo de Visión para que le mirara, hablando en un susurro más que suplicante.

-Búscalos, por favor, solo búscalos.

Visión se quedó quieto pero asintió con fuerza. –Enseguida.

Desapareció al tiempo que Natasha abrió las compuertas donde se dejó caer, no esperaría hasta que aterrizaran. El traumático aroma de sangre y muerte golpeó su olfato igual que la humedad del terreno, el hollín del fuego o la pólvora. Cuerpos mutilados formaban hileras alrededor de los hangares, con naves destruidas por cañonazos. ¿Qué o quién pudo haber atacado a la Comuna con semejante barbarismo? HYDRA vino a su mente, corriendo fuera de aquella pista, saliendo del complejo hacia el paisaje boscoso, buscando un camino por el cual comenzar. No detectaba el aroma de Tony, su corazón latió más aprisa por ello. La lluvia disfrazó sus lágrimas mientras corría por una pendiente, encontrando la primera zona habitable.

Sintió enormes ganas de vomitar ante la cantidad de cuerpos acribillados, entre mujeres, niños y ancianos, rodeados por quienes creyó eran parte de la Hermandad, como si hubieran estado protegiéndoles de un enemigo que no les tuvo piedad. Una explosión cercana le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciendo que corriera hacia ella al olfatear esencias agresivas. En verdad que dejó libre todo su rencor al ver uniformes con una calavera y tentáculos disparar contra otros civiles. Su escudo voló, rebanando cabezas mientras derribaba soldados de HYDRA, sin piedad alguna. Aquellos inocentes le observaron aterrorizados, sin saber si era amigo o enemigo. Su calma vino al instante, explicándoles por encima de la lluvia que estaban a salvo, dando su ubicación a Fury para que vinieran de inmediato a rescatarlos.

No podía perder tiempo, tenía que seguir hasta encontrar a Tony, a su Peter. Hubo más soldados, más trampas que evadir pero todos resultaron muertos bajo sus manos en su paso desquiciado hacia la columna de fuego más ancha que parecía un tornado gigante. Dobló por un camino empedrado hasta lo que parecía un salón de eventos o una iglesia, no lo supo decir porque las ruinas daban muy poco para imaginar. No vio venir el puño que le estrelló contra un árbol cuyo tronco se partió ante el impacto de su choque. Apenas si pudo levantar el escudo para protegerse, sintiéndolo abollarse ante la fuerza de ataque del Alfa que no le dio tregua. El capitán escupió sangre al rodar escaleras abajo, chocando con un cuerpo muerto que vio por el rabillo del ojo, jadeando sorprendido al reconocer nada menos que a un Kurt Tulskan con el cuello rebanado.

Su verdugo le tomó por los cabellos para seguir su martirio, hasta que Steve pudo enfocar su vista nublada por los certeros golpes a su cuerpo, consiguiendo al fin su turno para contraatacar y enviar lejos a su agresor. Hasta entonces se percató que estaba manchado de sangre que no era suya. El Alfa que le había salido al paso estaba desangrándose y a pesar de ello, su fuerza no menguaba. Levantó su rostro atónito porque reconoció el aroma en la sangre, ya lo había percibido antes. Era Lars Von Hagen. Mismo que se había quedado quieto. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de impactos de metralleta, nadie lo podía salvar. Aun llevaba en una mano el cuchillo dentado con que había degollado al Alfa número uno de la Comuna. Steve alcanzó su escudo a punto de lanzárselo pero se dio cuenta que Von Hagen ya no se movía.

-… el capitán –le escuchó murmurar con voz ronca.

Lars cayó de rodillas, inclinando su cabeza como un muñeco que de pronto ha perdido su batería. Sus cabellos en rastas cayeron al frente, rozando sus sienes.

-… de nada… te sirve ser un hombre bueno… si permites… que sucedan cosas malas…

Steve se quedó en el suelo, mirándole. Ya no se movió ni habló más. Con un nudo en la garganta se arrodilló frente a él. Todo el cuerpo de Lars Von Hagen había sufrido cuantas heridas se pudieran pensar, y al ver alrededor, se pudo dar cuenta que ni así lo doblegaron, un manto de cuerpos sin vida les rodeaban como mudos testigos de la grandeza de un Alfa que había muerto en combate. El coraje que le tenía por haberse adueñado de su Omega desapareció, quedando en su lugar algo más allá de la vergüenza. Tendió aquel cuerpo perforado por balas en el suelo, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando esos penetrantes ojos grises. ¿Por qué Von Hagen había asesinado a Tulskan, a varios de la Comuna como de la Hermandad sin mencionar soldados de HYDRA? Nada tenía sentido en aquel horrible caos.

-Gracias –musitó, antes de dejarle ahí. Todavía tenía que encontrarles.

Jadeó al sentir una que otra costilla rota, probablemente la nariz como varios tendones, realmente le había puesto una paliza antes de frenarse. Steve siguió adentrándose a los territorios de la Comuna, todo era sangre, explosiones, confusión, muerte. Era un campo de guerra y su familia estaba perdida en él.

- _Steve, los encontraron_ –escuchó la voz de Natasha en su oído.

-¡¿DÓNDE?!

Corrió hacia la dirección que le dio la Viuda Negra, ignorando las fracturas de huesos o las torceduras de músculos. Los disparos ya habían cesado, las Fuerzas Conjuntas por fin habían neutralizado los ataques y ahora helicópteros médicos se daban a la tarea de rescatar a los sobrevivientes. Volvió a llorar, estaba seguro, poco le importó en esos momentos en que sus piernas se le antojaron lentas al momento de subir por una colina inclinada hasta dar con la vista de las tiendas de campaña puestas de manera improvisada en medio de la lluvia, con camillas llevando heridos que dejaban rastros de sangre, gritos de agonía. Sus ojos fueron a donde su olfato le indicó. Unos paramédicos llevaban dos camillas hacia una de las tiendas, con T’Challa y Visión escoltándoles.

Steve lanzó un grito.

Pantera Negra vino a él, usando toda su fuerza para controlarle y permitir que los médicos atendieran a Tony como a Peter. Ambos estaban inconscientes pero la sangre sobre sus cuerpos fue una de las cosas que le alteró a punto de volverle loco. La segunda razón fue detectar el inconfundible aroma de su Omega gestando. Tuvo que llegar Bucky para auxiliar al rey de Wakanda porque el capitán no quiso entender razones, solo hasta que la propia esencia de James disminuyó su desesperación, es que prestó atención a las palabras de T’Challa. Estaban vivos pero heridos, no de gravedad. Ellos dos como un ciento de miembros de la Comuna habían estado refugiados en un túnel que luego colapsó pero no sobre ellos, porque una estructura lo impidió. Cómo o por qué tan pocos estuvieron ahí, lo ignoraban pero era un milagro que les había salvado la vida.

Lo demás pasó como si fuese una película en alta velocidad. Regresó con Peter y Tony en el helicóptero que se los llevó al hospital más cercano, que era en Gales. Vio sus camillas entrar a la sala de emergencias, ser rodeados por el personal médico mientras él era llevado del brazo casi a rastras por Bucky hacia la sala de espera donde le retuvo. Steve volvió a romper en llanto. De haber sido más asertivo eso no hubiera ocurrido. Todo era su culpa por no haber tomado las decisiones correctas a tiempo. Lars Von Hagen le había dicho sus últimas palabras con inmensa sabiduría, de nada le valía jurar ser siempre un hombre bueno que hacía cosas buenas si cosas malas sucedían y él les daba la espalda justo como hizo con Tony.

-Steve, Steve, cálmate, debe verte un médico.

Si lo hizo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, tan solo quería estar cerca de ellos, poder estar seguro que estaban bien y no volver a separarse nunca más. Cuando al fin los subieron a un piso de observación, Fury y Natasha le guiaron hasta la habitación privada donde pasó solo. Ambos estaban mejor, pero todavía inconscientes. Steve se acercó al pequeño, sintiendo que el corazón se le detuvo al ver su rostro. Era el mismo niño que encontrara en Nueva York y que le pidiera su cajita. Lágrimas que creyó extintas volvieron a él, inclinándose para ver su rostro con raspones, uno que otro moretón con su rostro descansando con una mejilla sobre la mullida almohada. Acarició sus cabellos castaños, tembloroso como sollozando. Hermoso, perfecto. Besó su frente, dejando caer unas lágrimas que luego borró con sus manos vendadas, girándose hacia Tony.

Con una mano tallándose sus ojos, pasó saliva acercándose a su camilla. Le pareció tan precioso a pesar de sus vendajes y moretones al igual que Peter. Una de sus manos tocó su vientre todavía plano pero con una vida en él que le fue tan clara. Su hijo. Steve cayó de rodillas, tomando la mano del castaño que besó con reverencia, llorando su nombre. Había sido un completo idiota al que la vida le regalaba una oportunidad increíble, ya no les volvería a abandonar, lo prometió ahí, entre las dos camillas donde reposaban sus tres razones para seguir existiendo. Sus lágrimas acabaron en ahogados sollozos y se quedó con ellos por varias horas, vigilante de los monitores. Las explicaciones vendrían después cuando apareciera el recién llegado Coulson a pedirle que cenara algo porque había estado todo un día en guardia sin comer ni dormir.

-Capitán, nadie va a lastimarles, me va la vida en ello.

Bucky fue su ancla para levantarse y salir a tomar algo. Natasha ya se había encargado de hablar con el resto de su confundido equipo que no entendía mucho de la situación. Con todos reunidos, Steve no tuvo problemas en solicitarle a Visión que le perdonara por el dolor causado a Tony como a su pequeño hijo antes y después de la Guerra Civil. Visión le perdonó como el ser noble que era, esperando que cumpliera su palabra. Coulson vino de nuevo, para hablar sobre las bajas en la Comuna porque tenían una situación que requería de su asistencia. De todos los habitantes en la isla, solamente un tercio había sobrevivido al inhumano ataque, pero los médicos no podían hacer mucho por los heridos porque estaban en histeria total.

-Han perdidos sus Manadas, están desorientados y agresivos, requieren de un guía inmediato que pueda tomar las riendas en nombre del Patriarca, la Madre Superiora o los otros Alfas líderes. No tienen un Alfa en estos momentos, HYDRA aparentemente los asesinó primero a todos ellos.

-Dios –Scott jaló aire.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –quiso saber Sam.

-Encontramos a Alonso Castilla. Acaba de despertar pero no quiere escucharnos, es nuestra mejor opción para que la Comuna retome el control y podamos ayudarlos de manera adecuada.

-Tengo una idea –habló Steve con seguridad- Llévame con él.

-Por aquí.

Con las Manadas destruidas, era lógico aquel desconcierto de los sobrevivientes, el rubio confió en su capacidad como Alfa supremo para tranquilizar a Castilla y hacer que entendiera razones, era un rostro conocido que su gente necesitaba para reunirlos. El Alfa estaba paseándose por su habitación, descalzo con solo el pantalón de pijama de hospital puesto. Tenía unos cabellos largos en rizos negros como la noche, con una barba gruesa pero corta con patillas y cejas gruesas, murmurando en su lengua nativa palabras cuyo borboteo se detuvo ante la entrada segura de Steve.

-¿Pero quién coño eres tú?

-Alonso, la Comuna te necesita.

-Ya no hay Comuna, ya no hay Comuna –el hombre comenzó a pasearse de nuevo con la mirada perdida.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? –insistió, manteniendo la calma para que el otro Alfa le imitara.

-Estábamos… en el servicio, todos reunidos para el sermón. Todo estaba bien, carajo. Yo estaba sentando a mi madre… oh, por la ostia… mi madre… le prometí un ramo de flores…

-Alonso.

-Algo explotó afuera, las luces fallaron, escuchamos zumbidos y de pronto cañonazos empezaron a destruir las paredes. Hermanos se levantaron para pelear contra otros Hermanos, entre Manadas se atacaron. ¿Por qué Von Hagen querría a matar a Tulskan? ¿Qué ha sido de ellos?

-Están muertos –respondió el capitán con pesar- Lo siento.

-No tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido… Yo sé que Von Hagen no era precisamente niño lindo pero le admiraba, le dije a Tulskan que era excelente ejemplo… no puedo creerlo… matándose entre sí… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué, maldita sea?

-¿Qué pasó después?

-No recuerdo… mi hija tiró de mi pantalón… teníamos que irnos con los demás, un grupo pequeño… yo les ayudé… les protegí. Había un túnel escondido muy viejo, ahí pasamos… no sé cómo lo encontraron porque ni yo lo conocía… nos cayeron bombardeos… es lo último que recuerdo… oh, por la Virgen Santísima…

-Alonso, los médicos necesitan atender a todos los sobrevivientes, pero están alterados, te necesitan para reagruparse. Dependen de ti. Sin el Patriarca, la Madre Superiora o tus Hermanos… eres el único en quien pueden confiar para obedecer. ¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

El efecto que esperaba al fin dio señales en el Alfa que se detuvo, mirándole fijamente hasta que sus músculos se relajaron igual que su expresión. Steve respiró aliviado, ofreciendo una sonrisa cordial. Castilla asintió, con el ceño fruncido pero pidiendo ropas decentes, tenía que ir a verlos a todos, decirles que estaba él ahí con ellos. El rubio salió más tranquilo, llamando a enfermeros que ayudaran al Alfa en sus pedidos. Coulson le felicitó, volviendo con los Vengadores en un pasillo cercano a la sala de operaciones donde escuchaban más noticias de la Comuna. En esos momentos escucharon un rumor y vieron por el ancho pasillo abrirse paso una criatura para todos desconocida, que buscaba algo con la mirada. Era un androide, su cuerpo por sí solo la delataba, con vendajes apurados de telas sucias en partes de sus brazos, muslos y cabeza.

-¡VISIÓN!

-Ava.

Ella corrió a los brazos de un sonriente Visión que le abrigó, recargando su mentón sobre su cabeza lisa con una risa tierna de la criatura artificial. Ava se separó apenas, mirando alrededor, tomando las manos de Visión que meció apenas.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Soy yo quien debería decir eso.

-Tuve que desconectarme a la red y la intranet de la Comuna, hubo un ataque informático severo.

-Disculpa, ¿y tú eres…? –Fury les cortó la charla.

-Oh, soy Ava, la IA de la Hermandad de los Lobos, protectora de las redes de la Comuna. Mi padre y creador es Tony Stark.

Todos los Vengadores intercambiaron una mirada.

-Curioso que no supiéramos de ti.

-Porque de eso se trataba –bromeó Ava, alzando un hombro.

-Sería agradable que la IA de la Comuna nos diera un informe muy preciso de lo que ocurrió allá –ordenó Fury con el ceño fruncido.

Ava parpadeó unos segundos, riendo después. –Listo, está en sus servidores, Director Fury, lo puse en una carpeta que tiene por etiqueta _Mi Pequeño Pony_.

-Wow –Clint no pudo evitar hacer su comentario.

-¡Viernes me enseñó a ser eficiente! –la IA le miró, abrazando a Visión- Pero fue mi novio Visión quien me mostró cómo proteger a mi familia. Él me ve de una manera que nadie más lo hace, y a través de sus ojos, descubrí como salvar a cuantos pudiera de la Comuna.

Dicho esto, Ava se puso de puntitas para darle un beso corto a Visión quien le correspondió bajo la mirada estupefacta de los Vengadores que no dieron crédito a una escena tan surrealista. Steve volvió sus ojos hacia Wanda, la joven estaba claramente herida. La androide jadeó, dándose un golpe en la frente.

-¡Se me olvidaba! No vine sola. Con mi padre y Peter están ahora el Coronel Rhodes y la señorita Virginia Potts.

Fue un balde de agua fría sobre su persona, Rhodey no estaba en buenos términos con él, no quería pensar en Pepper. Steve tuvo que dejarlos unos momentos, caminando junto a Fury hasta la habitación de su familia. Como era de esperarse, el coronel estaba en el pasillo, con bastón en mano que apuntó en cuanto el capitán dio la vuelta a la esquina, rugiendo con toda la rabia que le era posible.

-¡Tú! ¡Fuera de aquí!

-Rhodey…

-¡Coronel Rhodes para ti! ¡Aléjate de ellos!

-Coronel –Fury intentó mediar entre ellos- Si fuese tan…

-¡No se me da la gana serlo!

Una elegante Pepper Potts salió de la habitación cuya puerta cerró tranquilamente tras de sí, viendo a Rhodey quien esperó por sus palabras. La ejecutiva solamente le miró en silencio, girándose hacia Steve para caminar lentamente con sus ojos clavados en él. Dos bofetadas fueron su saludo de parte de aquella imponente Alfa cuyo dedo acusador fue como el arma más peligrosa apuntando a su persona.

-No te quiero ver cerca de Tony ni de Peter, suficiente daño has hecho Capitán Rogers. Fury, puedes preparar la Balsa para mí porque si este malnacido bastardo vuelve a ponerles una mano encima, te juro que lo único que tendrás de tu líder de equipo será el recuerdo porque ni su cadáver encontrarás.

-Señorita Potts…

-Quería a Tony para mí, Steve, estaba dispuesta a lo imposible por él, pero tenías que aparecerte. Tuviste que hacerte el maravilloso Alfa y arruinarle la vida. ¿Qué esperabas, eh? Tony estuvo buscándote para decirte, creyendo ingenuamente que le importabas cuando ya todos sabemos que lo único en tu mente era hallar a tu adorado Bucky. Claro que me quedé a su lado, no sería la mierda que tú sí fuiste, acusándole de dividir a los Vengadores mientras las manos de tu Omega estaban manchadas con la sangre de sus padres. Qué hipócrita, Steve. Y lo volviste a hacer, maldito perro.

-Pepper, yo…

-No, yo no soy condescendiente, no te les vuelves a acercar, y de mi parte corre que no los vuelves a ver. Lárgate. Lárgate ahora o llamaré al Secretario de Estado, seguro le interesará ver cierto video.

-Potts –Fury le miró con severidad.

-La Balsa, Fury, te lo dije. No me importa. Todos ustedes mordiendo la mano que les da de comer, acusando a Tony de traidor, vendido al gobierno. No. No se lo merecen. Fuera de aquí. AHORA.

Steve estuvo bien dispuesto a luchar contra ella pero Fury le detuvo, negando en silencio y jalándole de ahí pese a que eso fue una estaca en su corazón. Le estaban arrebatando de nuevo a su familia a la que ni siquiera había podido ver despierta. Nick le dijo que era lo mejor, estaban en un hospital con sobrevivientes más que perdidos, contagiando su humor a los demás. Pelear solo pondría todo cual pandemónium, mejor tener paz que razón. Ya luego convencerían a Pepper de ceder con Peter y Tony. Al menos pudo saber de boca de los médicos que les atendieron que no había peligro alguno para su pequeño hijo ni para el bebé que venía en camino. Aquella huida al túnel subterráneo había hecho la diferencia entre saber que estaban vivos a que formaran parte de la espantosa lista de nombres con una cruz a un lado.

-Capitán Rogers –llamó suavemente Ava.

-¿Qué sucede?

La IA le sonrió, bajando su mirada después.

-Quisiera pedirle que no se dé por vencido con mi padre. Él le lloró muchas noches antes de secar sus lágrimas y salir adelante. No le pida que se detenga y regrese por usted, sea ahora su turno de alcanzarle y llevarle en brazos el resto del camino. Le necesita, pero necesitan arreglarse. Usted y el resto de los Vengadores deben hacerlo. Sé que lo conseguirán.

-Pelearé por mi familia, Ava.

-Gracias –la androide sonrió, una parte de su muslo exterior se abrió, metiendo su mano para sacar unas fotos- No pude imprimir todas las que deseaba, sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que éstas le serán suficientes.

 

     

 

Steve miró las fotografías que le tendió Ava, de Tony y Peter durante su estancia en la Comuna. Ella se despidió, dejándole en el pasillo con sus ojos clavados en aquellas imágenes de una vida que se había perdido. Ya no cometería el mismo error, ya no más.

Como no lo había hecho desde que despertara del hielo, Steve oró porque la pesadilla terminara.


	13. Intermedio (Hermandad)

 

**HERMANDAD DE LOS LOBOS**

_Jerarquías_

Miembros sobresalientes

 

 

 


	14. X. Peter

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

 _Autora_ : Clumyskitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

 _Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

 _Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

 _Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

_No me rendiré, no me rendiré._

_Puedes desafiarme en cualquier lugar, no me rendiré._

_Firme estaré, no claudicaré._

_No me abatiré, ni me entristeceré, firme estaré._

_Sé lo que está bien, y aquí viviré._

_Aunque de lo opuesto me quieran convencer, firme yo estaré._

_No me rendiré._

_De pronto, cuando en peligro esté, ¡tal vez, más firme estaré!_

_No me rendiré._

Peter se limpió una vez más sus lágrimas, sorbiendo su nariz que talló un poco más, mirando al tranquilo mar en su ir y venir de olas. Había mucho frío, con un sentimiento de algo roto, en su interior. No más Comuna, no más Christopher o Samara, tampoco Laula o Annie. No Mark 42 ni Sensei. Estaban muertos. Igual que Padre Lars. Sollozó poniendo de nuevo la música de su película favorita, escuchando esa canción que un día le recordara un momento tan bonito que llenó de luz su vida. Cuando Ava le había dicho sobre el juego y las cosas de miedo, realmente había hablado en serio. Todo se puso muy feo, por nada estuvo a punto de correr para donde fuera pero la guía de su pulserita había hecho que tanto él como mami fuesen a un sitio seguro. Más les siguieron. Pero no todos. Todavía despertaba por las pesadillas que tenía, entre los brazos de mami que le calmaban enseguida.

Ya no había hogar ni Manadas.

Estaban rotos y solitos en aquella casa de Malibú, y Peter sabía que sin Manadas la cosa no estaba bien. Su hermanito necesitaba Vínculos fuertes para crecer sano, mami lo necesitaba también pero solamente tenían a su padrino Rhodey y a tía Pepper. Así no se podía. Sentado sobre la arena de la playa, con sus audífonos obsequio de tía Pepper, estaba pensando en qué tendría que pasar. Peter estaba bien consciente de algo, él era ahora el Alfa de su muy lastimada Manada Especial. Sin hermanas ni hermanos mayores, sin Padre Lars, quedaba solamente él como el único protector. Igual que cuando escaló en la colina, tenía que aguantar los tropezones duros para alcanzar la cima llevando a cuestas a su Manada. Dolía mucho y tenía muchísimo miedo porque era un niño muy pequeñito que nada sabía de cómo ser un buen Alfa fuera de la Comuna.

-¿Peter?

Se talló de nuevo sus ojitos, sorbiendo otra vez su nariz y levantándose con sus manos sacudiéndose la arena cuando su mami le alcanzó. Estaba muy débil, con una cosita en un dedo que estaba conectada a monitores que Ava vigilaba. Mami tenía que descansar el mayor tiempo posible, estar muy tranquilo por su hermanito. Tenía que protegerles, tenía que hacerlo por Padre Lars porque estaba seguro que era algo que él haría. Sonrió aunque tuviera sus ojos húmedos, tomando la mano de su mami, para regresar a la casa de enormes ventanas con muchas puertas por todos lados y muebles todos nuevos. Era un sitio completamente nuevo y desconocido. Visión le dijo que antes había sido el hogar de mami pero un hombre malo la destruyó. Creyó de buena gana que la mala suerte los andaba buscando siempre.

Peter vio con atención el rostro de mami, siempre sereno pero cansado. Algo tenía que pasar, algo, algo bueno. Mami le miró también, sonriendo antes de acariciar su cabeza con ternura.

-No llores, Peter.

-Vamo a estal bien, mami. Te lo pometo.

Mientras mami dormía a su lado, en su amplia cama, Peter meditó sobre lo que tenía que hacer, así como estaban. Okay, allá en la isla habían tenido su madriguera, Padre Lars no dejaba que nadie tocara a su Manada Familiar so pena de darles la paliza de sus vidas. Por ahí podía comenzar, haciendo de esa casa su madriguera. Se levantó, dando un beso a la mejilla de mami para dejarle tantito en lo que iba con su padrino Rhodey que vivía de fijo con ellos, igual que Ava. Le dijo que sería el Alfa de su Manada y que deseaba que la casa fuese su madriguera donde nadie pero nadie podía pisar sin su consentimiento, pero como era un niño muy chiquito, necesitaba que otros fuesen como sus guardianes.

Su padrino llamó a tía Pepper quien se asombró, preguntándole si estaba bien seguro de eso. Pues claro que no, pero Peter ignoró su miedo, diciendo que sí. Bien, entonces Ava y su padrino serían sus ayudantes, como tía Pepper aunque ella tenía que salir por el trabajo, más le dio su palabra de Alfa que nadie iba a pisar su madriguera. No que alguien les hubiera visitado en ese tiempo, pero ya Peter sabía que sucedería. Intuición. Dio sus paseos como buen Alfa, reconociendo toda la casa para memorizarla. Su madriguera. Así la presentó a su hermanito hermanita, susurrando contra el vientre de mami que aún dormía.

-No te peocupes, yo te cuido.

Lo siguiente era tener una Manada más fuerte. ¿Cómo? La respuesta vino días más tarde, cuando en un paseo por la playa con mami le preguntó sobre su papá. Mami le llevó al columpio debajo de un techo curvo donde le meció en silencio antes de contarle la verdad. La Manada de mami jamás murió en un accidente, lo que había sucedido era que se había separado de ella porque pelearon tan horrible que ya no quiso estar ahí. Papá estaba vivo igual que el resto de ellos, Visión era parte de aquella Manada, guardando el secreto por Peter todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la Comuna. Había muchísimo dolor en la historia de mami, así que todo eso era un embrollo peor que una bolita de estambre enredada y olvidada bajo una cama.

-Lo siento, Peter, no quise mentirte, creí que estaríamos para siempre con Lars.

Imposible enojarse con mami de esa manera cuando había sido tan fuerte como nadie para mantenerle a salvo como ahora él quería hacerlo.

-¿Tú los quiedes vel?

-¿A… él?

-A todos.

-No lo sé, Peter –mami sonrió pero sus ojos se entristecieron- Ya no quiero cometer errores y que tú sufras por ellos.

Habló con Ava sobre eso porque necesitaba de alguien neutral en tan peliagudo asunto. Ava le dijo que esa Manada estaba ansiosa por estar con ellos, conocerles y ser parte de sus vidas pero que entendían que habían hecho muy mal con mami. Había cosas dolorosas que todavía no sanaban como una cicatriz que se abre y abre todo el tiempo. Okay, ahí estaba el problema. Visión les conocía así que le podía también aconsejar sobre cómo verles. Sus dos guardianes lo pensaron, diciéndole más tarde antes de que se fuera a dormir que, si era el Alfa, podía hacerlo de la manera en que él estaba acostumbrado aunque ya no estuviera en la Comuna, eso no importaba. Peter sintió algo de emoción porque le hizo sentirse importante. Ya tenía su madriguera, nadie pisaba sin su consentimiento, ni el cartero ni el de las pizzas, ni nadie.

Allá, cuando alguien quería ser un nuevo miembro de alguna Manada, presentaba primero un regalo con su aroma para que los demás lo consideraran. Peter así lo pidió. Si ellos querían verles, estaba bien por su parte pero iban a hacerlo a su manera, y eso quería decir que tenían que enviarle regalitos para ver con quién se vería primero. En la Comuna los presentes eran diferentes, Peter aprovechó la ocasión para hacerse de juguetes. Estuvo nervioso los días siguientes, fue curioso porque así no sintió tanto el frío ni lo roto que estaban. Los juguetes llegaron una mañana luego del desayuno en la terraza. Cada uno tenía un aroma diferente. Peter miró fijamente el aroma que adivinó, como si lo viera en su mente con un enorme letrero con foquitos y luces de colores, que era de su papá.

Ya lo había sentido antes. Qué cosas, nada más que no se acordaba de dónde.

Era muy fuerte y le dio cuz cuz, además quería ir de lo más suavecito a lo más difícil. Le llamó la atención un osito felpudo porque esa esencia era de Omega. Fue el único que tomó, diciéndole a tía Pepper que era a ésa persona a quien deseaba ver. Por las caras que todos hicieron, algo pasaba. Ava siempre linda le susurró que esa persona tenía un grave problema con mami y podía ser no muy bueno que fuera a la casa. Le preguntó a mami, si él decía no, entonces era no. Pero mami se quedó callado largo tiempo con sus hermosos ojitos mirando el felpudo antes de suspirar, asintiendo. No pasaba nada, además confiaba en Peter y sus decisiones porque era su Alfita. Casi se le salieron las lágrimas al escucharle, lo que le dio valor.

No se había arreglado tanto desde que salieran del hospital, casi siempre andaba en pijama porque nunca le daban ganas de andar presentable, pero la tarde en que conocería a la persona que le regaló el osito que ya tenía en su cabecera, se puso al fin sus pantalones de mezclilla con una playera de Pokemón y una chamarra obsequio de su padrino. Primero le dijo a mami que esperara tranquilo en la sala porque él recibiría al invitado afuera como era costumbre, respetando los límites de su madriguera. Si Peter le sentía agresivo o algo así, lo sacarían y asunto arreglado. Tía Pepper se quedó con mami, los demás salieron detrás de él, esperando hasta que una motocicleta apareció a lo lejos, subiendo por el camino a la casa, deteniéndose en la entrada de la veredita de piedras lisas. Peter respiró profundo recordando su canción. Era fuerte.

Cuando la persona se quitó su casco, su aroma fue más claro para Peter, un Omega fuerte, quizá igual que mami. Tenía cabellos largos castaño oscuros con unos ojos azules que se clavaron en él antes de sonreírle, arrodillándose con otro regalo en mano. Era otro osito pero ahora era uno blanco como los osos polares, con un lindo moñito rojo en el cuello. Peter lo tomó lo más tranquilo que pudo, viendo el rostro de aquel hombre. Sintió mucha tristeza al percibir su esencia, porque era como si fuese una hoja de cuaderno que alguien rasgó, pegó, cortó, volvió a pegar, rayó, maltrató hasta el cansancio, dejándola toda llena de cinta adhesiva.

-¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-James. James Buchanan Barnes. Me dicen Bucky.

Bucky también tenía frío y estaba roto aunque no se lo dijera. Vaya. Notó que su mano izquierda usaba un guante, casi no movía ese brazo que olió diferente a todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Nada… -Bucky apretó una sonrisa. Le daba pena.

-A ver.

Parte del trato era hacer lo que él dijera, así que Bucky se quitó su guante, mostrándole una mano de metal brillante que movió apenas. Era todo el brazo, pero eso no le asombró sino el hecho de que reconocía esas formas porque alguna vez lo vio en las pantallas del taller de mami donde trabajaba.

-¿Te lo hizo mi mami?

-Sí… y no lo merezco.

-¿Pol ké?

-Le hice mucho daño a Tony.

-Mmmm, a ti tambén alguien te hizo mucho daño.

Bucky sonrió con sus ojos húmedos. –Algo así.

-Okay.

Miró el osito, miró a Bucky y le tomó esa mano, sonriéndole. Le daba la bienvenida a su Manada, así que podía entrar a la casa para que hablara con su mami de lo que tuvieran que hablar. Tía Pepper se comía las uñas pero nada malo pasó, al contrario, de pronto hubo menos frío y a pesar de que Bucky estaba así de roto su Manada se hizo más fuerte. Mami le invitó a cenar, Ava había cocinado con Visión una receta del antiguo Jarvis y olía súper rico. Su padrino le dijo que era el niño más inteligente que hubiera conocido, riendo divertido por eso. Quién sabe, ni siquiera entendía cómo le había hecho para que ahora tuvieran un nuevo miembro tan bueno porque contaba chistes bien bonitos. Que Bucky riera era algo lindo y se lo dijo.

-¿Hace mucho que no te deías, veldad?

-Hace mucho, sí. Demonios, Tony, tu hijo me hará llorar.

-Deja que lo conozcas cuando hace berrinches y lo querrás tirar al bote de basura.

-¡MAMIII!

Dejó pasar unos días luego de la bienvenida a Bucky, había sido ultra cansado aquello, además quiso disfrutar esa sensación de proteger a dos Omegas. Era como los tesoros de Alí Babá, saber que los tenía y además estaban bien resguardados. Okay, a la mejor no, pero así le gustaba pensar al respecto. Tuvo otra idea, igualmente atrevida que le compartió a mami primero. Se trataba de que Bucky viviera con ellos, ahí en la casa de Malibú. A la mejor estaba con la otra Manada, pero por alguna extraña razón, Peter sentía que no estaba a gusto. Igual y era el frío que llevaba como lo roto de su esencia. Más sí le percibía tranquilo con ellos, eso era similar a cuando le gustaba mucho que le sirvieran postre pero nadita que pusieran tantas cosas verdes en su plato. Mami estuvo de acuerdo pero le advirtió que era decisión de Bucky aceptar.

Salió a pasear con él a la playa cuando les fue a visitar de nuevo, con el viento meciendo el cabello de ambos, pisando la arena suavecita con los pies desnudos. No se dijeron nada buena parte del camino, hasta que Peter se detuvo, mirando el suave ir y venir de las olas de color tan bonito antes de volverse hacia Bucky quien se arrodilló frente a él, ya sospechando que algo deseaba comentarle. Era muy intuitivo. Había que hacer las cosas bien como siempre le había dicho Padre Lars. Poner todo en orden ayuda a ver mejor. Peter le tomó ambas manos, jalando aire.

-¿Qué sucede, Peter?

-Bucky, ¿tú quieles vivil con nosotros? ¿Aquí?

Los ojos de Bucky temblaron porque sabía tan bien como él que eso significaba que estaba entrando por completo a su Manada.

-¿Por qué quieres… que viva con ustedes?

-Um, no sé, yo tengo fío, tú tienes fío. A la mejol si nos juntamos lo sentimos menos.

-Yo no soy…

-¡Pues yo tampoco! –le interrumpió, más nervioso- ¿No quieles un lugal donde ya no te lastimen?

-No es tan fácil, Peter. He hecho muchas cosas malas, ya no quiero lastimar como lo hice, ni que otros resulten lastimados por ayudarme.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dices y dices de los demás pelo no dices de ti. En eso te paleces a mi mami. ¿Tú qué quieles? Tú. Tú.

-Yo… yo quisiera vivir en paz… y sí, me gustaría estar aquí, es una madriguera muy cálida.

-Entonces vente con nosotos.

-Tú eres algo mandoncito para ser tan pequeño, ¿te lo han dicho?

-Siempe.

Para la cena, Bucky ya había traído sus cosas, igual que ellos, no tenía mucho y casi todo era nuevo. Como le correspondía, Peter le señaló su habitación, regalándole un fuerte abrazo. Extrañaba tanto a Gwen y a Tommy, ellos también se habían ido. Jacob estaba vivo pero ya no supo dónde se quedó o quien le llamó a su Manada. Todo era tan difícil a veces pero tener a Bucky con ellos le trajo más tranquilidad aunque el primer día ese Omega se la pasó diciendo que igual podía ser peligroso. Mami le regañó porque dijo que no confiaba en sus habilidades, quien sabe por qué le dijo eso pero sonaba a que le había dado o hecho algo y Bucky tontito no tenía fe en que funcionara. Uh, pero si estaba Ava de muestra para que viera lo genial que era. O la armadura que ella se puso cuando les abrió el paso en el túnel. No cualquiera podía crear cosas así.

Ellos dos tuvieron sus paseos vespertinos por la playa, cuando el sol era de color rojo y se perdía en el mar con un viento fresco. Bucky conocía muy bien a papá. Habían sido amigos prácticamente desde que nacieran pero se habían separado mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse de nuevo. Aquel embrollo de adultos tenía a Bucky como nudo principal, porque, según le explicó lo mejor que pudo, había sido la causa de que la Manada se dividiera, se dijeran cosas que no debieron decirse, hacerse cosas que una Manada no debe hacerse y al final mami terminó viviendo en la Comuna. Peter tenía una inquietud creciente que iba haciendo más y más grande como una bola de nieve que se deja caer desde lo alto y termina siendo una mega pelota más grande que un pino.

-Bucky, ¿mi papá… me quiele?

-Por supuesto, Peter.

-Entonces, ¿pol qué nos dejó solos?

-Porque es un idiota.

-Uh, que fuelte.

-Quiero que no olvides algo, Peter, tu padre te ama como a tu mami y tu hermanito. Pero hay mucho que arreglar.

-¿Igual que el lavabo?

-Con costras de mugre… y cucarachas… y tubos echados a perder.

-Pfff –Peter miró sus piecitos llenos de arena- Bucky… ¿tú me quieles?

-De aquí a la Luna dos vueltas y de regreso.

-Eso no es mucho.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Mami. Sabe de esas cosas.

-Acabas de arruinar mi momento.

Peter rió al tiempo que Bucky le levantó en brazos, mirándole fijamente. -¿Sigues teniendo mucho frío?

-Es menos.

-Yo igual. Entonces nos queremos lo suficiente, ¿qué tal eso?

-Um, me gusta –asintió más tranquilo, mordiéndose un labio porque ahora que se entendían mejor deseaba contarle algo que no había podido decirle a nadie, y no porque no confiara en Visión, Ava, tía Pepper, su padrino Rhodey o mami, simplemente… -Bucky, ¿te puedo decil un supel seketo?

-Claro.

Peter miró con sus ojos grandes a Bucky, sintiendo como se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué, Peter? Nadie les va a hacer daño, te lo juro.

-No es eso.

-Dime, no pasa nada.

-Es que… es que… -se le escapó un sollozo de sentimiento, ya ni modo- Yo quielo mucho todavía a Pade Lads, pelo ahola tengo papá, uno de veldad. Pelo él nos dejó… no sé…

-Hey, Peter, no llores –una mano de Bucky limpió sus mejillas- Quiero que me prestes atención. No tienes por qué olvidar a Lars solamente porque el soquete de tu papá quiere estar contigo. Al contrario, eres un niño con mucha suerte, primero tuviste a tu padre Lars, y ahora parece que vas a tener a tu papá Steve. Dime, ¿a quién quieres más? ¿A Viernes o a Ava?

-¡No! –se quejó muy ofendido- ¡Son iguales! ¡Las dos son bonitas y las quielo!

-Ahí lo tienes, es lo mismo. En tu memoria siempre vivirá Lars, no tiene por qué irse. Solo estás haciendo otro huequito en tu corazón a tu desobligado papá, el cual por cierto, debe hacer méritos para ser digno de tan preciado lugar. Ni que fuera el rey del mazapán.

Peter rió, sorbiendo su nariz. –Siempe le dices cosas feas.

-Créeme que se lo merece. ¿Te sientes mejor, campeón?

-Mejol okay –abrazó a Bucky por el cuello, suspirando en su hombro- Gachias.

-De nada, mi pequeño Alfa.

Era mucho muy difícil ser el Alfa de una Manada, ahora se daba cuenta y comprendía el enorme trabajo que hizo Padre Lars con todas sus hermanas y sus hermanos… ya no lloraba como antes ni despertaba asustado por las pesadillas. Solamente de vez en cuando, pero ahora tenía a Bucky junto con su mami que estaban muy al pendiente. Faltaban el resto de la otra Manada, extrañaba tanto a la Comuna, la isla con todo lo demás. Pero estaba Malibú. Una mañana, mientras veía las caricaturas junto a Ava, tomando su cereal, se quedó pensando en algo, mirando a su guardiana muy decidido. Sí, era igual que cuando había escalado la colina, la parte más difícil era cuando ya alcanzabas la cima, así que Peter se decidió a tomar el camino recto y supo cómo. Así todo sería mejor.

-¿Ava?

-Dime, Peter.

-Quielo vel a mi papá.


	15. XI. Tony

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

-Por los dientes de Marie Curie…

Tony se mesó sus cabellos, dejando caer sus párpados mientras se sobaba su atormentada cabeza. Entre los mareos y las náuseas, se estaba convirtiendo en cliente consentido del baño. Tenía un apetito feroz superado por unos vómitos matutinos que empezaba a odiar. Había sido igual durante la gestación de Peter, lo había olvidado alegremente. Una toalla fresca vino a su frente pálida, levantando su mirada hacia el rostro tranquilo de Barnes, quien le ayudó a ponerse de pie, volviendo a la cama donde se tumbó, haciéndose ovillo con la firme intención de crear una osmosis con el colchón y desaparecer del mundo. Bucky rió al verle así, negando apenas con la cabeza, buscando la bandeja que había traído con su desayuno. El castaño solamente se giró, dándole la espalda no queriendo tener ningún aroma de comida lo suficientemente cerca de su nariz o volvería a saludar a la taza del baño.

-No tengo hambre.

-Sí la tienes, anda.

-Voy a vomitarlo.

-Te prometo que no será así.

-Te aseguro que sí.

Solo escuchó un resoplido antes del inconfundible sonido de una tapa siendo levantada. Tony abrió de inmediato sus ojos adormilados porque un delicioso aroma inundó su olfato sin provocarle esas arqueadas espantosas.

-¿Qué es eso? –se giró, mirando aquella sopa caliente que James le ofreció.

-Una receta especial para Omegas gestando.

-¿Cómo supiste…?

-La aprendí durante las misiones en Europa, de unas gitanas –Bucky se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al verle gatear hacia la orilla de la cama- Anda, prueba.

Lo hizo casi arrebatándole la cuchara, probando apenas un sorbo antes de llevarse más a la boca igual que un hambriento. Estaba delicioso por no mencionar que su estómago lo agradeció. Tenía verduras preparadas de una forma muy diferente, con trozos de pan seco y hierbas además del sabor del pollo. Podría superar esos duros meses con tan solo esa sopa. Tony arqueó una ceja, señalando con la cuchara su tazón.

-Eres un Omega lleno de monerías.

-También te quiero.

-Bucky, ¿cómo pudiste entrar al ejército siendo Omega?

-Supresores, había estado trabajando para ahorrar y bueno, luego con el sueldo del ejército fue más sencillo, en cierta manera. No fui el único haciendo esas cosas.

-La guerra hizo ciegos a los reclutadores.

-No fueron los únicos.

-Sigo sin creer que estés aquí. Digo, esta sopa está exquisita, pero me extraña que…

-¿Me haya separado de Steve? Creí que eso lo habíamos aclarado ya, Tony. No soy ni nunca fui su Omega, la verdad no sé quién soy todavía. Pero… el obsequio que me dio Peter ha sido de las cosas más nobles que me han sucedido. Se lo dije a Steve, no podía sentirme en casa en ninguna parte, excepto aquí.

-Lamento lo de Peggy.

El sargento suspiró hondo. –Al menos… no me obligaron a dañarla. No creo que estuviera cuerdo luego de eso.

-Mmmm, vas a recuperarte, Bucky, y encontrarás…

-No, ya no me interesa… además…

-¿Qué?

-Mírame.

-Lo hago, te hace falta un corte de cabello. ¿Qué con eso?

-Tony, no. Soy… no tengo…

-Escucha, abuelo, la medicina ha tenido grandes avances, de hacer falta, puedes echar mano de eso. No eres mal parecido, sabes pelear, tienes una prótesis genial de alta tecnología…

-Claro, como si todos los Omegas fuesen así.

-La flor más bella es aquella que florece en la adversidad.

-No soy una flor, deja de citar películas de Disney y termina esa sopa.

-Eres un aguafiestas.

El Soldado de Invierno había asesinado a sus padres, pero no lo había hecho James. Para muchos eso era algo imposible de aceptar, quienes no conocían como una mente puede dividirse a tal grado que existen personalidades diferentes sin que una recuerde de la otra. Así había sucedido con Bucky por el trauma tan horrible de los lavados de cerebro de HYDRA. Tony estaba sorprendido de escucharle cómo había atacado a Steve luego de su huida tan elegante el día que despertó y él regresó a la Comuna. James estaba furioso de que le hubiera abandonado aunque entendiera que su amigo y hermano estaba mortificado porque le había fallado a las personas que se volvieron su familia. Bucky había conocido en Europa a Peggy, ahí se habían hecho pareja cuando se perdió en una misión donde encontró a un súper soldado que le rescató. Steve le había jurado a Peggy que siempre cuidaría de su Omega, pero luego sucedió lo del tren.

Y después lo del avión, dejando a Peggy sola con un doble luto que superó con amargura.

Por eso es que Barnes al final se decidió a dejar a los Vengadores e ir con ellos, ya no quería que Steve volviera a repetir el error de estarle protegiendo cuando podía hacerlo por sí mismo. El capitán se había rehusado pero el sargento cortó sus intenciones Alfa al revelarles a los demás que él había asesinado a Howard y María, dejando a unos atónitos Vengadores atrás cuando se marchó del complejo, viajando a Malibú. Un movimiento muy arriesgado que poco o nada le importaba a Bucky. Estaba buscando su lugar como ellos dos, y tal como lo había sugerido su valiente hijo Peter, era mejor encontrar un hogar caminando juntos. Entre Steve y los demás tenían que arreglarse porque también había pendientes entre ellos, así que mientras eso sucedía, ahí en Malibú podían darse unas merecidas vacaciones.

-Me parece que es de familia los dramas amorosos  -comentó en broma a James mientras caminaban por la playa, Peter jalaba su cometa entre risas- Visión debe tener serios problemas con Wanda.

-Lo poco que atestigüé me dejó ver que Visión ya había zanjado el asunto.

-¿Y qué atestiguaste?

-Bueno… -el sargento sonrió- Lo escuché sin querer.

-Como siempre, pero habla.

-Estaba diciéndole que a ella que seguía teniéndole afecto pero estaba herido y Ava había llegado a sanar su herida. No sabía que Visión podía tener malos recuerdos… es decir, parece que algo hizo Wanda que le tiene temeroso de ella.

-Fue cuando Clint sacó a Wanda del complejo, ella atacó a Visión, lo enterró varios metros bajo el suelo de forma no muy agradable –le respondió Tony, mirando a su hijo rodar por la arena al no fijarse por dónde iba- Visión creyó que moriría. Desde entonces, tiene la idea de que si estuviera con Wanda, ella le mataría en un arrebato. ¿Qué podemos decirle?

-Que vives con un hombre entrenado para matar tan cerca de ti como si fuese tu cachorro labrador.

El castaño rió, empujando apenas a Bucky. –Yo creía que por ser inteligencias artificiales esa clase de cosas las podrían sortear mejor que nosotros.

-El corazón es complicado no importa si es de silicón o de músculo.

-Wow, señor transhumanista, tengo que subir esa cita a Twitter. Habremos de dejarle al tiempo la respuesta a este triángulo amoroso. Ahora podemos pasar al siguiente chisme.

-Hey, no tengo más que decir, no soy tu espía, Stark.

-Soy un hombre con experiencia, Bucky, por más que trates de encubrir el hecho de que te sientes atraído por Natasha, lo huelo a kilómetros de distancia.

James bufó, frunciendo su ceño. –Las náuseas te están provocando delirios.

-Dime que no, sabes que puedo detectar tus mentiras. Los Omegas gestantes tenemos mayor recepción de emociones.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Porque cuando me hablabas de todos ellos, al llegar a mencionar a Natasha, tu voz cambiaba siempre.

-Quizá haya algo.

-Es algo.

-No.

-¿Por qué? No me vengas con eso de que no la mereces. Es lo peor que puedes decirle a ella.

-Bueno…

-Bucky –Tony puso sus manos en sus caderas- ¿Crees que ella desea un Omega de ésos que gimen de dolor hasta porque les da el sol?

-Supongo que no.

-Claro que no, es la Viuda Negra. Si va a tener un Omega, deberá ser alguien que sepa pelear a su lado, que le cuide la espalda como ella pueda cuidar de él sin mencionar que ambos han sido entrenados para asesinos, hablan ruso fluido e incluso ella ha puesto sus piernas alrededor de tu cuello.

-Para intentar ahorcarme.

-Como si no te gustara.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-Ella viene a cenar.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un…!

-Ssshh, a nuestro Alfa Peter no le gustan los insultos entre Manada.

-Tú no te puedes ocultar detrás de un niño –le gruñó James.

Tony sonrió, guiñándole un ojo antes de llamar a su hijo, que regresaba lleno de arena con su cometa en las manos. Natasha era la embajadora de Steve, porque Peter deseaba hablar con su padre, repentinamente. El castaño no iba a negarle aquella solicitud, los problemas entre el capitán y él, pertenecían a los adultos, no a su hijo. No sería como Howard. Ésa fue la razón para que la rusa llegara a cenar, escucharía las condiciones de Tony respecto a la entrevista del rubio con su hijo, quien además entretuvo a la pelirroja con preguntas curiosas, puesto que era la primera Alfa que veía de todos ellos. Durante la cena, tanto Rhodey como él, estuvieron intercambiando miradas de Bucky hacia Natasha y de regreso. El coronel también lo notó de solo ver cómo esos dos se hablaban, la confianza como las sonrisas inéditas de la Viuda Negra hacia Barnes.

Vino aquel encuentro padre e hijo, Tony prefirió estar fuera en la playa mientras eso sucedía. No quería intervenir ni tampoco perturbar a Peter con sus ansiedades. Ava le acompañó durante la reunión, siempre solícita y confidente. Estaba seguro que su IA sabía más de lo que había dicho respecto al ataque a la Comuna pero estaba ocultándolo premeditadamente de todo mundo,  incluso de él por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender. No era que fuese a hacer algo malo, ya le había probado su nobleza cuando les ayudó en el túnel, usando su armadura puesto que su cuerpo no era tan fuerte como el de Visión. De momento, ese tema quedó atrás cuando Steve se retiró y Peter se quedó en la sala de música, tocando apenas las teclas del piano la única melodía que se sabía de memoria el _dodici variazioni per pianoforte “Ah, vous dirais-je, Maman" in Do maggiore_ de Mozart.

-¿Peter?

No le respondió, sentándose a su lado para acompañarle en las notas más difíciles. Desde la muerte de su madre María, Tony nunca más volvió a tocar el piano, hasta que estuvo en la mansión Von Hagen y se sintió lo suficientemente protegido y seguro como para intentar de nuevo esas clases que su memoria tenía guardadas celosamente a detalle. Su pequeño hijo siguió tocando, muy serio y concentrado en seguir el ritmo de la melodía. No estaba alterado, pero tampoco estaba tranquilo. Probablemente estaba indeciso entre la rabia y el anhelo por un cariño paterno. Peter se detuvo de pronto, tomando aire antes de verle con sus ojos temblorosos. Le abrazó de inmediato, cepillando sus cabellos con unos arrullos.

-¿Qué pasa, tesoro?

-Ya había visto a mi papá, mami.

-¿Qué…? ¿En dónde?

-En Nueva Yolk. Se me había olvidado mi cajita y él estaba sentado en la mesa donde la dejé –Peter se encogió de hombros- No me acoldaba.

-Oh, Peter…

-Dice que me quiele, igual que a ti, que a mis hemanitos.

-Es verdad, él te quiere, Peter.

-Yo… yo no sé si lo quielo, mami. ¿Soy malo pol eso?

-No, Peter, cariño –el castaño besó sus cabellos, calmándole- Lo que sucede es que no lo conoces, no puedes tenerle afecto a lo desconocido. ¿Qué tal si primero lo dejas ser tu amigo y luego decides si puede ser en verdad tu papá?

-Okay.

-Tranquilo, hijo, has sido muy valiente al querer hablar con él a solas, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Así empezaron esas visitas más y más comunes a la mansión. Inevitablemente, Tony debía estar en una que otra. Inevitablemente, un día estuvieron a solas. Ahí estaba de nuevo esta tensión mezclada con la alegría, el dolor mezclado con el alivio, el amor mezclado con el rencor. Ya no odiaba a Steve porque al final del día se había dado cuenta que era tan humano como todos pero nadie le había visto así, siempre había sido el perfecto hombre de buen corazón que jamás cometía un error que le costara a los demás. Entre su propia confusión, los malos entendidos acarreados por los Acuerdos de Sokovia y la relación resquebrajada entre ellos, el capitán tomó una mala decisión que le costó a ellos mucho dolor. Y ahora vivía con eso. Todos los días. El castaño sabía lo que significaba y no era nada agradable, menos para alguien que no llevaba ni una década viviendo en un mundo que no era suyo, con gente que desconocía, viendo a aquellos que sí, morir de viejos.

-Steve…

-No, espera, Tony, déjame hablar a mí primero –le cortó el capitán, mirándole fijamente, bajando sus ojos a su vientre sin poder evitarlo antes de verle de nuevo- Quiero decirte algo: ya no quiero escuchar el por qué me alejaste aquella vez, por qué no me quisiste decir de Peter antes ni cuando nos volvimos a ver. No porque eso no me interese, Tony, sino porque cualquiera que fuesen tus razones, eran completamente válidas y no soy nadie para juzgarlas, las acepto tal cual porque yo fui quien me equivoqué…

-Pero…

-Vivimos en un mundo cínico y demasiado cruel. Ambos estamos en una profesión donde la vida y la muerte están en una balanza precaria, cualquier decisión, por pequeña que sea, tiene unas consecuencias que una persona normal jamás podría imaginar. Y tú hiciste lo que el mundo te había enseñado que tenías que hacer, Tony, proteger lo más valioso que tenías antes de que alguien te lo arrebatara.

-Steve.

-Todos te dieron la espalda, incluso yo, en quien más confiabas. Elegiste el camino correcto, Tony, quiero que lo sepas. Seguiste luchando como el testarudo Omega que eres.

-Y me pusieron un collar.

El capitán sonrió apenas. –Te veías bastante coqueto con él. Perdóname. Perdóname por todo.

-Espera, Steve, yo también quiero decirte algo –ahora fue su turno, ya que estaban sincerándose tan bien, no lo podía dejar pasar- Yo sé que no soy precisamente la clase de persona con la que todo mundo sueña, tengo esquinas filosas, un historial no muy confiable, y… bueno… Te juzgué por el único error que habías cometido, olvidando todo lo bueno que eres. Si yo te alejé no fue porque hicieras algo malo, yo era quien me consideraba indigno, que te estaba usando y que… cuando me regalaste esas flores… ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto.

-Supe que las cosas ya estaban en otro nivel y me asusté mucho porque… -Tony se talló su rostro, malditas hormonas Omega- Porque era imposible que alguien tan bueno como tú se estuviera enamorando de alguien tan horrible como yo.

-Tony, no…

-Quise que me odiaras, que me olvidaras como todos los demás lo hacían. Por eso no rompí con Pepper a pesar de que ella ya sabía de lo nuestro.

-Detente, detente ahí mismo.

Steve dio un par de zancadas, eliminando la distancia entre ellos para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Tony se estremeció, encontrando su reflejo en aquellos ojos azules que igualmente vacilaron como los suyos.

-No, Tony, no vas a degradarte más ni a echar sobre tus hombros responsabilidades que no son tuyas. Has pasado por demasiadas pruebas, superado lo que a otros ya hubiera quebrado. Nos hicimos daño, nos alejamos uno del otro, competimos en una carrera donde no había vencedores y perdimos tantas cosas. Yo perdí la oportunidad de estar contigo, de ver crecer a Peter. Pero no lo haré más –la mano del rubio bajó cariñosa a su vientre, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos ante el contacto que trajo un calorcillo a su cuerpo- Quiero estar con ustedes, aprender a estar con ustedes, ser digo de su cariño. En este mundo donde todo pareciera ser una pelea muerte, elijo ser Steve Rogers antes que el Capitán América. Tu pareja, Tony, si me das la oportunidad. El padre de Peter, el padre de este pequeño…

-Pequeños –le corrigió el castaño, mirándole de nuevo, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho con una sonrisa- Son mellizos.

Steve sonrió de una manera que le trajo las lágrimas que ya no pudo aguantar más, abrazándole con fuerza antes de buscar sus labios en un beso de reconciliación que terminó de hablar por ellos. Fue como quitarse un costal pesado de los hombros. De pronto, entre los fuertes brazos de su Alfa, las cosas tuvieron más sentido, los errores fueron menos apabullantes, las heridas comenzaron a sanar. Rieron al mismo tiempo, probablemente por las mismas razones. El capitán le levantó en brazos, Tony rodeó su cuello, recostando su cabeza contra su hombro. _Hogar,_ le dijo su mente. Se sintió como si hubiera corrido la maratón de cincuenta kilómetros, acomodándose para dormir plácidamente, escuchando una risita de satisfacción de Steve quien besó sus cabellos.

Volvieron a comenzar.

Tal como lo decía Peter, aquel frío en su interior se marchó, igual que el desasosiego provocado por un hueco que no se terminaba de llenar. Su temor de que Malibú se convirtiera en el mudo testigo de su embarazo, cambió por la alegría de una casa llena de risas, bromas –algunas pesadas- y momentos que fueron lentamente sustituyendo aquellas amargas memorias. Fue gracioso ver a Steve, el mismísimo Capitán América, solicitar su mano a un pequeño que estallaba de felicidad. Rhodey le preguntó si acaso estaban los dos locos al no pedirle a Peter el “mando” de su Manada. Curiosamente fue el propio rubio quien dijo no, siempre confiaría en su primogénito y en una muestra de sabiduría, si arrebataba tal liderazgo a Peter, mermaría su autoconfianza.

Así llegó un anillo de compromiso a su mano, igual que la promesa de una Marca en su noche de bodas, misma que sucedería después del nacimiento de sus hijos porque bajo circunstancia alguna un Stark iba a pisar un altar con una pelota de playa dentro del cuerpo. Probablemente por la compañía de su Alfa es que las náuseas y los mareos fueron menos, aunque su apetito aumentó. Esos niños estaban comiéndole vivo. La fortuna era que, para cuando alcanzó la mitad de su segundo trimestre, ya todos los Vengadores estaban en Malibú armando líos y peleando por ver quién podía cocinarle la mejor merienda, almuerzo, desayuno… el siempre beneficiado fue Peter, fungiendo de catador experto en sabores.

Mismo que también se hizo amante de las fotografías, con un ojo muy bueno para los mejores momentos. No sin malicia, Tony le había ordenado a Viernes guardar celosamente un par de fotografías de un increíblemente sonrojado Bucky un buen día que Natasha simplemente se le acercó por detrás y le hizo algo a su cuello que el pobre sargento tuvo que salir casi corriendo al baño. El ex Soldado de Invierno, asesino letal de HYDRA, arma mortal célebre por décadas, infalible tirador como peleador cuerpo a cuerpo, ruborizándose cual adolescente. También había fotografías de los bocetos de Steve, los regaños de Pepper a los Vengadores, las sonrisas de Ava, los primeros vuelos de Rhodey en su armadura… del propio Peter riendo en los brazos de su padre.

Un día recibió una carta, tradicional. Era de Rumiko. De los poquísimos sobrevivientes de la matanza en la Comuna, la familia Von Hagen había sido la más castigada. Su bebé ya comenzaba a caminar, se llamaba igual que su padre, Lars Von Hagen II, ella no quiso darle su apellido para honrar al Alfa que se había quedado atrás como barrera entre un ejército dispuesto a tomar sus vidas y el único escape en medio del caos. No tenía otro Alfa, pero Castilla le protegía. Con la isla más que inspeccionada por las Fuerzas Conjuntas, volvían a casa a reconstruir sus vidas. Era extraño que no hubiese rastros ni cadáveres de las cabezas de la Hermandad de los Lobos, solamente de Kurt Tulskan, el aparente traidor que se había aliado con HYDRA. La razón, aún la desconocían.

Parecía que todo volvía a su curso normal allá en la Comuna así que Tony le escribió de vuelta de la misma manera. Existían diferentes modos de vida, tal vez la Hermandad fuese estricta y algo arcaica pero funcionaba para algunos, fuera de los problemas que Tulskan había traído, las Manadas de la Comuna eran prácticamente invencibles por sus principios y Vínculos. Les agradecía todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, haber sido parte de sus familias, de sus vidas. De no haber sido por Lars, por la familia Von Hagen, Peter no sería el niño que era ahora. Como atinadamente había dicho Visión, durante esa época, fue lo mejor para todos. Si él no hubiera entrado a la Comuna, el Secretario de Estado le hubiera arrebatado a Peter so pretexto de su decaimiento y el haberle fallado al no apresar a los fugitivos de la Balsa o detenido a Steve.

-¿Mami?

-¿Qué pasa, Peter?

-Dijiste que íbamos a la playa.

-En unos segundos, ya termino.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Una carta a Rumiko.

-¡Rumiko! Wow. Ponle una de mis fotos y dile que la quiero mucho y que la extraño así mucho.

-Como diga el señor.

-Jiji, anda, mami.

Fueron a dejar la carta al buzón, regresando tranquilamente a la playa aunque a paso lento porque esos cachorros suyos comenzaban a pesar más y más. Peter iba de su mano, hablando del reto que tenía con Clint en los videojuegos. Tony estaba fascinado de la manera en que los sentidos Alfa de su hijo se iban desarrollando, como mantenía ese cerco territorial con todo y Vengadores dentro. Sonrió al recordar cuando Steve le dijo que era el Capitán América, no le pararon la boca en tres días de la emoción de saberse entre los auténticos Vengadores, dándose de topes porque había sido obvio pero él no se había dado por enterado. Era mediodía, así que el sol estaba en lo alto pero había viento muy fresco debido a la cercanía del otoño.

-¡PETER! –se quejó cuando su niño le apretó demasiado fuerte su mano.

Los regaños tuvieron que esperar, Peter rugía y temblaba.

Tony abrió sus ojos al ver soldados vestidos de negro con un emblema rojo en el pecho, cayendo sobre la casa, señalándoles. Abrazó a su hijo de inmediato, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

****

**_STEVE…_ **


	16. XII. Steve

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

_Autora_ : Clumyskitty

_Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

_Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

_Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

   
 

Podía pasarle una vez. Dos, ya era un insulto.

 

Afortunadamente para Steve, tenía consigo a unos muy furiosos Vengadores con él, viajando a toda velocidad en el Quinjet, dejando su trayectoria a Fury quien iba detrás en un Helitransporte. HYDRA no iba a llevarse a su familia. Bucky junto con Ava, los dos que se habían quedado en la casa, estaban sobre la nave que se había llevado a Tony y sus hijos, impidiendo que llegaran más lejos de planeado, obligándoles a bajar sobre un complejo industrial abandonado cerca de Porterville en el que estaban peleando contra los soldados. Ava se había comunicado con Visión casi al mismo tiempo que el Capitán América había sentido claramente el llamado de su Omega al verse en peligro, teniendo no solo su respuesta como Alfa, sino del resto del equipo… de su Manada. La promesa de sangre era clara, HYDRA conocería el rostro más iracundo de los Vengadores.

Vieron una columna de humo, una nave que se había enterrado sobre unas estructuras al aterrizar de emergencia. No había nadie dentro, se habían dispersado ya dentro del complejo industrial. Formando equipos de asalto, se dispersaron para rodear a los soldados, teniendo como prioridad sacar de ahí al castaño como a Peter. Para Steve fue más sencillo esta vez localizarles, por sobre todos los aromas, el de su Omega era tan claro como estar en un desierto plano y ver un oasis. Bucky estaba con ellos, también lo detectó, además de Ava aunque ella ciertamente no tuviera un aroma, era por la armadura que conocía de sobra. Eso le tranquilizó mientras corría saltando obstáculo y evadiendo las primeras ráfagas que se estrellaron contra su escudo que había vuelto a sus manos.

Se detuvo porque percibió otras esencias. Fue cosa de unos segundos más habían sido tan fuertes que le desconcertaron. No había tiempo que perder. Escuchó la pelea encrudecer cerca de su familia, prefiriendo abrirse paso por entre las paredes de concreto y ahorrarse tiempo. Al llegar al piso donde se encontraban, vio la armadura, siendo portada por Ava quien peleaba prácticamente igual que Tony, haciéndole pensar por un fugaz momento que estaba viendo a su Hombre de Hierro. Ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Bucky y Tony, el primero disparando alrededor, protegiendo al castaño quien cargaba en brazos a un inconsciente Peter.

-¡STEVE!

El escudo bailó alrededor de aquella planta, despejando el camino hacia ellos. Los soldados no les habían lastimado, Peter había sido sedado al mostrar resistencia. Mejor para su pequeño hijo. Besó los cabellos de Tony antes de levantarles, protegiéndoles con su escudo al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada con Bucky, libre ya para unirse a la pelea con Ava. El resto de los soldados de HYDRA fueron llegando pero los Vengadores al fin los cercaron a todos, acortando el tiempo de pelea a unos minutos que pasaron rápidamente. Sin soltar ni un instante a su familia, Peter en un brazo, otro rodeando los hombros del castaño, el capitán agradeció a todos. Ava dejó ver su sonriente rostro, mirando todos los soldados en el suelo.

-No en mi guardia, tontos –bromeó antes de dirigirse a él- Hay que salir de aquí, tengo el mapa…

-¡AVA! ¡NOOOOO! ¡AAAAVAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fue Visión el que gritó. Steve abrió sus ojos horrorizado. La dulce androide partida en dos, destruida en pedazos antes de que incluso parpadeara. Ni la armadura protegiéndole pudo salvarle del hocico de un enorme lobo de pelo gris, superior en tamaño a todos ellos apareciendo por un recoveco. Ava fue como una hoja seca entre sus garras y colmillos. Visión le disparó a quemarropa, y aunque hirió al monstruo, éste le saltó encima. Otros lobos de pelaje igual claro aparecieron por huecos de las paredes y ventanas que rompieron, tirando del cuerpo de Visión. Eran las esencias que había percibido anteriormente. Tony tembló entre sus brazos, murmurándole aterrorizado las identidades de esos gigantescos lobos. Era el Patriarca Schnee con los más fuertes de la Hermandad de los Lobos. Veloces y mortales, dejaron a un malherido Visión en el suelo antes de arrojarse contra ellos. T’Challa, Wanda… ni siendo tan fuertes pudieron abatirles, se movían como una célula perfectamente organizada, protegiéndose pero adivinando sus movimientos. El lobo gris, el Patriarca, se abrió paso hacia Steve y su familia.

-No vas a llevártelos –rugió Steve, soltándoles para adelantarse, tomando su escudo- ¡PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADÁVER!

Schnee pareció reír, rugiendo con sus colmillos buscando la cabeza del rubio. Su escudo vibró a punto de provocarle una fractura ante el impacto profundo del lobo contra él, estampándole en el suelo con la suficiente fuerza para enterrarlo en el concreto. Su puño libre como sus pies trataron de alcanzar el cuerpo de aquel lobo sin éxito, recibiendo rasguños y una mordida en un hombro que le dejó gritando de dolor, de rabia al ser estampado contra una pared. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, interponiéndose una vez. Tony se alejó hasta una pared, abrazando a su hijo contra su pecho, sentándose en el suelo con el panorama de unos feroces lobos asediando a los Vengadores. Podían herirlos pero tenían algo que les hacía inmunes al dolor. El Patriarca le tumbó al suelo, dejando caer una pesada pata sobre su espalda.

El capitán se estremeció al sentir algo nuevo, no sería el único con tal percepción. Un rugido nuevo detuvo la sangrienta pelea. Otro enorme lobo, albino, entraba en la escena. Al contrario de la Hermandad que tenían sus lomos erizados, éste se encontraba sereno. Su mirada cayó en Steve quien frunció su ceño. Fue como si de nuevo le inyectaran aquel suero de súper soldado. La mirada perlada de aquel enorme lobo albino le dio la fuerza para quitarse de encima al Patriarca, generando una reacción en cadena en sus amigos, hermanos y Vengadores. Al ponerse de pie, lo pudo sentir claramente, con el lobo albino caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a su lado. Mejor que el Vibranium, que una Gema del Infinito, que el material más resistente. Era un Vínculo uniéndoles a todos.

Una Manada de Guerra.

Rugió al mismo tiempo que el lobo blanco, ambos lanzándose contra el Patriarca. Ahora la balanza se inclinó en su favor, Manada contra Manada pero la presencia del lobo albino les dio mayor poder. La Hermandad fue vencida, Steve no podría contar después el cómo, solamente recordaba ese sentimiento poderoso corriendo por sus venas, dirigiendo a los suyos, escuchándoles en su mente, sincronizándose de una manera tan veloz que ni en los mejores entrenamientos lo podrían igualar. Venganza. Por aquellos caídos en la Comuna a mano de los traidores, por los dolores provocados durante tanto tiempo en Bucky, por intentar dañar lo más precioso en su vida, a su familia. El último en caer fue el Patriarca, cuando el lobo blanco le arrancó la cabeza de un brutal mordisco, salpicando el suelo con su sangre.

-¡Wow! Esperen, ¿alguien tiene un gajo de naranja? –bromeó Scott, quitándose su casco para jalar aire, cuando todo hubiera terminado- ¿Qué fue eso?

Steve fue hacia Tony, quien miraba atentamente al lobo blanco. Estaba inusualmente tranquilo pese a la horrible escena que tuviera que atestiguar. Le ayudó con Peter, tendiendo una mano al ponerse de pie, siempre con sus ojos fijos en la criatura albina.

-¿Tony? ¿Cariño, qué pasa?

-¡¿QUÉ INFIERNOS…?!

Esta vez fue el turno de Clint para gritar, porque el lobo blanco se transformó, dejando atrás el pelaje por un largo cabello lacio blanco como la nieve que cayó por la espalda firme de una mujer madura aunque de edad indeterminada, rostro de facciones duras y los ojos gris claro más penetrantes que Steve hubiera conocido en su vida. Sin un ápice de vergüenza ante su desnudez que sacó más de un sonrojo en los muy duros hombres del equipo, se volvió hacia su Omega, quien al fin sonrió, como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

-Madre Superiora.

-Anthony.

Rhodey quiso preguntar pero entonces, todos jadearon, inevitablemente bajando sus cabezas sin excepción. Steve no pudo creerlo. Recordó las historias de Peggy, historias antiguas que contaban de líderes de Manadas tan fuertes que no había Alfa que pudiera resistirles. Los padres originales. Y de entre todos, había una figura que todo mundo pensaba como en una leyenda porque jamás nunca se le había conocido, aunque rumores quedaban en la historia. Una Reina Alfa. Como la Eva de la Humanidad. Ahí estaba, frente a ellos, con todo su poder, quien les había enseñado como terminar su Vínculo como Manada de Guerra. Y quien Tony llamaba Madre Superiora. Ella entrecerró sus ojos, volviéndose a los restos de la armadura, tomando los trozos del reactor hecho trizas, junto con lo que había sido el corazón de Ava.

-Es increíble que de todas las formas de vida que han poblado este planeta, sea una máquina quien haya aprendido el valor de la vida.

Su Omega se soltó de su abrazo, caminando hacia la Reina Alfa quien le tendió aquellos restos, dejándolos elegantemente entre sus manos.

-Mi más sentido pésame, mi más sincera admiración. Ava nunca cedió ante el peligro de la muerte, aunque yo se lo advirtiera.

-¿Usted… usted sabía…? –tartamudeó Steve, era difícil hablar- ¿Usted fue quien…?

-Quien les dio la información, quien te envió esa fotografía, sí. Fui yo –terminó la Reina Alfa, mirándole antes de posar sus ojos en cada Vengador- Sospechaba de la traición de Wolfgang, necesitaba que le descubrieran. Ava lo hizo, aunque eso le costó la vida.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Tony.

-Porque jamás perdonó que desterráramos al Omega que llevaba en su vientre a su más querido nieto luego de que yo misma asesiné a su hijo por romper nuestras reglas. Creyó que no me enteraría de que había pagado al barco pesquero para salvar al Omega al que dejaron en Europa, donde buscaría refugio en un país llamado Sokovia, y tendría un hijo al que pondría Helmut Zemo.

-Oh, por todos los cielos –jadeó Wanda, con ojos bien abiertos.

-Esto se oye bueno, pero… -tosió Scott- ¿No creen que deberíamos…?

-Reina Alfa, el Helitransporte se acerca. Permítenos ofrecerte un techo temporal mientras escuchamos esta historia –ofreció elegantemente Pantera Negra.

Visión estaba severamente herido y Steve fue el primero en tenderle una mano, caminando detrás de su Reina Alfa quien les sacó de aquella planta industrial abandonada, deleitando a Clint y Natasha con un estupefacto Fury al verle. Peter despertó poco después, cuando volaban hacia el complejo. Gritó de emoción al percibir a la Madre Superiora, subiéndose a su regazo al correr a ella, alabándole como solo su hijo sabía hacerlo al verle su cabello blanco sobre sus hombros. Mientras el resto pensaba que su inquieto primogénito estaba cometiendo un crimen al comportarse con tal desfachatez con una Reina Alfa, la mirada de Tony le dijo que ellos ya se conocían lo suficiente como para hablarse así.

La historia era tan simple como escalofriante, Wolfgang Schnee había ascendido como Patriarca luego de la muerte súbita de su padre, aparentemente bajo circunstancias no muy claras, un accidente en un risco. Puesto que la confianza entre miembros de la Hermandad de los Lobos era a prueba de dudas, no preguntaron mucho. Todo pareció ir viento en popa hasta que un día el hijo de Schnee tuvo ese desliz imperdonable en el código de vida de la Manada al preñar a un Omega que no era suyo, ofendiendo a todos con ello. El Omega fue desterrado, el Patriarca quiso perdonarle la vida a su hijo, la Reina Alfa no lo permitió puesto que ese caso no había sido la única mancha de aquel Alfa. Fue ejecutado por sus propias manos como una muestra de que las reglas debían obedecerse o la muerte les esperaba.

Schnee guardó rencor que disfrazó muy bien de la Madre Superiora, buscando la manera de proteger en el exterior a su nieto, Helmut Zemo. El medio pareció ideal, una alianza oculta con HYDRA que tenía una base en Sokovia. No esperó que apareciera Ultrón y creara todo ese desastre que terminó con la vida del Omega que dio la vida a Zemo, y a éste le dejara en una rabia amarga en contra de los Vengadores a quienes buscó para destruir. El Patriarca le ayudó en ello, descubriendo que Tony había tenido un hijo del Capitán América, un Alfa Clase 00. Algo que había esperado HYDRA que sucediera cuando se encontraran Steve y Bucky, ignorando que éste último había tenido su propia Alfa cuyo Vínculo era imposible de borrar pese a tantas torturas. Con el nacimiento de Peter, Zemo y Schnee cambiaron de la venganza mortal a un plan más macabro.

Alfas perfectos para un ejército propio de la Comuna.

Tenían que hacerse de Peter y Tony, así que los Acuerdos de Sokovia y la Guerra Civil fueron la culminación de ese plan meticulosamente ejecutado. Tony llegó con la Hermandad y el Patriarca le recibió más que gustoso, ofreciendo a otro de sus nietos como Alfa para él. No le interesaba que el castaño tuviera descendencia, le necesitaban ahí para mantenerle cerca, prepararle para la siguiente fase de su plan que pronto se daría cuando HYDRA sacara la cabeza una vez más. Cuando Helmut Zemo murió en el intento de rescate, Schnee no se lo pensó para vengarse con el castaño y su pequeño. Lo que tampoco contaron fue que la Reina Alfa ya sospechaba de sus movimientos, porque ella también tenía una descendencia fiel a su lado: Lars Von Hagen. Él fue el primero en ir descubriendo los archivos secretos de la Comuna, como estaban manipulando la información sobre Peter. Sabía que una vez que Tony estuviera cerca de Steve, esa Unión brotaría de nuevo.

Ava se les unió cuando fue creada, ella misma se presentó ante la Madre Superiora para informarle de archivos desaparecidos y movimientos extraños entre miembros de la Hermandad. Ambas decidieron hacer un plan de respaldo. Por ello, Ava le había pedido a Peter que jamás se separara de Tony, esperaban ya un ataque contra los Hermanos fieles a la Reina Alfa para tomar el control absoluto de la Hermandad. Una vez más, fue la IA quien les cortó las intenciones, activando el protocolo del Pacto de los Lobos. Desafortunadamente, HYDRA era más fuerte cuando llegó a la isla y eso le costó la vida a su enorme Manada como a Von Hagen. El Patriarca como sus traidores huyeron en una nave. Fue el turno de la Madre Superiora de perseguirlos, dejando a los pocos fieles sobrevivientes a cargo para volver a reunir a los suyos mientras ella cazaba a los traidores que se escondían de su muy prodigioso olfato.

Tony les habló de cómo recordaba cuando le revisaron en el hospital de la Comuna luego de su desmayo en el bosque. El Patriarca estaba ahí y creyó que le castigaría como a Lars pues éste había dicho que el hijo que esperaba era suyo, rompiendo el voto de honestidad de la Hermandad. Pero Schnee lo dejó pasar con demasiada facilidad que levantó sospechas en el castaño, pero más en Von Hagen quien además ya tenía pruebas de la agresividad insana de Kurt Tulskan, el cual había estado violentando algunos Omegas, como Elaine, la madre de Gwen, causándoles incluso la muerte. Aquello terminó de ponerlo en la mira del Patriarca, quien en secreto con HYDRA planeó el exterminio de toda la familia Von Hagen, excepto al Omega Clase 0 como su cachorro, los convertiría en sus armas letales de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho con Bucky.

Para fortuna de todos, las acciones de Peter que incitaron a la creación de su Manada hizo que Schnee cometiera el error de mostrarse al ver que si los Vengadores volvían a unirse, que si Steve protegía a su familia, le sería imposible arrebatárselos. Ava llamó a la Reina Alfa cuando detuvieron la nave de HYDRA con Peter y Tony dentro, peleando como toda una guerrera hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, permitiendo a la Madre Superiora que al fin consumara su venganza aunque no pudo llegar lo suficientemente rápido para impedir la muerte de Ava, la más leal de todos. Hubo un largo silencio luego de aquella historia. Fury miró a la Reina Alfa con Peter ya dormido entre los brazos.

-¿Qué hará ahora?

-Volver a la Comuna, por supuesto, comenzaremos de nuevo. El mundo necesita de los míos.

-Bueno… -Scott se rascó su nuca.

La Reina Alfa le miró. –Tendrán avanzada tecnología, una sociedad aparentemente modernista y planes a futuro, pero siguen siendo los mismos niños tontos cuando la vida los sacude.

-¿No se llevará a Peter, verdad? –fue la pregunta que Steve no pudo evitar.

-Él ya tiene su Manada y su hogar. Mi trabajo está hecho.

Tanto Fury como Coulson se encargaron de escoltar a la Reina Alfa de vuelta a su isla. Tony fue a donde tenían los restos de Ava, mirando lo poco que el Patriarca había dejado intacto. El capitán le acompañó, mirando en silencio sus restos. Quizá podría hacer una nueva IA, pero ya no sería Ava aunque la programara igual. De todos modos, su Omega no trabajaba así. Nunca volvió a recrear otro Jarvis cuando le perdió en el nacimiento de Visión, ni hubo más Butterfingers o Dum-E, había otros bots diferentes, pero no ellos. Para el castaño, eran vidas que una vez perdidas, ya no podían volver a recuperarse así fuesen artificiales. Lo mismo sucedía con Ava. Nadie entre ellos lo había mencionado todavía pero eso había dejado en un estado a Visión que impedía su total recuperación, seguía en una cámara de reconstrucción en aparente estado catatónico.

-Ojalá tuviéramos a Bruce –comentó Steve en voz baja.

-No es eso –replicó Tony, dejando aquellos restos para volverse a él- Visión no quiere continuar su existencia.

-Pero…

-Hay que convencerlo de lo contrario.

-¿Cómo?

Siguió la mirada del castaño que atravesó esas paredes de cristal. En un pasillo estaba una confundida y solitaria Wanda mirando a la nada.

-Tiene el poder para reconstruir el cuerpo de Visión –dijo Tony- Pero no le puede tocar sin que Visión vaya a rechazarla e incluso provoque su autodestrucción.

-Hay que hablar con ambos. No perderemos más familia.

Tony sonrió, abrazándole por un costado. -¿Podemos hacer una pequeña para en el comedor? Esto de ser la estrella de los secuestros con dos inquietas fieras dentro me abre el apetito.

-¿Qué tal si tú descansas y yo me encargo de todo?

-Mmmm, por esta vez voy a tomarte la palabra –bostezó el castaño.

-Anda, amor –Steve besó su frente- No te fallaré.

-Cuento con ello. Vigila a Peter, no sea que desactive los motores del Helitransporte.

Rió antes de darle un beso en sus labios y separarse, alcanzando a Wanda quien obviamente estaba tratando sin mucho éxito de ocultar la angustia que le carcomía desde que Ava apareciera en la vida de Visión.

-Wanda.

-Steve, yo… lo siento, estaba pensando.

-Visión te necesita.

-No.

-Hay ocasiones en que la cura tiene la misma forma que la enfermedad.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Sé bien que Visión jamás dejó de… bueno, pero entre el resentimiento por lo sucedido con Peter y Tony, la división entre nosotros y la pelea en el complejo, prefirió un momento de tranquilidad.

-Recuerdo cuando me dijo que deseaba que el mundo me viera como él lo hacía y yo le creí solamente un sirviente más de Tony.

-Mucho de eso fue mi responsabilidad.

-Pero también soy capaz de tomar decisiones, ¿sabes? –Wanda miró sus manos- Jamás creí que Visión me temería. Él no. Él no.

-Ahora necesita una vez más de tu poder, no es un juego de sustituciones, Wanda, se trata de sanar heridas.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego… creo que me robaré las palabras de la Reina Alfa, volver a comenzar. Si lo quieres, si él lo quiere, pero no lo sabrás hasta que no llegues ahí. Es obvio que no deseamos ver morir a Visión, pero también está presente lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Mi Tony dice que es más eficiente –le sonrió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros- ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Por ti? ¿Por él? ¿Por otra oportunidad?

-Puedo hacerlo –la joven se mordió un labio, mirándole- ¿Podrías… acompañarme?

-Siempre, Wanda.

También estuvo Peter porque andaba muy preocupado por la salud de uno de los suyos, fue un intermediario excelente entre aquellos dos al decirle a Visión que Ava no estaría feliz si le viera dándose por vencido en esos momentos. Steve no pudo estar más orgulloso de su hijo cuando vio sus lágrimas acompañadas de unas palabras que sin duda, barrieron con todo muro que Visión tuviera con todos ellos, especialmente con Wanda quien esperaba ansiosa por su permiso para ayudarle. Peter no solo lloraba por la partida de Ava, lloraba por Visión. El capitán cargó a su hijo para dejar a solas a Wanda y Visión, calmándole antes de llevarle con Tony, contándole lo sucedido. Había que esperar aunque no fue mucho tiempo. Horas después, él estaba de vuelta.

-¡VISIÓN!

Peter corrió a sus brazos, riendo feliz al verle de pie. Tras él, venía una Wanda diferente. Había camino que recorrer, pero estaban dejando atrás tantos dolores. Regresaron todos a Malibú para un merecido descanso, en silencio, pensando en todo lo sucedido y en lo que habría que pasar más adelante. Steve se quedó despierto hasta tarde dibujando a su pequeño hijo muy acurrucado contra Tony, con una mano protectora sobre sus hermanitos. Todo un Alfa vigilante incluso en sueños. Al verle así, tuvo que darle crédito a la Reina Alfa. Posiblemente las reglas y vida de la Comuna eran algo fuera del tiempo como él en el mundo moderno, quizá su filosofía de Manadas como la dura jerarquía que manejaban sacaría canas a más de un ciudadano moderno, pero había sido eso lo que permitió a su adorada familia salir adelante, a Peter entender su fuerza y alcances.

Como le había dicho la Madre Superiora al despedirse, solamente unas raíces firmes en el suelo impedían que un árbol sucumbiera ante la tormenta, podría doblegarlo, podría quebrarlo, pero mientras las raíces siguieran vivas, era posible volver a renacer. Steve miró una de las fotos que su primogénito había tomado e impreso, era precisamente de la Reina Alfa a punto de subir en la nave que la llevaría de vuelta hacia su isla con su Comuna a donde seguirían llegando todos aquellos que necesitaban una Manada para sobrevivir, para aprender a tener una propia. Arqueó una ceja, girándola para ver el reverso algo escrito. No era la letra de Peter, era otra más elegante, sobria.

 


	17. Familia

_Título_ : **Hermandad de los Lobos**

 _Autora_ : Clumyskitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU-Omegaverse

 _Parejas_ : OC/Tony luego entonces Stony.

 _Derechos_ : ¿pues cuáles?

 _Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno con Omegaverse y m-preg. Estoy loca, enferma y desquiciada. Post Civil War con cambios porque necesito satisfacción. Shalom. Namasté.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

  
 

La granja Barton se encontraba inundada de música, risas y globos rosas y blancos por motivo del cumpleaños de la pequeña Cassie Lang a quien celebraban su cumpleaños. Los hijos de Clint corrían junto a ella en el patio trasero, entre las mesas de los invitados, muy pocos realmente, solo aquellos cercanos a la familia Lang, como a los Vengadores, distribuidos en las sillas en charlas amenas aunque con los ojos bien puestos en los pequeños traviesos que habían formado su grupito de travesuras que encabezaba el por demás inquieto Peter Stark-Rogers. De la mano de Cassie y de Nathaniel, iban sus hermanos mellizos quienes todavía no dominaban ese complicado arte de caminar, Sarah María y James, con sus cabelleras rubias en tono oscuro con sus ojos avellana, muy atentos a cualquier orden que su hermano mayor diera.

Clint estaba divirtiéndose a costillas de Sam, con los regaños de Laura entre las risas de Natasha quien pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bucky en un claro gesto de propiedad que hizo sonreír a Steve al verle así, aunque él no se quedaba lejos, con su propio brazo bien enredado alrededor de la cintura de su parlanchín Omega, bajando su mirada a esa igualmente inquieta mano izquierda donde brillaba a la luz de la tarde un anillo de bodas. Ese anillo como la marca en su cuello le llenaba de orgullo, le gustaban verlas en Tony quien también era bastante presumido mostrándolos, cosa que ya no le extrañaba como tampoco sus paseos con sus hijos por la Quinta Avenida para que la prensa se deshiciera por fotografiarlos.  

Visión también se unió a las bromas de Barton, teniendo recostada en su hombro a una contenta Wanda. Les había tomado su tiempo pero al final las heridas y los malos entendidos volaron por la ventana y les dejaron retomar lo que se había quedado pendiente entre ellos. Todos estaban más tranquilos luego de que Stark diera un golpe bajo al Secretario de Estado, el General Ross quien fue destituido del cargo cuando se dieron a conocer los archivos secretos en donde resultara perjudicado su buen amigo Bruce Banner. Los fantasmas traídos por los Acuerdos de Sokovia no eran más que recuerdos. Su hermano de ciencias había aparecido junto con Thor poco antes de su boda, justo para ser parte de su comitiva nupcial que encabezó, una vez más, su pequeño Peter.

-Me parece que tenemos visita –dijo María Hill, viendo un costado de la casa.

Estaban presentes todos los invitados, así que no había nadie más que pudiera llegar. Tanto Steve como Tony rieron cuando su primogénito hizo acto de presencia de inmediato, dejando los juegos para ir hacia el frente de la casa como excelente protector Alfa, muy seriecito con la mirada inquisitiva sobre las tres figuras que salieron de un auto de vidrios polarizados. El millonario fue el primero en casi brincar de su asiento porque cuando les vio, en el acto les reconoció, igual que Peter, quien miró al pequeñín que dio unos pasos muy seguros hasta ponerse frente a él, mirándole de arriba abajo. Un tierno Alfa en ciernes de piel morena, ojos rasgados y un cabello ensortijado negro como la noche de ojos grises que le habló con la seguridad propia que Peter conociera alguna vez.

-¿Tu eles Peted? Mi sel Las Vom Jajen Dos.

Peter sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo. –Mucho gusto en conocerte, Lars.

-Peter, buenas tardes –saludó una hermosa y sonriente Rumiko.

-¡Rumiko! –aquél se volvió a la tercera figura- Alfa Castilla.

-Lamentamos no haber avisado de nuestra llegada, fue una decisión de último minuto –respondió Alonso, mirándole atento- Has crecido bastante.

-¡Pues sean bienvenidos! Y gracias.

Steve les recibió junto con Laura, antes de que Rumiko y Tony intercambiaran sus fervorosos abrazos, presentando después a Alonso Castilla que había llegado como guardián de la joven y del hijo de su hermano de Manada, Lars Von Hagen. La Madre Superiora les enviaba saludos como obsequios para todos los pequeños, una carta para Peter que no dejó leer a nadie. La Comuna volvía a su vida normal, recibiendo otros nuevos miembros bajo la inspección de Alonso quien era ahora el Alfa número uno, protegiendo al único heredero de su viejo camarada. Tony cargó entre sus brazos al pequeño, sintiendo esa ligera melancolía al ver la misma fiereza de unos ojos grises que conociera años atrás.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿lo sabías?

-Sep.

-Cuida mucho de tu mami, ¿de acuerdo? Y no olvides –el castaño picó su nariz- Sé un buen Alfa.

-¿Komo Peted?

-Am, mejor cariño.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya te escuché!

-Temo que hay puntos flacos en tu liderazgo, joven Peter –bromeó Thor a lo lejos.

-¡Papá, mira a mi mamá, otra vez lo está haciendo!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ponerte en vergüenza?

-¡AAAAYY!

El pequeño Lars Von Hagen II fue invitado a la Manada de Juegos que se perdió en los campos, con los refunfuños de Peter a cerca de sabotear buenas intenciones. Todos rieron al escucharle, dejándoles seguir con sus juegos. Tony les observó hasta que se perdieron de vista al bajar una pequeña colina, abrazándose después a su cariño Alfa que besó sus cabellos. Lo había conseguido, estaba con toda su Manada.

Tenía una familia.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
